


Буря

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Age Difference, As If You Could Not Guess From The Title, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward First Times, Belly Kink, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent in Imagined Self-Cest, Dubious Content, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, PTSD, Post-Canon, Problematic Dog-Owner Relationship, Problematic ship, Q-continuum, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Self-cest, Single work, Surreal, Tapestry-Related, Too Many Problems I Cannot Even Tag Properly, War, War in the Q-Continuum, Weight Gain, Which Is The Tempest In English, Why So Surreal, Xenophilia, very surreal, чепупела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Eсли на «Энтерпрайзе» появился Кью - жди беды. Впрочем, если на «Ла Сирене» - тоже. Действие фика происходит после первого сезона сериала «Пикард».
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard/Jean-Luc Picard/Q, Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Непристойный шепот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917370) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020). 



> Бета - Kollega.

Комната растаяла, дверь закрылась за спиной и тут же выцвела до пустоты, и все вокруг заполнил ослепительный белый свет. Жан-Люк поборол искушение вернуться к Дейте, поговорить еще, но это было бы бессмысленно; оба сказали все, что хотели. Вместо этого он решительно шагнул в бесконечную пустоту, ожидая, что она сменится привычной повседневностью, что сейчас он очнется в синтетическом теле, про которое рассказывал Дейта. Этого не произошло. Ослепительное сияние и не думало пропадать; Жан-Люк просто двигался теперь по высветленному до идеально белого пустому пространству, и больше ничего не происходило. Он остановился и оглянулся назад: и там тоже только ровный свет, точно такой же; от двери и следа не осталось. И что теперь? По словам Дейты, сознание Жан-Люка должны были сразу же переместить в новое тело, но по какой-то причине он не мог найти в него дорогу. Значит, что-то пошло не так? Обычная задержка или серьезные проблемы? И если возвращение в реальный мир отложили, почему Жан-Люк не вернулся к Дейте, а остался здесь, в этом пустынном межмирье?

Он еще раз огляделся, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Сердце беспокойно стучало, и Жан-Люк приложил руку к груди, чтобы ощутить неровный ритм. Снова чувствовать неидеальное биение было странно, непривычно. Искусственное сердце никогда не сбоило, оно просто не могло биться так, как делало сейчас. К тому же пропал едва-уловимый шум, к которому Жан-Люк так привык, что вспомнил о нем только сейчас, после исчезновения. Это значило, что во время разговора с Дейтой шум был, иначе Жан-Люк обратил бы внимание раньше. Но здесь, в бесцветном синтетическом лимбо, Жан-Люк вернулся к иллюзии настоящего сердца. Почему? В реальном мире он не часто о нем вспоминал.

Жан-Люк не задал этот вопрос вслух, но все равно получил ответ.

— Возможно, потому, что ты умер? Слышал, после смерти люди любят возвращать утраченное.

Он резко обернулся и уставился в белесую пустоту, посреди которой на его глазах начала вырисовываться едва различимая в слепящем ореоле фигура. Ситуация казалась очень знакомой, даже чересчур. Жан-Люк уже стоял однажды посреди ничто и слушал голос мнимого бога.

— Кью? — произнес он не вполне уверенно.

— А ты ждал кого-то еще? — фигура шагнула вперед, обретая материальность.

Жан-Люк уставился в проступившее сквозь свет лицо. Это и правда был Кью. За прошедшие десятилетия он совершенно не изменился: та же насмешка во взгляде, те же высокомерно поджатые губы, та же поза, полная самоуверенности. Даже наряд его повторял тот, в котором Жан-Люк видел его после смерти на операционном столе: белый халат с поясом, белые сандалии. Сколько же они не виделись? Последний раз они встретились на борту «Энтерпрайза»; тогда Кью пообещал навещать Жан-Люка, но больше так и не появлялся. Почему? И на этот вопрос у Жан-Люка не было ответа. Он видел отчеты адмирала Джэйнвей, в которых она рассказывала о встречах с Кью в дельта-квадранте, знал о революции, войне, о первом ребенке в континууме. Эти события вполне могли послужить причиной долгого отсутствия, а может, Кью просто надоели люди.

— Что происходит?

Кью сделал еще шаг вперед, обретя стопроцентную телесность и встав к Жан-Люку вплотную.

— Не догадываешься? Странно. Неужели на старости лет у тебя стало совсем плохо с памятью? Ты умер, Жан-Люк. А если ты не забыл, у нас договор. В прошлое твое посещение этого прекрасного места, — Кью обвел рукой вокруг себя, — я пообещал, что мы проведем вечность вместе.

— Но ты вернул меня к жизни, разве не так? Выполнил свое обещание.

— Нет, я вернул тебя к жизни, хотя и не обещал, — Кью выделил интонацией отрицание. — Я говорил, что подарю второй шанс, если ты сможешь исправить ошибки прошлого. Но смог ли ты?

Жан-Люк покачал головой. Он до сих пор не был уверен в реальности той встречи, но если она и правда произошла, то Кью был прав. Тогда он пообещал, что вернет Жан-Люка к жизни, если тот сможет исправить часть прошлого, о которой до сих пор сожалеет. Жан-Люк смог, но то, как повернулась его жизнь после вмешательства в события юности, его совсем не устроило. Однако Кью не стал придираться: он все равно восстановил сердце Жан-Люка, а от изменений избавился. Еще тогда Жан-Люк понимал двойственность ситуации — Кью мог бы при желании счесть, что условие не выполнено, однако не сделал этого. Вернее, как стало понятно теперь, отложил требование вернуть долг на несколько десятилетий.

— Но я не умер, Кью! Я только что говорил с Дейтой. Он объяснил, что мое сознание удалось сохранить, и теперь его переместят в синтетическое тело…

— Дейта объяснил тебе? Да-да, конечно, Дейта понимает в жизни и смерти гораздо больше меня! Что ж, если так, не смею задерживать. Иди дальше… куда ты там шел? Не уверен, что тут есть направление.

Кью закатил глаза и исчез во вспышке света. Жан-Люк вздохнул. Кью и его игры! Крайне сомнительным казалось, что он просто ушел, оставив без исполнения свой план, в чем бы тот ни заключался. Кью еще появится, чтобы ткнуть носом в ошибки, в этом сомнений не было. Жан-Люк вздохнул и, выбрав наугад направление, пошел. Шагать пришлось долго. Сколько именно, Жан-Люк не представлял: монотонный пейзаж состоял только из белого сияния, и это сильно сбивало с толка. Прошел час? Пять минут? Он не знал. Давно уже стало очевидно, что идти бессмысленно, но движение хотя бы успокаивало. Жан-Люк продолжил шагать. Где же Кью? Ему полагалось возникнуть сейчас и продолжить насмешки, а потом объяснить, что же в конце концов происходит на самом деле.

Глаза слезились от пронзительного света, от которого было некуда деться: тот шел отовсюду, даже из-под ног. Был ли свет таким ярким с самого начала или глаза просто устали? Сейчас этого было уже не определить.

Кью выдержал длинную паузу перед тем, как появиться снова. Второй раз он возник тогда, когда Жан-Люк сдался и опустился на пустоту посреди бесконечного сияния. Сидеть на ничем оказалось удобно, еще бы только убрать навязчивое свечение!

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? Помимо того, что ты умер? — полыхнуло электричеством, и Кью опустился на корточки рядом с Жан-Люком.

— Уверен, ты мне объяснишь!

Жан-Люк начинал злиться. Что за навязчивое желание убедить его в собственной смерти! Нет, Жан-Люк определенно не считал себя мертвым. Напротив, он давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько живым (пусть и не вполне материальным). Только теперь, покинув физическое тело, Жан-Люк в полной мере осознал, насколько оно его тяготило, каким стало старым, хрупким и неуклюжим. Сейчас он снова ощущал давно забытую свободу движений, и она наполняла его счастьем, которого почти хватало, чтобы перебить раздражение. Почти. Жан-Люк задумчиво согнул и разогнул колено. Даже ноги больше не болели. Когда такое последний раз случалось в реальном мире? Лет десять назад, больше?

— Знаешь, Жан-Люк, ты можешь бродить здесь сколь угодно долго, но это ничего не даст. — Тон у Кью был заговорщицкий. — Пока не признаешь, что умер. Поверь мне, это работает именно так.

— Но я не умер! — Жан-Люк чуть не сорвался на крик, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Почему ты хочешь убедить меня в собственной смерти? Чтобы я пошел с тобой? Отправился странствовать по галактике и исследовать новые миры? Этого ты добиваешься?

— А разве это такая плохая перспектива?

Нет, если подумать, перспектива не была такой уж плохой. Жан-Люк мог отмахнуться от нее, будучи капитаном «Энтерпрайза»: тогда у него и так хватало приключений. Но сейчас, после долгих лет на Земле, в добровольном отшельничестве? Сейчас такое предложение было поводом серьезно задуматься. Плоха была не перспектива, а то, что Кью пытался ее навязать (если, конечно, именно в этом состояла его цель).

— Знаешь, я не хотел быть грубым, но ты вынуждаешь меня, — Кью не дождался ответа и продолжил. — Если не веришь моим словам, может, поверишь вещественным доказательствам?

Свет у ног Жан-Люка погас, выявив черный силуэт. Постепенно в темноте возникло изображение: пожилой мужчина, лежащий на спине, с руками, аккуратно сложенными вдоль тела. Бледная, сухая как пергамент кожа, синяки под глазами, глубокие морщины, пигментные пятна на голом черепе. Жан-Люк узнал собственное лицо. Оно казалось гораздо сильнее разъеденным возрастом, будто принадлежало дряхлому старику. Кью состарил его, для наглядности? Или же Жан-Люк так привык к собственной внешности, что не вполне осознавал масштаб изменений, пока был жив? Неужели окружающие видели его таким? Сам себя он ощущал пожилым, но никак не древней развалиной.

Разглядывать собственное тело было не очень-то приятно. Жан-Люк отвернулся:

— Кью! Хватит трюков! И убери… труп!

— Какие трюки, о чем ты? Я просто хотел большей наглядности. Посмотри на себя, Жан-Люк. Ну разве ты не мертв? Можешь потрогать, если не веришь!

— Я прекрасно знаю, что мое тело умерло! — Жан-Люк вскочил на ноги одним плавным движением, поразившись собственной ловкости. Интересно, в синтетическом теле будет так же хорошо? Хотелось бы, Жан-Люк соскучился по молодости, по энергии и жизненной силе. Взглянув на покрытое морщинами лицо трупа, он осознал это в полной мере. — Дейта мне все объяснил! Тело умерло, но сознание живо.

— Жан-Люк, твое упрямство, с одной стороны, восхищает, с другой — раздражает своей полной бессмысленностью!

— Ты волен уйти в любой момент!

— Поверь мне, если я уйду, всем станет только хуже, — процедил сквозь зубы Кью. — В особенности тебе. Рано или поздно ты осознаешь, где находишься, но если меня не будет рядом, выход у тебя останется только один. Вот так и делай одолжение низшим существам — не поймут и не оценят! Хотя чего я ждал? Сам виноват, искать понимания у человека — та еще нелепица! — Кью вычурно вздохнул, смерил Жан-Люка взглядом и продолжил с таким видом, будто делал ему огромное одолжение: — Знаешь, мое время бесконечно, а вот твое — нет, даже несмотря на то, что ты мертв. Так что я порекомендовал бы тебе вести себя чуть менее упрямо, чем земной осел. Ты умер, потому что человек — не программа, которую можно переписать с тела на другой носитель.

— Но доктору Сунгу это удалось!

— Удалось! Переписать сознание! — Кью всплеснул руками. — До сих пор поражаюсь, как люди еще не вымерли, ведь вы слепо ползаете на четвереньках и тычетесь носами во все, что найдете, ничего не понимая в происходящем!

Неудовольствие Кью выглядело искренним, так что на миг Жан-Люк усомнился — а что, если встреча с Дейтой была лишь предсмертным видением? Что, если Кью говорит правду? Что, если сейчас перед Жан-Люком возникнет лестница на небеса и раскроются врата рая? Но нет, верить в такое он просто отказывался!

— Если ты пришел, чтобы меня оскорблять…

Жан-Люк не договорил, потому что краем глаза уловил движение и обернулся. Примерно на той же высоте, где находился он сам, свет будто разошелся по шву, высвобождая место для белых ступеней. Движение продолжилось вверх: казалось, что невидимая рука обрывает завесу, обнажая скрытый до сих пор слой действительности. Лестница все росла, росла и росла, ступеньки убегали вверх, в немыслимую высоту, закручиваясь неровной спиралью. Жан-Люк задрал голову. Конец лестницы казался крошечным и был едва различим из-за света. Зато золотые ворота, стоявшие за последней ступенькой, видно было прекрасно. Они были из ажурной решетки, но что находилось за ними Жан-Люк рассмотреть не мог: там будто стоял туман, чуть менее сияющий, чем остальное пространство, и оттого казавшийся тусклым.

— Ага, вижу, ты наконец-то начал мне верить! Удивлен, что у тебя настоящая лестница, я ждал чего-то более абстрактного! Но, как бы то ни было, твое время подходит к концу! Тебе придется сделать выбор, и очень быстро.

Голос Кью стал серьезным. Жан-Люк обернулся, пытаясь прочесть в его глазах ответ на вопрос.

— Я не понимаю!

— Но это не освобождает тебя от необходимости выбирать.

— Ну хорошо, допустим, ты прав. Допустим, я и правда умер. Тогда может ты наконец объяснишь, какие у меня варианты?

— Про один я уже сказал — пойти со мной и провести вечность вместе. Тебе понравится! Я многое могу тебе показать, — Кью сделал жест, будто обводя рукой вселенную, и на краткий миг Жан-Люк ее действительно увидел: за ладонью Кью закручивались галактики, раскрывались туманности, проносились звездные системы и астероидные пояса. Они так быстро сменяли друг друга, что Жан-Люк не мог толком ничего разобрать, но все равно ощущал гигантский масштаб. Он почувствовал головокружение и сделал неуверенный шаг назад. Кью опустил руку, и мельтешение тут же прекратилось.

— А второй?

— Второй тебе понравится гораздо меньше, уверяю тебя, — Кью кивнул в сторону ворот. — Тебе придется подняться туда и остаться, почти навсегда. Во всяком случае, ты проведешь там не одно тысячелетие. Так уж заведено, Жан-Люк, хорошие мальчики после смерти попадают в рай, даже если этого не хотят.

— В рай? — спросил Жан-Люк недоверчиво. — В христианский рай? С ангелами, всемогущим богом, душами праведников?

— Примерно так!

Жан-Люк коротко хохотнул:

— Но это же просто смешно! Нет, смехотворно!

— Да, да, нелепо, странно и полностью противоречит прогрессивным убеждениям человечества, которое давно переросло веру в бога. Впрочем, вы, люди, так и не смогли предложить ничего взамен.

— А это «взамен» обязательно?

— Как видишь, нет. Зачем выдвигать новые теории, если ты убедился на собственном опыте, что старая верна?

Жан-Люк все еще совсем не был уверен, что убедился. Кью не привел ни единого доказательства его смерти. Происходящее могло быть просто иллюзией, ведь так? Он как раз хотел сказать об этом, когда отвлекся на новый звук: звон, как от упавшей на пол чашки.

— Не разбей! — Говорил кто-то невидимый.

— Успокойся, она цела.

— Ты просто сделал новую!

— И какая разница?

Странные звуки доносились из-за ворот. Там будто бы ангелы накрывали на стол: позвякивала посуда, булькал чайник. Жан-Люк снова задрал голову, силясь разобрать, что происходит за туманом.

— Кью, ты серьезно думаешь, что я поверю вот в это… в это все, — теперь уже Жан-Люк обвел рукой действительность. Его жест та проигнорировала, предпочтя остаться прежней. — В то, что мы сейчас и правда у входа в рай? В то, что люди попадают в него после смерти?

— Ну ты же не думаешь, что мифы зародились просто так? Нет дыма без огня!

Этот разговор был совершенно невозможен, раздражающе невыносим! Жан-Люк резко повернулся, но вдруг наткнулся лицом на мягкую ткань. Он открыл глаза (а когда он вообще успел их закрыть?) и понял, что упирается носом в подушку.


	2. Глава в торая

Жан-Люк перевернулся на спину и натянул одеяло на грудь.

Постепенно все возвращалось на свои места. Никакого Кью здесь не было. Жан-Люк лежал в постели, в собственном доме, на Земле. Это был всего лишь сон, хотя и очень реалистичный; давненько такие не снились. Жан-Люк вздохнул и взглянул на часы. У Ларис была дурная привычка вставать в пять утра и, нимало не тревожась о том, мешает ли шум, готовить завтрак, обсуждая последние новости с Жабаном. Жан-Люк много раз просил ромуланцев вести себя тише, но это не помогало. Он сел на кровати, выглянул в окно — небо все еще было затянуто тучами, как и последнюю неделю; бесконечная гроза раз начавшись не собиралась заканчиваться — а затем потянулся за брюками, которые должны были лежать на стуле. Но сейчас никакого стула здесь не было, вместо него пальцы наткнулись на стену.

Жан-Люк тут же вспомнил: он не на Земле, а только летит туда. Каюта на «Ла Сирене» воссоздавала спальню, но не совсем точно, из-за несовпадения размеров пришлось сделать перестановки. Например, стулья попросту не влезли. Но кто тогда говорил в той части каюты, которая служила гостиной? Жан-Люк прислушался. Оба голоса были мужскими, оба казались знакомыми.

Он огляделся, обнаружил одежду прямо на краю кровати и начал одеваться, стараясь вести себя как можно тише. Одна штанина была измазана кровью и прошита пулей насквозь. Надо было еще вчера выбросить эти брюки и реплицировать новые, но Жан-Люк так устал, что просто разделся, кинул их на кровать, упал и уснул. Теперь-то он это припоминал. Такая забывчивость беспокоила. Став синтом, Жан-Люк должен был избавиться от нее вместе с человеческим телом. Так в чем же дело? В том, что процесс каталогизации воспоминаний еще не был завершен до конца? Сунг говорил, что поначалу возможны незначительные ошибки, которые система устранит сама.

Пса, конечно, провести не удалось. Первый сразу же поднял голову и радостно уставился на Жан-Люка, предвкушая ранний завтрак. Жан-Люк кормил его строго по расписанию, но пес был неисправимым оптимистом и каждый раз надеялся, что если уж хозяин решил встать раньше обычного, то и миску наполнит сразу же. Жан-Люк жестом приказал псу лечь обратно, но тот не послушался. Он шумно зевнул, продемонстрировав пасть, полную звезд и черных дыр, и вразнобой завилял хвостами. Затем он встряхнулся, и из шерсти в разные стороны сверкающими волнами брызнули крошечные звезды. Первого не мешало бы вымыть, но об этом Жан-Люк вчера тоже забыл. Ему пришлось долго беседовать с адмиралом, в сотый раз пересказывая события последних дней, и сил к вечеру совсем не осталось. А ведь Первый свободно гулял по кораблю; не удивительно, что он так испачкался!

Один край кровати был уничтожен снарядом, а в полу прожгло огромную дыру. Жан-Люк осторожно ее обошел, жестом показав Первому, чтобы тот вел себя тихо. К счастью, эту команду пес соизволил выполнить.

— И все же я думаю, что решение неправильное!

— Мы уже все обсудили; для меня болезнь гораздо менее опасна, потому что, как ты говоришь, «мое сознание так и осталось примитивным».

Голос казался на удивление знакомым: тембр был почти как у давно умершего отца Жан-Люка, да и интонации звучали похоже. Кто же еще мог так говорить?

— Но именно твоя ограниченность не позволит докопаться до сути! Ты все еще плохо знаешь континуум! Жан-Люк, поверь мне, отправиться туда в одиночку плохая идея! Пойдем вдвоем! Я не думаю, что карантин поможет. Уже поздно метаться, разве не так?

Жан-Люк? Надо признать, голос и правда был похож, разве что казался менее хриплым. Жан-Люк поспешно оделся и на цыпочках подкрался к двери. Первый побрел следом, неровно цокая когтями и сипло дыша. Из его пасти капала черная материя, прожигая ковер, а хвосты возбужденно дрожали над головой в предвкушении завтрака.

— Конечно, я ведь провел в континууме всего лишь несколько тысяч лет!

— Детский срок! Младенческий! Мой сын в твоем возрасте только-только сделал свой первый астероидный пояс!

— Ах вот как? Но именно я решил вопрос с астероидами, с которым не могли разобраться пятеро кью, и «ограниченность» мне не помешала. Скорее помогла, потому что именно из-за нее чужое воздействие стало гораздо более очевидным. К тому же, ты помнишь, что сказал Генерал?

— Генерал до сих пор ненавидит меня и скажет что угодно, лишь бы опорочить мое чистое имя!

— А тот случай с жидким пространством, которое начало просачиваться сквозь червоточину и чуть не залило целую звездную систему? Кто быстрее всех нашел выход…

— Но сейчас проблема в континууме, Жан-Люк! Уж в нем-то я точно разбираюсь лучше!

— Для тебя он слишком привычен, ты воспринимаешь его как должное. Ты даже объяснить толком не можешь, что он такое.

— Потому что он… ну, просто континуум!

— Вот именно так вы все и считаете. И не удивительно, ведь он был частью вас миллионы лет. Но для меня он вполне ясная система с набором инструментов. Я все еще разделяю его и себя.

— Звучит оскорбительно! К тому же, мы могли бы попросить Аманду…

— Которая пропала…

Жан-Люк резко толкнул дверь и уставился на незваных гостей, а гости — на него.

В отличие от Кью из сегодняшнего сна, который выглядел абсолютно так же, как и раньше, этот Кью изменился. Жан-Люк никогда не подумал бы, что бессмертное существо может постареть, но именно это и произошло: в уголках глаз появились морщины, на висках — седина. К тому же Кью немного потолстел и казался каким-то… неловким. Он сидел за столом, но не как обычно — вольготно раскинувшись и заняв как можно больше пространства — а напряженно сжавшись, скрестив руки на груди. Одет он был странно: в исторический военный костюм, но не роскошный и яркий, как можно было бы ожидать, а запылившийся, несвежий и мятый, с темными пятнами на рукавах и десятком мелких прорех на плече.

А вот второй гость выглядел гораздо свежее: на нем были ничем не примечательные черные брюки и водолазка, новые и чистые, почти нелепые на фоне усталого Кью и гостиной, изуродованной обстрелом. На вид ему можно было дать лет пятьдесят. Жан-Люк с удивлением рассматривал лицо гостя — свое собственное лицо, только более молодое.

Первым молчание нарушил Кью.

— Жан-Люк! — воскликнул он, раскинув руки для дружеских объятий, которым не суждено было состояться. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! Как я рад снова тебя видеть! Проходи, выпей чаю!

Голос у него тоже изменился: звучал более взросло, менее экзальтированно. Или же не взросло, а утомленно? Трудно было сказать наверняка.

Сам Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что рад видеть Кью. Да, под конец их знакомства Жан-Люк начал испытывать к Кью дружеские чувства — вероятно, не вполне уместные в отношении формы жизни, полностью отличной от человека — но появление Кью почти всегда сулило неприятности. К тому же, они так долго не виделись! Жан-Люк уже плохо помнил их отношения тех лет.

Первый посмотрел на Жан-Люка, ожидая реакции на гостей, но, не дождавшись команды или даже намека, решил действовать на свое усмотрение: вначале направился к Кью и тщательно обнюхал его ногу, а затем подошел к двойнику Жан-Люка и с сомнением оглядел с ног до головы. Все хвосты, кроме основного, Первый поджал, из-за чего стал похож на огромную упитанную крысу. Двойник бросил на собаку только беглый взгляд и тут же отвернулся. Первый издал неопределенный звук, полный сумбурных эмоций, среди которых яснее всего звучало неодобрение.

Какое-то время никто, кроме Первого, не нарушал тишины. В конце концов заговорил Двойник:

— Думаю, будет лучше, если все объяснит Кью, — произнес он. Было в его голосе, в манере держаться что-то неуловимо раздражающее, какая-то неуместная раскрепощенность. — А мне надо спешить, дело срочное.

— Но мы же так и не договорились… — начал Кью возмущенно, но не закончил, потому что его спутник щелкнул пальцами и исчез в яркой вспышке света. — Отлично, просто отлично! Какой пример ты подаешь? Что за манера сбегать посреди разговора? — Кью вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Жан-Люка. — Ну что ж, ничего не остается, придется рассказывать мне. Не уверен, что я знаю достаточно короткие слова…

— Ты появился первый раз после нескольких десятилетий, и первое, что делаешь — оскорбляешь меня?

— Не хочу нарушать традиции! Только не говори мне, что не скучал по нашим перепалкам. Мой Жан-Люк все равно давно уже сознался, что они ему нравятся. А это значит, что ты думаешь так же. — Кью подняв одну бровь с немым вызовом.

Жан-Люк промолчал. Возможно, останься он прежним, не смог бы сдержать раздражения, но, как оказалось, теперь даже вербальные выпады Кью он выносил совершенно спокойно. Жан-Люк получил синтетическое тело три дня назад и еще не успел привыкнуть, но некоторые вещи, вроде свежеприобретенного хладнокровия, ему определенно нравились.

Первый наконец прекратил рассматривать гостя, направился к своей миске и начал требовательно бить ее лапой.

— И покорми свою собаку! Это бренчание действует мне на нервы! — А вот Кью явно был раздражен. Он напряженно поднял плечи, нахохлившись, как замерзшая птица.

— Я очень рад за «Жан-Люка», кем бы он ни был, но может ты все же объяснишь, что происходит?

Кью вздохнул, помолчал, снова вздохнул, перевел взгляд на пса. Жан-Люк воспользовался паузой, чтобы усесться за стол. Только когда он сделал первый глоток чая, Кью наконец-то заговорил.

— В континууме эпидемия, — голос у него был безрадостный.

— Не думал, что кью могут болеть.

— Это не вполне болезнь. Ты же читал доклады дорогой Кэти о наших встречах?

— Кэти? Ты об адмирале Джэйнвей?

— О ком же еще?

Жан-Люк кивнул.

— Значит, знаешь о континууме то же, что и она. И как думаешь, почему там запрещено инакомыслие?

Честно говоря, Жан-Люк полагал, что единственной причиной служило высокомерие: кью считали свой образ мыслей единственно верным, образ жизни единственно правильным, и принять иную точку зрения для них было практически невозможно. Только теперь Жан-Люк задумался, не стояло ли за их желанием придерживаться единого курса что-то еще?

Кью продолжил, вторя мыслям Жан-Люка:

— Уверен, ты считаешь единственной причиной нашу уверенность в собственном превосходстве. Но это не так. Не вполне так. У любви к единообразию мнений есть важные основания. Тебя никогда не интересовало, почему мы называемся континуумом?

— Конечно, интересовало. Но я не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу от тебя объяснение.

— Что ж, я тоже не думал, что буду делиться с человеком нашими секретами. Но все же, твой случай особенный. Ты ведь тоже Жан-Люк — до какой-то степени…

Это «до какой-то степени» Жан-Люку совершенно не понравилось, но он промолчал, чтобы не сбить Кью с мысли.

— «Континуум» следует понимать буквально, как неразрывность времени, пространства и разума.

— А! Значит, и неразрывность мыслей?

— Именно! Континуум всегда был достаточно однородным по той простой причине, что мы связаны гораздо теснее, чем вы, люди. Наши умы соединены в непрерывное целое, а пространство и время сотканы в единую сеть. Даже я — при всей своей склонности к нестандартному мышлению — обычно не перехожу черту и не нарушаю общий ход мыслей. И никто не нарушает. Не нарушал раньше. Ты же читал доклады Кэти о Куинне?

Жан-Люк кивнул.

— Значит, знаешь, что он хотел покончить с собой. Одной из причин, по которой Куинна заперли в астероиде, был страх заразиться его философией. Континуум потребовал изолировать инакомыслящего, перекрыть связь. Да даже сам Куинн понимал, что его образ мыслей может растечься по континууму и изменить мнения и суждения тех, кто вовсе этого не желал. Куинн хотел убедить нас в своей правоте, а не заразить ею, как вирусом, вот почему он вначале стал человеком, и только потом убил себя.

— Я думал, он сделал это потому, что, будучи Кью, невозможно умереть…

— Может ли умереть бессмертный? Поверь мне, может, этот парадокс вполне решаем. Куинн боялся, что момент его смерти окажется таким ярким, таким значительным, что повлияет на восприятие его идей.

— Но теперь в континууме появился кью, который не стесняется навязывать свое мнение? В этом проблема?

— Все еще хуже. — Кью еще больше помрачнел. — О войне в континууме ты тоже знаешь. И что такое война, если не крайнее противоречие мнений? Она сильно повлияла на континуум, во всех смыслах. Кэти упоминала про разрывы? Некоторые кью умерли, некоторые отказались участвовать. Континуум потерял однородность. Это плохо для нас, неприятно и тяжело, но, как мы думали, пережить войну удалось без больших потерь. Мы ошиблись. В какой-то момент все мы начали замечать необычное — не только в континууме, повсюду. Космос вел себя странно, планеты сходили с орбит, астероиды взрывались, сверхновые возникали из ничего, черные дыры появлялись там, где их никто не ждал, обезьяны пели песни на клингонском, бетазоиды ели кардассианцев, корабли Звездного флота летали на грибах, динозавры с Земли и основали свою цивилизацию в дельта-квадранте, а тихоходки стали разумным видом! Аномалии накапливались, искажения становились все страннее. И, что самое страшное, мы не могли найти причину! Мы, кью, все знающие, все видящие! Хотя нет, самое страшное даже не это. Пока мы пытались выяснить, что происходит, странности перестали быть странностями.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Представь себе: однажды ты замечаешь, что у всех людей теперь по три руки. Ты в шоке пытаешься понять, что происходит, весь день ищешь причину, затем, по этой вашей дурацкой человеческой привычке, ложишься спать, а наутро просыпаешься в полной уверенности, что три руки у вас было всегда. Как тебе такое, Жан-Люк?

— То есть, даже если эти разрывы континуума уже сильно повлияли на… на все вокруг, — Жан-Люк обвел каюту рукой— ты больше не можешь этого определить?

— Нет. Для нас грань между желаемым и действительным очень тонка. Задумаешься, отвлечешься, и вот уже ты живешь в мире собственных фантазий. — Кью поморщился, будто это был худший сценарий развития событий из всех, что он мог представить. — К тому же, мы не уверены, что в точности произошло. Вероятнее всего, дело даже не в самих разрывах, ведь мы их устранили. Искажения реальности стали возникать не сразу после войны. Мы думаем, что один из разрывов повредил сознание какого-то кью, и тот теперь не может функционировать нормально. Он болен, сошел с ума. А может, уже и не только он, ведь он был подключен к континууму. И это опасно не только для нас, но и для вселенной, для всего вокруг! Ты представляешь себе, что может сотворить существо, которое способно менять действительность по желанию, если потеряет с ней связь? Уже творит! А болезнь заставляет этого кью, кем бы он ни был, хотеть странного. Или же он просто забыл, каким мир должен быть на самом деле, и правит действительность, подгоняя под ложные воспоминания. Трудно сказать. — Кью сделал паузу, чтобы многозначительно вздохнуть. — Поначалу мы думали, что дело не в континууме, а во вселенной. Это в ней что-то сломалось. Но мы не могли найти причину! По счастливой случайности один из нас обнаружил в континууме маленькую странность, совсем крохотную. Он спросил о ней у остальных, и тут-то мы поняли, что происходит. После этого догадаться, что проблема не во внешнем мире, а в самом континууме, стало легко: никто не может повлиять на нас, действуя извне; такое под силу только одному из кью. Это не вселенная сбоит, а мы. Кью заболел, подцепил в одном из разрывов какую-то дрянь, или был контужен, или просто придумал чудовищную ерунду и поверил в нее, а его безумие начало распространяться и на остальных.

Кью замолчал и с жадностью посмотрел на чашку в руках Жан-Люка. Тот молча сходил за еще одной.

— И как вы решили эту проблему? Вы придумали, как находить искажения?

— Не вполне. — Кью отхлебнул чай, недовольно поморщился, сделал еще глоток. — Мы обнаружили — совершенно случайно — что если сконцентрироваться на странности, то ее можно осознать. Но для этого нужно знать, где искать. В любом случае, поиск последствий не имеет большого смысла. Нужно найти причину — того самого кью, с которого все началось. Вероятнее всего, он остался в континууме. Но вернувшись туда, мы рискуем и сами заразиться.

— И как вы поступили?

Кью пожал плечами:

— Мы сдались. Изолировались, прервав связь с остальными.

— То есть, фактически, вы сломали вселенную своим внутренним конфликтом и решили оставить все, как есть?

— Поверь, лично я считаю, что изоляция ничего не даст. Как найти причину, если мы разделились и существуем по отдельности? Как искать нарушения в континууме, прервав с ним связь? Наверняка мы все уже заражены, поздно принимать превентивные меры! Но, как я сказал, мы коллектив. Я не могу действовать вразрез с общим решением; по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда все так единодушны. Я могу лишь слегка уклониться от курса. Тут Жан-Люк прав. У него гораздо больше шансов пойти против воли континуума, не доломав его окончательно по одной простой причине: он еще не вполне влился и все еще немного чужой.

— И ты решил устроить карантин в моей каюте?

— А куда мне еще идти? И признай, Жан-Люк, человечество имеет к этой проблеме непосредственное отношение. Именно Кэтрин Джэйнвей вынесла решение, подтолкнувшее нас к войне. И потом, человеком я уже был, так что хотя бы знаю, каких ужасов ожидать!

Жан-Люк вскинул голову. Он-то думал, что под изоляцией подразумевался временный разрыв связи с континуумом, что Кью просто прекратил общаться с остальными, а он стал человеком? Это объясняло, почему он вдруг решил выпить чаю, почему не сотворил чашку из воздуха, почему никак не мог повлиять на решение того «Жан-Люка».

— Так ты больше не Кью?

— Конечно я кью! Как я и объяснил, всего лишь прервана связь. Стоит ее восстановить, как всемогущество вернется, и я смогу избежать дурацких вопросов, просто щелкнув пальцами и испарившись, как Жан-Люк только что.

— Кстати, о Жан-Люке. О нем ты не хочешь рассказать?

— Не уверен, что это имеет отношение к делу, — Кью выглядел почти смущенным.

— Но раз уж ты решил втянуть меня в эту историю, думаю, мне стоит быть в курсе, не находишь?

—Хорошо, я расскажу. Но обещай не психовать, ладно?

— Да говори уже!

Кью сделал загадочную паузу. Искоса посмотрел на Жан-Люка. Полюбовался собственным ногтем.

— Кем ты себя считаешь, Жан-Люк? — наконец спросил он.

— Ты про мое новое тело?

— Я про твое новое все. Ты же не думаешь, что человеческое сознание можно отделить от мозга и переписать на совершенно другой, чуждый носитель? Человек не компьютерная программа — тело такая же часть тебя, как и сознание. Одно невозможно без другого.

Жан-Люк вдруг испытал чудовищное дежавю: он уже говорил с Кью о том, можно ли остаться человеком в нечеловеческом теле, и совсем недавно. Он вспомнил бесконечную пустоту и белую лестницу. Интересное совпадение! Впрочем, эта тема волновала Жан-Люка; не удивительно, что она всплыла и во сне.

— Но доктор Сунг сказал, что перенес мое сознание. Что ему удалось создать технологию…

— Такую технологию в принципе невозможно создать на вашем уровне развития. Вы не понимаете, что такое сознание и как с ним работать, — реальный Кью был полностью солидарен с Кью из сна. — Как же тогда вам его перенести? Единственное, что людям под силу — сделать копию. Представь себе ситуацию: твое сознание отправили в искусственное тело, но старый Жан-Люк так и не умер, его удалось спасти. Что тогда? Кого считать настоящим? Может быть, старого просто убить, чтобы не портил статистику? Топором по голове и спрятать тело! Но нет, для этого вы уже слишком цивилизованны. А вот суть вещей все еще не вполне улавливаете. Могут существовать человек и его копия, клон, двойник, но не один и тот же человек в двух местах одновременно. Такое под силу только кью, но никак не примитивным гуманоидам! И не говори мне о путешествиях во времени! — Кью поднял палец, будто пытался предотвратить неизбежное, хотя Жан-Люк и не собирался возражать. — В них вы понимаете даже меньше, чем в работе сознания.

Жан-Люк нехотя кивнул. Да, у него возникали сомнения в собственном статусе. Как и у Звездного флота, и у Федерации — по возвращении на Землю Жан-Люк должен был пройти медицинское обследование, а затем судебную экспертизу для подтверждения личности. Но в случае Федерации вопрос был скорее юридический: мог ли новый Жан-Люк наследовать старому? Мог ли претендовать на его место в жизни? Однако у проблемы была и философская подоплека, о которой пока совершенно не было времени поразмыслить. Жан-Люк только ощущал смутное беспокойство, которое усилилось после слов Кью.

— А если даже и так, если я новый… человек… новое синтетическое существо, что это меняет?

— А ты никогда не задумывался, что стало с оригиналом?

Жан-Люк опешил:

— Он умер.

— Да, да, в смерти вы тоже разбираетесь не очень. Смерть — всего лишь фаза.

— Полагаю, что ты-то знаешь лучше.

— Именно! — Кью самодовольно надулся. — И могу сказать точно, что смерть совсем не такая, какой вы ее представляете. Если бы ты только знал, Жан-Люк! Ты бы обхохотался!

Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что хочет хохотать, когда узнает, что ждет его после смерти. Он никогда не думал о том, что будет дальше — просто потому, что, не обладая достаточной информацией, считал такие размышления бесполезными. Но на что намекал Кью? На перерождение? Загробный мир? Если тот теперь вообще полагался Жан-Люку — он больше не был человеком, а значит, человеческие правила на него не распространялись, ведь так?

Кью продолжил:

— Оригинал Жан-Люка, как ты совершенно верно заметил, умер. А потом я напомнил ему о том, что он задолжал мне вечность, и Жан-Люк согласился со справедливостью требования. Так что теперь он со мной.

Жан-Люк вдруг явственно вспомнил сон: бесконечное светящееся пространство, лестница в небо, Кью и его предложение. Так значит, сон и правда не был случайным? Значит, он был связан с сегодняшним визитом?

— В каком смысле «с тобой»?

— Во всех, даже самых непристойных! — Кью утрированно подмигнул, на миг став похожим на себя прежнего.

— Оставь свои шутки! Объясни внятно!

— Я объясняю очень внятно, Жан-Люк! — Кью раздраженно дернул рукой и задел чашку чая. Та опрокинулась, кипяток плеснул на руку. — Горячо!

Первый, который до этого смирно лежал под столом, вскочил и залился лаем.

В голосе Кью звучал шок. Он задрал рукав, оголив предплечье:

— Меня ошпарило! Рука! Жан-Люк, сделай что-нибудь, возможно, я тут умираю!

— Первый! Замолчи!

Пес перестал гавкать и теперь рычал, с подозрением уставившись на Кью. Парящие над ним звезды возмущенно превращались в сверхновые, а спина прорастала извивающимися щупальцами. Видимо, Первый был серьезно напуган, обычно он так резко не реагировал.

— Первый!

Пес наконец замолк.

Жан-Люк перевел взгляд на Кью и вздохнул. Он налил чай никак не меньше пятнадцати минут назад, тот наверняка уже остыл. Но, конечно, Кью должен был превратить мелкое происшествие в драму.

— Значит, без связи с континуумом ты не только не обладаешь могуществом, но и чувствуешь боль, совсем как человек?

— Может быть, ты на время прекратишь допрос и все же поможешь мне? А то пока складывается впечатление, что, став синтом, ты совсем растерял знаменитую человеческую эмпатию. Я тут страдаю, но не вижу и следа сочувствия!

Кью осторожно поддерживал руку, вытянув перед собой, а выражение лица у него было как у обиженного ребенка.

— Cейчас появится медицинская голограмма, — объяснил Жан-Люк, вставая, чтобы обойти стол и посмотреть, что с рукой. Издали она казалась совершенно здоровой. — Вызов происходит автоматически.

— И сколько ее ждать? Я испытываю боль, Жан-Люк! Мучения!

— Экстренная медицинская голограмма! У нас пациент, требующий внимания, — сказал Жан-Люк. Видимо, Кью повредил руку так незначительно, что программа вызова не срабатывала.

Ничего не произошло.

— Мне кажется, ожог расползается. Посмотри, он становится больше!

— Не говори ерунды, — начал Жан-Люк, но так и не закончил фразу, потому что теперь, подойдя почти вплотную, увидел, что тот и правда становился больше. Только вот это был не ожог.

Жан-Люк на автомате сделал в сторону Кью еще один шаг, не спуская взгляда с самого странного, что он когда-либо видел: там, где на кожу Кью попал чай, шевелилось… Жан-Люк схватился за виски от внезапной боли. Предплечье Кью выглядело так ненормально, так нереально, так неправильно, что от одного его вида начиналась мигрень. Кожа казалась неплотной, полупрозрачной, и сквозь нее просвечивали… процессы, пертурбации, смятение, галактический шум, вселенная, такая поломанная, изувеченная, неправильная, что одна мысль о ней заставляла мозг сбоить. Жан-Люк почти физически ощущал, как у него в голове рушатся синаптические связи, как электрические сигналы идут не туда, как сознание мутнеет. Он почувствовал, что парит в космосе, потом вдруг стал пулей, несущейся к цели, черной дырой, кальмаром, вселенной, выводком зайцев, и наконец-то увидел панель диагностики.

«Проверено 3% памяти», гласила надпись. Дальше были еще слова, но перед глазами все плыло, Жан-Люк не мог разобрать ни буквы.

— Быстрее, быстрее, — пробормотал он

Жан-Люка откинуло; он потерял равновесие и упал на колени. Несколько мгновений перед глазами стояла тьма, в которой роились крошечные бордовые мушки, а затем зрение начало возвращаться. Каюта проявлялась медленно, по сантиметру вползая на привычное место; она казалась немного зыбкой, чуть более прозрачной, чем надо, но хотя бы не нарушала всех законов физики разом.

Жан-Люк обернулся и нос к носу столкнулся с Первым. Тот взволнованно сопел, а щупальца, такие черные, что казались провалами в реальности, возбужденно извивались вокруг его головы. Одно из них было раза в три толще и длиннее остальных, оно стояло вертикально и самым кончиком рисовало в воздухе затейливые нервные фигуры.

На плечо Жан-Люка опустилась ладонь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кью, опускаясь на корточки рядом.

— Да, — ответил Жан-Люк с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем ощущал. — А ты? Что с рукой?

Тьма почти рассеялась, оставив лишь легкий намек на сумерки, красные мушки тоже пропали, а каюта перестала зыбко раскачиваться. Жан-Люк на всякий случай коснулся ножки стола. Нормальная ножка, деревянная на ощупь. Конечно, по иронии, как раз стол был голографическим, но, во всяком случае, выглядел и ощущался как обычно. Жан-Люк осторожно перевел взгляд на Кью, старательно избегая смотреть на руку. Кью тоже вел себя прилично: не таял, не превращался в мираж, не нарушал законов физики.

— Можешь не волноваться, я натянул рукав, теперь ничего не видно.

Кью продемонстрировал руку, а затем неуклюже поднялся на ноги. Жан-Люк с опаской взглянул на протертый рукав, но ничего плохого не случилось; плотной ткани оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы защитить от безумия.

— Что это было? — Жан-Люк тоже встал.

— Вероятно, мы только что обнаружили еще одно искажение, прямо на моем теле. Благодари Первого, что он сбил тебя с ног. Я едва успел понять, что происходит, а пес уже делал подножку.

Жан-Люк повернулся к собаке и погладил по огромной голове. Первый слюняво заулыбался и втянул тентакли.

— И это повреждение возникло… из-за пролитого чая?

— Возможно, сейчас вселенная странно реагирует на самые банальные вещи. А может быть, искажение уже существовало, а чай просто помог его выявить. Трудно сказать наверняка — причинно-следственные связи начинают сбоить. — Кью вытянул руку перед глазами и пошевелил пальцами, рассматривая их со всех сторон. — Сам я ничего странного поначалу не заметил — для меня все выглядело как обычный ожог. Только потом, после твоей бурной реакции, я почувствовал… неправильность. Да и сейчас предплечье просто… не уверен, что знаю точное слово для этого ощущения. Мне неприятно знать, что оно есть. Как это у вас, людей, называется?

— Никак. Я тоже не замечал ничего странного, пока не начал пристально рассматривать твою руку.

— Да-да, именно так оно и работает: ты считаешь, что все в порядке, а потом раз, и вселенная сломана. Но вот что интересно: тебе обнаружить несоответствие оказалось легче, чем мне. — Кью задумчиво осмотрел Жан-Люка с головы до ног. — Думаю, у меня просто выше порог чувствительности — уж я за свою жизнь насмотрелся странного, поверь мне! А вот твой мозг просто не способен переварить достаточно сильные искажения, он начинает сбоить. Никогда не думал, что примитивное сознание может стать преимуществом!

— Значит, тот… тот Жан-Люк был прав, что отправился в континуум? Если ты заражен, а он — нет, то тебе туда лезть точно не стоит!

Кью покачал головой:

— Только вот я не уверен, что это я заражен. На меня мог повлиять другой кью. И все равно, находиться в континууме одному сейчас очень опасно. Но Жан-Люку ничего не докажешь, он упрям как… как ты! Как говорится, можно вывезти человека из человечества, но нельзя вывести человечество из человека. Жан-Люк до сих порешает проблемы самым топорным методом, вместо того, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать.

Жан-Люк удивленно покачал головой. Если так, то его двойник сильно изменился. Впрочем, это было не его дело. Его делом теперь был Кью, который представлял опасность для корабля. Нужно было собрать совещание и решить, как поступить. Точнее, сообщить капитану Риосу, чтобы тот собрал совещание и думал, что делать дальше. Сам Жан-Люк был всего лишь пассажиром, хотя время от времени и упускал это из виду.

— И где эта ваша голограмма, Жан-Люк? Рука все еще ноет, хотя уже и не так сильно.

— Значит, ты сможешь подождать еще пять минут. Мне нужно сообщить капитану.

— Ого! А это не ты? Понизили до первого помощника за провинность?

Жан-Люк недоверчиво посмотрел на Кью. Не может быть, чтобы он не знал о событиях последнего десятилетия. Или может? Ломать над этим голову было бессмысленно. Если Кью захочет, то расскажет сам. Жан-Люк вызвал капитана Риоса по громкой связи.

— Жду вас на мостике через десять минут, — сказал тот, как только Жан-Люк закончил говорить. И Кью тоже захватите. Но вначале все же попробуйте вызвать медицинскую голограмму. — Риос сделал паузу. — И… мы все еще в радиусе связи с флагманом Федерации. Им следует сообщить обо всем, и я думаю, что логичнее всего сделать это именно вам.


	3. Гла ва тртья

Медицинская голограмма появилась только после третьего вызова.

— Это уже не вполне медицина, а я доктор, а не специалист по эсхатологии. Но, конечно, я поищу, есть ли хоть какие-то упоминания подобных случаев. И возьму образец. Зайдите ко мне в медотсек, не хочу его транспортировать. Все-таки это очень интересно… — Доктор закончил осматривать руку Кью и повернулся к Жан-Люку: — Говорите, вы почти потеряли сознание после того, как увидели ожог? Возможно, дело в том, что ваше сознание перенесли совсем недавно, в спешке. Тело новое, и проверяли его недостаточно тщательно. Есть вероятность, что сенсоры работают с отклонениями и синтетическое тело позволяет вам ярче воспринимать изменения, которые начали происходить. Лично я не вижу в ожоге ничего странного. Просто подвергшийся температурному воздействию эпидермис, только и всего. В любом случае, я исследую пробу тканей. Да, а вам рекомендую сообщить капитану Риосу о том, что меня не сразу удалось вызвать. Так быть не должно: согласно настройкам, я обязан отвечать на любой вызов, если только не занят более приоритетным заданием. Но я не был занят, я просто ничего не слышал.

Голограмма отключилась, не попрощавшись.

Теперь нужно было связаться с кораблем Звездного флота, но это Жан-Люку не удалось: внешняя связь не работала.

— И что теперь? — спросил Кью. — Пойдем говорить с этим твоим Риосом? Скажи, как ты чувствуешь себя на корабле, где не имеешь власти? Наверняка тебе тяжело! Поделись чувствами со старым другом!

Жан-Люк не удостоил Кью ответом.

— Только, знаешь… не отходи далеко, хорошо? Сейчас может произойти что угодно, и я не хотел бы остаться с этим чем угодно наедине, — Кью поежился, подвинулся к Жан-Люку вплотную и теперь нависал над ним с высоты немаленького роста. — Ну что,

и

и

и

дем?

Голос Кью растянулся, свился в веревку, а затем распутался и улетел в белесую пустоту. Жан-Люк прикрыл глаза. Белый свет раздражал, лестница казалась бесконечной, и Жан-Люк устал подниматься, даже несмотря на то, что его тело здесь было всего лишь видимостью. А вот Кью шел, как ни в чем не бывало.

— И что ты собираешься делать, когда дойдем? — спросил ооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооооон.

Жан-Люк шагал по коридору. Самым странным было то, что он совершенно не помнил, чтобы открывал дверь и выходил наружу. Да и коридор выглядел… не так. Непривычно, тревожно, немного абсурдно, хотя что именно изменилось, понять было трудно. Краткий миг Жан-Люк был уверен, что стены должны быть другого цвета, но эта мысль быстро угасла, оставив лишь смутное беспокойство. Он провел рукой по обшивке. Обычное дерево, обычный интерьер, такой же, как на любом военном судне.

Сегодня сильно качало, и Жан-Люк на мгновенье испугался, что совершенно отвык от моря. Но нет, новое тело его не подвело, оно уверенно держалось на ногах.

Под потолком клубились черные тучи, время от времени разражаясь молниями и грохоча. Жан-Люк нерешительно остановился. А вот пса погода ничуть не смутила: он проскользнул под ногами и, радостно лая, помчался вперед.

— Первый, вернись! Ко мне!

Ноль внимания. Пес скрылся за поворотом, оставив в воздухе мерцающий звездный след. Жан-Люк устремился за ним; он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Первый разгуливал один по кораблю в такой момент. Кью не отставал. Он справлялся с качкой гораздо хуже, время от времени сбиваясь с ритма, наталкиваясь на Жан-Люка и спотыкаясь.

Первый несся в сторону мостика. Что ж, он по крайней мере двигался в нужном направлении. Жан-Люк свернул за угол и успел увидеть, как пес исчезает в огромной дыре от пушечного ядра, насквозь пробившего «Ла Сирену» несколько дней назад. Это было даже неплохо, потому что сквозь проем можно было сократить путь. Жан-Люк решительно полез следом, пригнувшись, чтобы не задеть развороченные в щепки края. Кью громко сопел позади.

— С кем вы успели поссориться?

— О чем ты?

— О повреждениях. Корабль выглядит так, будто вы порядком кого-то разозлили. Играли в морской бой? Как вы вообще вышли в море с такими повреждениями?

— Не говори ерунды, Кью, — Жан-Люк отмахнулся от неуместной шутки. — «Ла Сирена» всегда такой была. Лучше ищи искажения.

— Но ведь тебе их обнаружить легче, чем мне! Примитивный мозг, помнишь?

Жан-Люк повернулся к Кью, собираясь предложить помолчать, пока они не дойдут до мостика, но никакого Кью больше не было, да и проема от снаряда тоже: Жан-Люка окружал новенький коридор с оптимистично бежевыми стенами, совершенно пустой. Висела напряженная тишина. Качки здесь не было, и Жан-Люк на миг потерял равновесие, не успев перестроиться.

— Первый? — Он из принципа вначале позвал собаку. — Кью?

Никто не ответил. Жан-Люк надеялся, что его спутники просто остались на «Ла Сирене», спокойно добрались до мостика и нашли капитана Риоса. Тот был в состоянии разобраться с ними самостоятельно; главное, чтобы их не выбросило куда-нибудь еще, как Жан-Люка сейчас. Если Кью чувствовал искажения хуже, значило ли это, что они и влияли на него меньше? Этого Жан-Люк не знал.

В нескольких метрах впереди виднелись створки лифта, сзади же коридор сворачивал. У поворота на стене висела очень знакомая панель. Жан-Люк еще помнил время, когда она считалась передовой, но сейчас выглядела полностью устаревшей. Он задумчиво подошел и провел по гладкой поверхности рукой. Монитор послушно активировался, показав местоположение: палуба с личными каютами, корабль «Энтерпрайз» серии D.

Жан-Люк улыбнулся:

— Ну надо же! Сто лет не видел… — Чувство ностальгии и радостного узнавания стремительно таяло, сменяясь ощущением, что все идет как обычно, как должно, что в происходящем нет ничего странного. Жан-Люк успел засечь тот момент, когда его сознание начало принимать новую действительность за норму, и вцепился в воспоминания, как Первый в крысу.

— Нет, все не так, я летел на «Ла Сирене», а не «Энтерпрайзе»!

— На «Ла Сирене»? А это что за корабль? Никогда о нем не слышал!

Жан-Люк резко обернулся на голос и нос к носу столкнулся с Ворфом и Деанной Трой, которые выходили из голодека. На миг он задумался, откуда голодек на этой палубе. Возможно, планировка изменилась из-за искажения? Но это было не так существенно, гораздо более важным казалось не забыть, что корабль не тот. Эта мысль уже казалась шальной и странной, будто Жан-Люк упорно цеплялся за обрывки растаявшего сна, нелепого и невозможного. Ну правда, какая «Ла Сирена»? Такого корабля в Звездном флоте точно не существовало.

— Капитан? — в голосе Деанны звучала тревога. — С вами все в порядке? Вы больны? Как вы себя чувствуете?

— О чем вы? А, это! — Жан-Люк совершенно упустил из виду, что сейчас выглядит намного старше. Отлично, значит, для Деанны он здесь чужой. Значит, это не его фантазии, он действительно не из этого времени. — Все хорошо, просто я… постарел.

А вот сама Деанна выглядела отлично: казалась такой юной и хрупкой, такой поразительно красивой! Да и Ворф тоже был другим: слишком молодой, слишком худощавый, очень порывистый. Жан-Люк задумчиво смотрел на них, раздумывая, стоит ли вовлекать в происходящее. Деанна могла оказаться полезной, уж она должна была неплохо разбираться в сбоях сознания.

— Вы из будущего? Тогда нам не стоит вас ни о чем расспрашивать. Или вы из нашего времени, но изменились? — Ворф задавал очень правильные вопросы.

Жан-Люк только теперь обратил внимание, что и Ворф, и Деанна были одеты для отдыха, а не для службы. Ситуация казалась знакомой. Он помнил этот день: однажды он уже стоял здесь, в коридоре, такой же сбитый с толку и растерянный. Тогда он тоже встретил Деанну и Ворфа: после того, как начал спонтанно перемещаться между тремя точками времени. И в той истории Кью тоже принимал непосредственное участие. Имело ли это значение? Возможно, Кью соврал ему, а происходящее — часть очередного испытания человечества? Но нет, это было бы нелогично, разве синтетическое существо может представлять людей в суде континуума? Впрочем, в прошлый раз Кью вполне устроило участие Дейты и Деанны, а ведь ни один из них не был человеком.

— Дайте угадаю: вы только что гуляли по берегу Черного моря под звуки балалайки?

— Капитан, так вы… — Ворф шагнул вперед.

— Я уже прожил это день однажды. Вы правы, коммандер Ворф, я из будущего. Свяжитесь с вашим капитаном и уведомьте Уилла… то есть, первого помощника Райкера, — после того, как Жан-Люк назвал Первым собаку, обращаться так же и к Райкеру было немного неловко, — а еще коммандера Дейту. Начните сканирование на предмет временных аномалий, нарушений пространственно-временного континуума. Выполняйте!

Ворф повернулся к Деанне и вопросительно на нее посмотрел, очевидно, ожидая, что она опровергнет или подтвердит слова Жан-Люка.

Деанна кивнула:

— Я чувствую, что это правда. Это капитан Пикард. Хотя он и сильно изменился, структура мыслей осталась той же, паттерны по большей части совпадают.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — только после этого сказал Ворф и щелкнул по значку связи.

— А вас, Де… советник Трой, я попрошу о помощи. Давайте пройдем в ваш кабинет. Хотя нет, — Жан-Люку пришло в голову, что сейчас Деанне нужно находиться именно там, где она и была — иначе она не сможет помочь Жан-Люку из этого времени. — Нет, вначале поговорите с капитаном, и не спешите, там дело важное. Я подожду у себя в каюте.

— Хорошо… капитан. Только я не думаю, что мы можем пустить вас в каюту нашего капитана. Я найду для вас свободную гостевую.

— Вы правы, — смутился Жан-Люк. Опять воспоминания его подводили! Конечно, ему не могли дать каюту капитана, это было бы грубым нарушением процедуры.

За углом послышался дробный цокот и шумное дыхание, будто там впервые за десятилетия вышел на пробежку старик. Топот то становился громче, то затихал, временами сменяясь шумным фырканьем.

Ворф удивленно обернулся, потянувшись рукой к тому месту, где обычно висел фазер.

— Все в порядке! — поспешил уверить его Жан-Люк, пока Ворф не перешел к решительным действиям. — Думаю, что знаю, кто это. Первый, Первый, ко мне! Моя собака, тоже из будущего.

— Удивлен, что у вас не лошадь, сэр, — только и заметил Ворф.

Топот ускорился, и из-за угла показался Первый, радостно виляющий всеми своими хвостами. Он подбежал и встал рядом, время от времени с облегчением заглядывая Жан-Люку в лицо. За время отсутствия пес успел приодеться, и теперь щеголял в старинном мундире с начищенными до блеска пуговицами. Кажется, собаки так обычно не делали, но Жан-Люк не был уверен на сто процентов. Но хорошо, что теперь не было нужды переживать о судьбе пса. Вот бы еще не нервничать из-за разваливающейся вселенной! И Кью. Из-за Кью Жан-Люк тоже волновался, потому что совершенно не был уверен, что тот сможет справиться с ситуацией сам, не прибегая к обычным возможностям.

Деанна закончила и повернулась к Жан-Люку:

— Я провожу вас.

— Нет, оставайтесь здесь, я сам найду дорогу. Вы просто проследите по системе, чтобы я дошел туда, куда собирался, хорошо? — Жан-Люк не хотел менять прошлое своим присутствием. — Здесь сейчас должен будет пройти ваш Жа… капитан, вы сможете доложить обо всем.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Деанна с некоторым сомнением. — Вам прямо до поворота и направо. Последняя каюта по коридору. Вы сразу поймете, что пришли: там снарядами повреждена обшивка.

Жан-Люк благодарно кивнул и пошел прочь. Первый трусил рядом, шумно дыша.


	4. Гава че твер тая

Удивительное дело: Жан-Люк прекрасно понимал, что находится в чужом времени, помнил, что Кью пропал, знал, что сама вселенная под угрозой, но вид каюты «Энтерпрайза» все равно заставил его расслабиться. А ведь это даже не была его собственная каюта: гостевая каюта оказалась раза в два меньше, здесь не было гостиной, а диван и стол стояли прямо в спальне. Жан-Люк задумчиво потрогал рукой косяк двери. Ностальгия по дому, по Земле никогда его особенно не мучила. Конечно, как и у каждого, кто покидал родную планету надолго, бывали моменты, когда Жан-Люку хотелось снова пройтись по теплому песку босиком, искупаться в море, просто полежать на траве, пялясь в голубое небо. Но эти моменты были мимолетны, да и голодек успешно справлялся с тем, чтобы утолить жажду привычных ощущений. И уж тем более Жан-Люк не ждал, что будет скучать по каюте космического корабля, но он скучал. Только сейчас, попав сюда снова, он осознал, насколько сильно. Парадоксальное чувство уюта и безопасности накатило волной, окутав его под мирное жужжание двигателей. Даже стерильный воздух казался приятным. Впрочем, покой длился очень недолго.

Первый ворвался внутрь и, застыв в центре, облаял все вокруг, а затем начал носиться кругами, обнюхивая мебель. У ложного окна он задержался. Несколько секунд пес просто смотрел на пол между диваном и столиком, а затем начал утробно рычать. Жан-Люк подошел ближе и взглянул туда же, куда смотрел пес.

На полу лежала женщина: на спине, широко раскинув руки, щекой в огромной луже крови. Лужа немного рябила. Она будто была то реальной, то нет, то простой и понятной, то странной до физического отторжения. Жан-Люк поспешно отвернулся.

— Первый, сидеть, — сказал он.

Удивительным образом пес послушался. Жан-Люк подошел ближе, стараясь смотреть не на лужу, а на женщину. Та не шевелилась и, кажется, не дышала.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Жан-Люк и чуть не поморщился от того, какой неуместный вышел вопрос. Конечно, она была не в порядке. — Вы меня слышите?

Женщина была одета в нежно-розовое шелковое платье, поверх которого накинула совершенно неподходящий архаичный китель, по фасону похожий на тот, что был на Кью. Грудь женщины пересекала пулеметная лента, а на ноги были натянуты грубые кирзовые сапоги. Жан-Люк заколебался, не желая приближаться к опасно мерцающей луже, но затем все же протянул руку и осторожно отодвинул прядь светлых волос, открывая лицо. Он сразу же узнал его. Аманда Роджерс, еще одна кью.

— Эй, вы живы? Аманда? Это вы?

Он осторожно коснулся пальцами плеча. Вселенная выдержала и не схлопнулась, а Аманда застонала. Первый отошел подальше, на безопасное расстояние. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем Аманда начала подниматься, неуверенно и медленно. Вид у нее был непонимающий.

— Я могу вам помочь? Вам плохо? Это искажение?

— Я… нет, со мной все хорошо. Просто я только что из континуума, и там сейчас немного странно. — Она посмотрела на Жан-Люка, и на лице ее появилось узнавание. — А, это вы, капитан! Что вы здесь делаете?

— Что я делаю на «Энтерпрайзе»? — Жан-Люк вначале ответил, и только потом вспомнил, что не прав. Но чувство принадлежности было таким сильным! Временами он и правда ощущал себя на своем месте здесь, а не на «Ла Серене», существование которой казалось призрачным воспоминанием.

Аманда подслеповато прищурилась и огляделась:

— Так это «Энтерпрайз»? Тогда простите за вопрос. Но вот только вы кажетесь очень… видавшим виды. Слишком морщинистым для этого времени.

— Да, я выгляжу старше, чем обычно.

— Именно это я и хотела сказать, просто забыла, как правильно выразиться. Без связи с континуумом трудно подбирать слова. Они такие странные, а у меня давно не было практики в человеческом языке, и многое о прежней жизни вылетает из головы. — Она медленно поднялась на ноги и огляделась. — А вы не видели щенят?

— Щенят?

— Да, у меня с собой было пятнадцать или шестнадцать, но я не могу их найти. Куда же они могли подеваться?

— В последнее время тут многие пропадают. Но вы точно в порядке? Вы лежали на полу в крови и казались мертвой, когда я вошел. И, думаю, вам лучше отойти от лужи, она не внушает мне доверия. Я чувствую искажение.

— Всегда так лежу, что в этом странного? Меня гораздо больше волнуют щенята. — Аманда послушно поднялась и отошла на несколько шагов. — Жаль, что теперь искать их придется человеческими методами, это займет время. Но я, наверное, заражена. Во всяком случае, надеюсь, что причина разорванной связи в этом, а не в том, что континуум погиб. Он пропал внезапно, когда я искала Генерала.

Слова Аманды не вполне совпадали с тем, что Жан-Люк слышал от Кью. Тот утверждал, что отключены все, и только «его» Жан-Люк собирался отправиться в континуум для поиска искажений.

— Я думал, что в континууме сейчас никого нет.

— Да, но полностью соединение разорвали только с теми, кто заражен. Вначале с Кью — потому что вирус пошел от него, — а теперь и со мной.

Жан-Люк нахмурился. Так это Кью виноват в случившемся? Как типично! Но об этом лучше было поговорить с самим Кью, когда они снова увидятся. А сейчас Жан-Люку хотелось выяснить еще кое-что:

— Кто такой Генерал?

— Один из кью, возглавлявших наших противников во время войны. С тех пор это прозвище к нему и прилипло. Он давно пропал, а нам нужно прийти к решению. Я отправилась его искать, но как только пришла сюда по его следу, связь прервалась. Хорошо, что я привыкла к человеческому телу — другому кью в такой ситуации было бы некомфортно!

Из другого конца каюты донесся писклявый визг.

— О, мои щенята! — Аманда бросилась к кровати, скрытой за книжными стеллажами, Жан-Люк направился следом.

И щенята, и Первый сидели на кровати. Вернее, это Первый сидел, а щенята сновали вокруг, набрасывались на его хвосты, пытались залезть на спину, грызли пуговицы на кителе и охотились на звезды, витающие над головой. Пес смиренно сносил все и только удрученно вздыхал.

Аманда подхватила на руки одного щенка и радостно закружила с ним по комнате. Сейчас по ней совершенно нельзя было сказать, что еще минуту назад она выглядела как труп; она казалось совершенно обычной девушкой, разве что немного странно одетой.

— Как хорошо, что они здесь! Собаки помогают снять тревогу, а, как понимаете, в последнее время в континууме неспокойно. Они — единственное, что я оставила из земной жизни.

— Но вы сказали, что пришли сюда за Генералом. Значит, он на корабле?

Аманда осторожно опустила щенка, и тот сразу же убежал к Первому и спрятался за его спиной.

— Да, я чувствовала, куда он идет, но, конечно, не знала подробностей. Возможно, он до сих пор где-то рядом, но если даже и в курсе, что я пришла следом, сам не выйдет. Никто не уверен, как передается болезнь, возможно, даже отключенные от континуума кью заразны. А Генерал очень… осторожен. — Она посмотрела на Жан-Люка. — Но, раз уж я застряла здесь, думаю, стоит обсудить все с Беверли. Возможно, она даст подсказку.

— Хорошая мысль. — Конечно, Беверли Крашер вовсе не была специалистом по болезням кью-континуума, но кто был? — Вы же дружили, когда были на «Энтерпрайзе» в прошлый раз? Свяжитесь с ней.

Наверное, правильнее было бы вызвать Беверли самому, но Жан-Люк от одной мысли об этом испытывал неловкость. Он вообще чувствовал некоторое смущение из-за того, кем стал, будто был виноват в своей синтетической природе и старости, а еще в том, что очевидно нарушал сейчас темпоральную директиву.

Беверли ответила не сразу, и, судя по звукам, в лазарете лило как из ведра:

— Здесь гроза и работать невозможно. Мы транспортируем оборудование. Я смогу зайти к вам через минут двадцать. Я разговаривала с Деанной, та тоже будет. Конец связи!

— Думаю, нам стоит накрыть стол к приходу остальных. Пока нет связи, мне придется есть, как человеку. И, возможно, я уже хочу есть, хотя и не вполне уверена. И еще нам нужен чай! — заметила Аманда. — Я помню, он мне нравился, и хочу попробовать снова. И торт! У вас есть предпочтения?

Из-за Деанны ответ был очевиден:

— Шоколадный.

— Хорошо, шоколадный, — Аманда попыталась щелкнуть пальцами, но тут же поняла свою ошибку и направилась к репликатору.

— А я сделаю чай, — сказал Жан-Люк и пошел доставать чашки.

Пятно крови у стола исчезло, будто его никогда и не было: Жан-Люк специально заглянул за диван.

Деанна и Беверли появились даже раньше, чем обещали. Когда они вошли, каюта представляла собой мирную картину: на столе стояли горячий чайник и большой торт, а по полу с радостным лаем носились щенята. Первый назначил себя их опекуном подошел к новой роли ответственно: отлавливал каждого, подтягивал к себе щупальцами и облизывал, пока щенок не оказывался весь мокрый. Затем он критически осматривал свою работу и, если находил щенка достаточно слюнявым, отпускал, а если нет — повторял процедуру.

— Еще зайдет коммандер Райкер, — сообщила Деанна с порога. — Он обещал быть через пять минут.

Жан-Люк кивнул. Очевидно, что Райкер должен был проверить, что творится на корабле, раз уж этого не мог сделать капитан. Интересно, что сейчас происходит у здешнего Жан-Люка? Сегодня был именно тот день, когда континуум решил отправить его в прошлое и будущее, чтобы он одновременными действиями во всех трех временах создал аномалию, которая уничтожит человечество. Кью же добавил кое-что от себя: еще одну временную точку в глубоком прошлом. Именно благодаря этому Жан-Люк смог понять, что делает не так, и вовремя остановиться, спася человечество от собственных действий. Жан-Люк надеялся, что его появление из еще одного времени не запутает все еще больше, чем уже произошло с помощью континуума.

Беверли радушно поздоровалась, но посмотрела на Жан-Люка очень удивленно. Это можно было понять: если бы он увидел Беверли, постаревшую на пару десятков лет, тоже удивился бы.

— Не возражаете, если я просканирую вас, капитан? Мне нужно убедиться, что вы — это вы. Деанна говорит, что узнает мысли, но разница все же есть. Конечно, с возрастом мышление и правда меняются…

— Тут дело не только в возрасте, — сказал Жан-Люк. — Давайте сядем, и я все объясню.

— Поговорим за чаем? — предложила Аманда гостеприимно. — Я реплицировала отличный торт. Шоколадный с орехами! Мне нравились такие, когда я была человеком!

Аманда принесла торт от репликатора уже после того, как Жан-Люк сделал чай, и он так его и не видел, так что сейчас поразился тому, какой он огромный. Даже из другого конца каюты было видно, что торт занимает почти четверть стола. Такой подошел бы для фуршета на сто человек, а не для скромного чаепития! Здесь что-то было не так. Чем ближе Жан-Люк подходил, тем больше у него возникало нехороших предчувствий. От вида торта сосало под ложечкой, и не от голода. Жан-Люк остановился, не желая приближаться к тому, что явно было искажением. Остальные рассаживались как ни в чем не бывало, не замечая странности происходящего.

Щенята тоже подтягивались, в надежде, что и им перепадет кусок. Первый, который никогда не любил сладкое, уселся на расстоянии нескольких метров и теперь взирал на остальных с отстраненным превосходством.

Жан-Люк уже начал отворачиваться от стола, когда раздался встревоженный голос:

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Жан-Люк, помоги мне! Жан-Люк! Жан-Люк, не дай этим женщинам съесть меня!

Первый снова залился истошным лаем.

— Кью? — Жан-Люк повернулся обратно и шагнул к столу, даже не успев осознать, что делает.

От торта фонило нарушением мироустройства, Жан-Люк чувствовал это физически, но больше ничего страшного пока не происходило. Реальность все еще вела себя более-менее прилично, она только слабо тарахтела от усилий сохранить приличный вид. Жан-Люк сделал еще один осторожный шаг и уставился на торт. Вероятно, это был самый странный торт в его жизни: он выглядел не очень ровным, словно был сделан ребенком или новичком; глазурь местами примялась и пошла складками, а кое-где вообще потекла. Торт был в форме человека по пояс. Лицо прорисовали небрежно и криво, чуть лучше вышли белая рубашка и жилет. Но даже несмотря на качество рисунка, Жан-Люк все равно узнал эти недовольно надутые губы, эти глаза, с опущенными вниз внешними уголками, эти массивный нос и подбородок.

Он завороженно сделал еще шаг, почти помимо своей воли.

— Конечно, это я, кто же еще! Может, вытащишь меня отсюда? Мне здесь не нравится!

— Но как?

— Как чувствую? Мягким и съедобным!

— Нет, как тебя вытащить? — Жан-Люк хотел добавить «ты стал тортом», но в последний момент решил не усугублять ситуацию. Если Кью этого не понимал, то мог впасть в панику. И кто знает, на что способен впавший в панику торт?

Беверли, Деанна и Аманда вели себя так, будто ничего странного не происходило. Он полностью игнорировали диалог и разливали чай.

— Жан-Люк, ты слышал меня? Дай руку и вытащи!

— Ты уверен, что это сработает?

Условно прорисованные руки были недовольно сложены на груди; Жан-Люк сомневался, что за них можно взяться.

— Я бы не стала этого делать, на вашем месте. — Аманда закончила наливать Деанне чай и повернулась к Жан-Люку. — Я догадываюсь, почему это произошло. — Она кивком указала на торт; тон у нее был такой будничный, будто обитателей континуума постоянно превращали в кондитерские изделия и ничего удивительного не происходило. — Вот вытащите вы Кью, а как потом засунете обратно? Нет, лучше уж съешьте кусочек! Беверли, положить вам?

— Конечно! Торт выглядит великолепно!

— Просто схвати меня за руку, Жан-Люк, дальше я сам! Быстрее, я чувствую себя очень странно, и мне это не нравится!

— Это он заразил континуум, его должны были наказать, — пояснила Аманда рассудительно.

Жан-Люк посмотрел на нее очень внимательно. Когда Аманда заявила, что виноват Кью, Жан-Люк сразу же поверил, но начал сомневаться. Он встречался с Амандой всего несколько раз, и она производила впечатление милой и доброй девушки. Конечно, став кью, она должна была измениться, но не настолько же, чтобы требовать для Кью наказания через… через отортвление! К тому же, насколько понял Жан-Люк, они с Кью были на одной стороне во время войны. Разве это не должно было их сблизить? Конечно, Кью мог приврать там, где ему было нужно, но сейчас именно слова Ананды производили странное впечатление, а не его.

— Кью говорил, что источник искажений не нашли.

— Да, да, он клялся, что это не он, но все аномалии связаны с ним! Они всегда происходят в тех местах, где Кью бывал, с теми, с кем он любит проводить время, во время событий, в которых он замешан. Вы же помните этот день! Сегодня началось испытание человечества!

— Во имя всех несуществующих богов! Все мы бывали везде, так почему вы решили, что виноват именно я? — воскликнул торт.

— А искажения на «Энтерпрайзе»?

— Случайность!

— В любом случае, так сказал Генерал.

— Которой тут же сбежал непонятно куда, бросив континуум на произвол! И который меня ненавидит!

— Как он может тебя ненавидеть, Кью? Он ведь тоже часть континуума, а война давно закончилась. И он наверняка ушел потому, что тоже подхватил вирус и не хотел заразить остальных. Он-то как раз ответственный член континуума! Подумать только, сломать континуум! Кто еще мог учудить такое? А ведь мне только стало там нравиться!

— Тебе стало нравиться там после революции, которую начал я! До этого ты поверить не могла тому, «какие дурацкие правила теперь придется выполнять»! Твои слова, не мои!

— Но из-за революции и начались искажения.

— Этого мы не знаем!

— Но это очевидный вывод!

— Уж ты должна понимать, что очевидное не всегда значит правильное! Не слушай ее, Жан-Люк! Да, меня выкинули из континуума, потому что решили, что я виноват. Но доказательств нет! Улики только косвенные!

— Они есть, — мрачно сказала Аманда и повернулась к Жан-Люку. — Лучше не помогайте ему, он и вам тоже что-нибудь сломает.

— Спасибо, он уже.

Торт скосил нарисованные глаза на Аманду и теперь пялился на нее очень выразительно, будто сомневаясь в разумности. Однако, если Аманда была права, если Кью и правда был виновником происходящего, то прийти на «Ла Сирену» было с его стороны крайне безответственно. Впрочем, кто и когда ожидал от Кью заботы о других?

Жан-Люк одернул себя. Нет, это несправедливо. Жан-Люку он неоднократно помогал. Кью не всегда обдумывал последствия своих поступков, но существу, которое в состоянии исправить все, что угодно, нет необходимости часто задумываться о таких вещах.

В любом случае, как бы Кью не поступил, это не означало, что его можно оставить в таком виде и, тем более, позволить съесть. Жан-Люк кинул взгляд на Деанну, которая в нетерпении ждала свой кусок, на Беверли, протягивающую тарелку, а затем уставился на торт. На глазури, в районе виска, теперь была нарисована капелька пота, а глаза комически расширились. От торта продолжало нести ненормальностью, изломанностью, нарушением всех законов разом. Он будто беззвучно жужжал от аномального напряжения. Жан-Люк нерешительно протянул руку и коснулся пальцами поверхности. На ощупь глазурь казалась обычной. Он постучал. Раздался глухой тихий звук, совершенно нормальный.

— Хватит стучать, переходи к делу! — судя по голосу, Кью был на грани истерики.

Жан-Люк осторожно запустил пальцы в бисквит и пошарил там, где была нарисована ладонь. Обычное влажное от сиропа тесто, обычный торт, в котором совершенно не за что ухватиться.

— Просто возьми меня за руку! Хватай и держи!

Жан-Люк нерешительно сжал пальцы, и тесто вдруг начало трансформироваться, меняться, стало упругим и теплым, зашевелилось и влажно вцепилось в ладонь.

— Теперь тяни!

Жан-Люк дернул на себя и почувствовал сопротивление. Чужие пальцы до боли вцепились в руку. Жан-Люк тащил изо всех сил, и торт поддался. Вначале изнутри с хриплым паническим вдохом вынырнула голова, затем плечи, а после весь Кью неуклюже выбрался в ореоле крошек и упал на стол. Во все стороны брызнул крем, и Жан-Люк поспешно отступил.

Женщины не успели закрыться и теперь все были в ошметках торта. На Жан-Люка тоже попало, хотя и гораздо меньше. Кью же перепачкался с головы до ног: он был весь в креме и тесте, а в волосах у него запутался крупный кусок воздушного безе с орешками. Первый заливался лаем, яростно маша хвостами, щенята пискливо тявкали.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Жан-Люк, оглядывая стол в поисках салфетки.

— И все же я думаю, что вы это зря, — Аманда недовольно поджала губы.

Жан-Люк хотел ответить резко, но остановился, потому что по Аманде шли… волны. Она сбоила, как голограмма при плохой связи. Жан-Люка снова накрыло чувством чудовищной неправильности, и он поспешно отвернулся.

— Аманда,

отойдите,

на

вас

действует

искажение,

— сказал он. —

Выйдите 

из-за

стола!

Он услышал собственные слова издалека, будто их произнес другой человек, а затем споткнулся о ступеньку, которой только что не существовало, и вцепился в перила.


	5. Г ла вапят ая

И снова эта лестница! Жан-Люк почти с наслаждением держался за перила, ощущая, что они настоящие, правильные и реальные. Хотя… если задуматься, то что правильного в лестнице, ведущей в рай? Как во вселенной вообще может существовать нечто настолько странное? То, что у лестницы, ведущей в рай, есть перила, почему-то казалось особенно абсурдным. Возможно, эта действительность тоже была искажена, просто Жан-Люк не чувствовал аномалии, потому что она было более старой и успела как следует прорасти в реальность.

Сейчас Жан-Люк стоял чуть выше середины лестницы; позади расположился Кью. Вид у него был недовольный.

— Но ты же не думаешь, что в состоянии все изменить? — спрашивал он.

— Кто, если не я? — ответил Жан-Люк, будто бы прекрасно понимая, о чем разговор. Только что он был… где-то еще? Сидел дома, в гостиной? Чувство раздвоенности быстро таяло.

— Кто, если не ты? Да ты издеваешься! Эта форма жизни превосходит современных людей по всем параметрам! Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь отказаться от их услуг!

— Услуг? Это так называется?

— Но это и правда услуга. Если бы не они, то люди бы попросту… исчезали. Насовсем, бесповоротно. А так у вас есть возможность дождаться момента, когда вы перейдете на новую ступень.

— Но если этого не произойдет?

— Поверь мне, вы движетесь вперед очень быстро. — Кью поджал губы. — Быстрее, чем хотелось бы некоторым в континууме. Да и что ты так завелся? Как по мне, провести вечность в таком приятном месте лучше, чем вообще перестать существо

о 

о

о

о

вать.

Голос Кью звучал не так. Он был вытянутый и длинный, и в то же время многократно пожеванный. Жан-Люк резко остановился. Действительность моргнула, испугавшись абсурдности происходящего, и вид изменился.

Теперь они с Кью уже почти достигли верхней площадки, и нижние ступеньки казались крошечными, а ворота — гигантскими. Находясь внизу, Жан-Люк не сознавал, насколько они огромны: в четыре человеческих роста, не меньше.

— Да, ты мой должник, — Кью хмурился, очевидно, не замечая того, что только что перепрыгнул к следующей сцене. — Но я не собираюсь тащить тебя силком. Я просто хотел предложить тебе более удачный вариант — удачный для всех. Поверь мне, со мной лучше, чем в раю!

— Но кто они, Кью?

— Называй их просто ангелами.

— И демонами? Ведь есть и ад? — Нужные фразы складывались сами, Жан-Люку нужно было только вовремя открывать рот.

— Технически, это одни и те же существа, так же, как и грешники с праведниками.

— Но зачем этим существам человеческие души?

Кью пожал плечами:

— Они испытывают к вам теплые чувства и хотят помочь. Ну и еще поэкспериментировать. Но уверяю, эксперимент тебе не навредит; я даже уверен, что если бы ты вошел в эти ворота, то тебе понравилось бы. Но ты же не собираешься этого делать, правда? В моей компании тебе будет гораздо лучше! Рай, конечно, очень приятен, но ничего нового ты там не увидишь и не узнаешь еще очень долго.

— А тем, кто в аду? Им он тоже не навредит?

— Не все так просто, Жан-Люк. Те, кто находится там, сами его выбрали, а значит, получили то, что хотели.

— О да, уверен, это был с их стороны сознательный выбор!

— Они, — Кью кивнул в сторону ворот, — считают, что достаточно сознательный, чтобы его учитывать. Ну а если и нет… значит, люди сами виноваты. Недотягивающие до идеала должны расплачиваться, ведь так?

— Странно, что континуум не вмешивается. Или вы лезете исключительно в дела людей? Почему такой интерес именно к нам?

— Ты слишком много воображаешь о человечестве! — Кью взглянул на него исподлобья. — И тут все не так просто. Есть факторы, о которых ты не знаешь.

— А буду ли я расплачиваться, когда мы отправимся в наше чудесное космическое путешествие? Я ведь не идеал.

Кью усмехнулся:

— Тут ты меня поймал. Нет, не будешь. Какой в этом интерес? Если бы я хотел для тебя расплаты, то просто сейчас не стал бы вмешиваться в происходящее, а наблюдал. Ты и сам отлично умер бы!

— И чего тогда ты хочешь?

Взгляд Кью стал очень серьезным, почти мрачным.

— Ты

разве

не

знаешь?

— с п р о с и л 

о н.

Кто-то отчаянно стонал, долго и громко. Жан-Люк огляделся. Он стоял в незнакомом коридоре, узком и темном; дверей впереди не было, только голые стены из дерева и две деревянные же лестницы, ведущие в разные стороны.

Жан-Люк обернулся, и непроизвольно сделал несколько шагов назад, потому что с другой стороны реальность выглядела очень странно. Коридор с каждым метром все сильнее расширялся: стены разбегались в разные стороны, потолок стремительно уносился вверх. И в самом конце, где его высота достигала семи-восьми метров, стояла медная статуя.

Жан-Люк сразу же понял, кого она изображала — достаточно было бросить один взгляд на напыщенную позу. Кью, во всем своем тщеславном великолепии. Он был одет в длинный камзол, кружевную рубашку, жилет и бриджи. Одна нога в высоком сапоге выступала вперед, а руки Кью скрестил на груди. Напыщенную позу дополняла презрительная усмешка. Голова скульптуры почти упиралась в потолок: свободного пространства над ней оставалось несколько десятков сантиметров.

С этой стороны в коридоре были тяжелые деревянные двери, тоже растянутые до немыслимых размеров. Долгий миг Жан-Люк не мог понять, почему это его волнует. Зачем ему вообще понадобились двери? Ах да, конечно, чтобы найти Кью, Аманду, Деанну и Беверли, а еще Первого и щенят! Ведь он еще недавно находился с ними в каюте, так? Важнее всего было обнаружить Кью, потому что именно из-за него начались аномалии. Во всяком случае, такую версию кто-то недавно высказывал.

— Кью? Мисс Роджерс? Первый!

Никакого ответа.

Если Кью находился за одной из дверей дальше по коридору, то вряд ли мог выйти наружу: ближе к статуе створки достигали в высоту почти шести метров. Впрочем, почему он вообще должен был сидеть в каюте? В прошлые разы Кью обнаруживался в самых странных местах. Его вообще могло унести в другое пространство и время. Но нет, Жан-Люк чувствовал, что сейчас он совсем рядом, буквально в нескольких метрах, а кроме кают здесь просто некуда было спрятаться.

Он сделал шаг в сторону ближайшей двери, но тут же остановился, потому что снова раздался тот же звук: протяжный и громкий, смесь царапающего по нервам скрежета и стенаний. Коридор дернулся, расширившись, и Жан-Люк догадался, что слышит: треск растягиваемого дерева. Звук медленно затихал, оставив за собой едва уловимое эхо.

Жан-Люк снова пошел. К счастью, дверь оказалась не заперта. Внутри была крошечная темная каюта, в которой уместились только кровать, сундук и маленький столик. Никакого Кью. Но тот находился очень близко, Жан-Люк это чувствовал. Он проверил каюту напротив: и там никого. Следующая пара дверей была выше, а одна створка к тому же оказалась неправильной формы и не вполне совпадала с проемом. Жан-Люку пришлось помучиться, прежде чем он ее открыл. Никого.

Он направился к следующей двери, и снова услышал звук, но на этот раз совсем другой; теперь это был глухой тяжелый звон. Жан-Люк перевел взгляд на статую, единственный металлический предмет в коридоре, и только сейчас заметил, что от нее фонит искажением.

Вместе с утробным гулом от монумента шли невидимые волны, рвущие реальность, Жан-Люк чувствовал их всем телом. Да и сама скульптура, если уж на то пошло, вызывала тревогу. Она казалась… недоброй.

Конечно, она изображала Кью, которого даже в лучшие моменты сложно было назвать добряком, но он никогда не вызывал у Жан-Люка почти физического неприятия. Поначалу Жан-Люк относился к нему как к стихийному бедствию, урагану. А как еще держать себя с настолько могущественным существом, против которого ты пылинка? Только считать форс-мажором. Но с течением времени Кью как будто научился воспринимать людей как личности, а не грязь под ногами, и заметно смягчился. И сам Жан-Люк тоже начал испытывать к нему если и не симпатию, то по крайней мере любопытство. Во всяком случае, во время последних визитом Кью Жан-Люк чувствовал себя в его обществе почти расслабленно, как с хорошим знакомым.

Статуя же вызывала страх, ненависть, отвращение, желание одновременно напасть и убежать. Жан-Люк уставился на нее, как загипнотизированный, не в силах отвести взгляд. Было в выражении металлического лица что-то примитивное, хтоническое, навевающее мысли о хаосе и об испорченном избалованном ребенке. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. Казалось, что Кью смотрит с насмешкой и угрозой одновременно, что он готов ожить и совершить если не чудовищное злодеяние, то уж точно первую попавшуюся пакость, которая взбредет ему в голову.

Жан-Люк перевел взгляд ниже и только теперь заметил табличку на постаменте. «Ариэль», гласила она. Жан-Люк издал удивленный смешок. Интересный выбор. Кто же тогда Просперо, устроивший аномальную бурю? Континуум?

Звук раздался снова, громче, чем прежде, и статуя повела плечом, будто пытаясь размять затекшую спину, а затем наклонила голову, чтобы посмотреть на Жан-Люка. Ее глаза быстро наливались тьмой, превращаясь в черные дыры. Жан-Люк застыл, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда, а скульптура подалась вперед и сделала первый неловкий шаг. Она запнулась, слезая с постамента, и сбила табличку, которая упала на пол, громко звякнув. Под ней обнаружилась еще одна надпись, затертая и еле видная. «Калибан».

Медная статуя чувствовала себя все увереннее, шагала все быстрее, а глаза ее были прикованы к Жан-Люку, который все еще не мог пошевелиться. Затем она поворочала челюстью, несколько раз беззвучно открыла рот и протянула металлическим басом:

— Жан-Люк! Жан-Люк! Жан-Люк! Жан-Люк! Ты мне и нужен! Иди сюда, повеселимся! Займемся омерзительным сексом, посюсюкаемся, пустим слюну друг другу в рот, потремся причиндалами! Отлично проведем линейное время!

Она хотела добавить что-то еще, но никак не могла совладать с собственной челюстью, так что снова начала беззвучно открывать рот, а затем беззвучно же захохотала, всем видом выражая злобное счастье. Очевидно, что она была безумна, намного безумнее своего прототипа, и уж точно безумнее всех существующих в мире статуй, вместе взятых.

Нужно было уходить, но ноги будто прилипли к полу. За долгие годы, проведенные в космосе, Жан-Люк привык к неожиданностям и опасностям, и прекрасно знал, как действовать в экстренной ситуации, он никогда не терялся, не застывал в полной беспомощности, но сейчас он чувствовал себя таким ничего не понимающ…

Статуя вдруг потеряла форму, рассыпавшись на миллиарды совершенно не связанных между собой вещей, противоречащих друг-другу. Четкие линии, будто начерченные по линейке, соединялись с кусками водянисто-хлюпающей органики, а те переходили в стеклянные шипы, воняющий гнилью арбуз, черную дыру, россыпь монет, пронзительный визг просят, от которых пахло свинарником, нечто настолько ужасное, что Жан-Люк хотел закрыть глаза, лишь бы не видеть, не видеть

не видеть

не видеть

не видеть

не видеть

  
не видеть

  
не видеть 

чудовищное недоразумение,

сводящую

с

ума

поломку.

Глаза не закрывались, ноги не двигались, даже пальцем пошевелить не удавалось. Нелепый монстр, притворявшийся статуей, двинулся пошел катился полз ползком мигал переливался шел шел шелшел свертелся курежился перелугнулся оп-цоп-цоп в сторону Жан-Люка.

Ноги так же внезапно отлипли от пола и Жан-Люк стремительно обернулся, ожидая увидеть за спиной ромуланских шпионов, облучающих его ядовитыми лучами, или кардассианского гала, с которым те точно сговорились, Жан-Люк это чувствовал. Но ромуланцы были коварны, они прятались в стенах, их надо было выковыривать. Жан-Люк досадливо вздорынхул. Как жаль, ведь на

это

уйдет

масса

времени  
которого

у него

совсем

не было.

Ромуланцы отняли его, продали Кардассии.

Сердце Жан-Люка отчаянно колотилось, вероятно, из-за облучения. Ромуланцев давно надо было взорвать, вся империя посвятила себя тому, чтобы следить за ним. Он не удивился бы, если бы в стенах затаился совет в полном составе. Глаза Жан-Люка были не в порядке: один закатился наверх и потерял управление, а второй будто бы выпирало наружу давлением. Жан-Люк начал задыхаться, на лбу выступил пот. С одними ромуланцами еще можно было разобраться, но в сговоре с кардассианцами? И как выковырять их из стены? Он начал скрести по дереву ногтями.

Перед глазами появилась панель управления с красной мигающей надписью. Она ужасно мешала, текст загораживал почти треть происходящего. И так было трудно смотреть, дышать, существовать, а еще эта панель. Жан-Люк попытался оторвать буквы рукой, но те висели крепко. По ползунку в верхней части быстро бежали цифры. «Диагностика критической неисправности», прочитал Жан-Люк и снова попытался смахнуть досадную помеху. Шея чудовищно чесалась.

  
Во

всем 

были виноваты

ромуланцы. И еще ромуланцы.

— Чего ты ждешь, бежим! — чья-то рука схватила Жан-Люка за плечо и потянула прочь. — Двигайся! Или тебя заинтересовало предложение?

Жан-Люк очнулся, с резким вдохом вылетев из бреда, и обернулся. Панель из красной превратилась в желтую, а потом начала неуверенно зеленеть; бегунок дошел до 100%, зажглась надпись «Диагностика завершена, повреждений не обнаружено, показатели вернулись к норме. Просим в ближайшее время пройти полное обслуживание». Сквозь буквы просвечивал очень раздраженный Кью. Он тянул Жан-Люка прочь, в длинный коридор. Жан-Люк послушно двинулся следом, вначале медленно и ошарашенно, но постепенно набирая скорость и переходя на бег. Зуд пропал, ноги двигались, глаза отлично работали и, главное, никаких кардассианцев или ромауланцев, хихикающих из деревянных панелей! Жан-Люк содрогнулся, вспомнив, о чем только что думал.

Статуя громыхала позади, приближаясь с каждым все более гигантским шагом. К счастью, чем дальше они убегали, тем ниже становился потолок и уже коридор. Скоро статуе будет не пройти. Они почти достигли конца, и только тогда Кью обернулся посмотреть, что происходит сзади. Жан-Люк не рискнул последовать его примеру, его до сих пор наполняла ужасом мысль о том, как искажение повлияло на него, насколько сделало сумасшедшим.

— Она не поместится, — облегченно выдохнул Кью, — дальше коридор слишком узкий. Пошли, все равно лучше тут не задерживаться. Ты же опять увидел искажение, правда? Зачем ты царапал стены?

Жан-Люк кивнул:

— Не важно. Нам лучше выйти на палубу.

Сзади зазвучал скрежет металла по дереву. Затем все смолкло, но тишина продержалась недолго. Через несколько секунд начался чудовищный механический вой. Кью что-то произнес, но Жан-Люк не разобрал ни слова: звук был такой громкий, что закладывало уши. Коридору вой не понравился: стены бросались врассыпную, а потолок пополз вверх, освобождая пространство. Звук стих, и в звенящей тишине теперь слышался гулкий скрип.

— Статуя теперь пройдет, — тревожно сказал Кью, еще раз оглянувшись. — Она уже на повороте.

Они помчались по стремительно расширяющемуся коридору.

— Быстрее, быстрее! Нельзя дать ей поймать нас.

— Куда же ты, Жан-Люк, не уходи, не бросай меня, маленького беззащитного Кью! Давай займемся жаркой любовью! — Голос статуи был полон металла и издевки. — Давай упадем и потрахаемся!

— Кто это? — спросил Жан-Люк.

— Откуда мне знать! Какой-то памятник, я и ним не знаком! — Кью тяжело дышал, хотя они пробежали совсем немного. Жан-Люк подумал, что долго в таком неспортивном теле он не продержится. — Не думаю, что его воздвиг мой доброжелатель!

— Но почему памятник выглядит как ты? И еще и предлагает мне сексуальные отношения!

— Откуда мне знать! — раздраженно повторил Кью. — Я не отвечаю за желания незнакомых мне статуй!

— Но она явно имеет к тебе отношение!

Они наконец-то добежали до двух лестниц, которыми заканчивался коридор.

— Очень многое во вселенной имеет ко мне отношение, я ведь кью! Наверх, на палубу! — воскликнул Кью, тяжело скача вверх по ступенькам. — Найдем спасательную лодку!

Жан-Люк хотел задать еще вопрос, добиться от Кью внятного ответа, потому что был уверен — статуя не случайна. Но за те несколько секунд, которые понадобились ему, чтобы сформулировать мысль, коридор сумел полностью преобразиться. Стены опали как надувная игрушка и полетели вниз неровными грудами. Пол ушел из-под ног, и Жан-Люк на нереально долгое мгновение завис в воздухе, а затем рухнул вниз, следом за Кью.


	6. Лаваг ше стая гл глгл

Земля оказалась на расстоянии полутора метров. Жан-Люк удачно приземлился на ноги, даже не потеряв равновесия, будто дело происходило во сне, а не наяву (или же дело было в том,что он синт?). Сзади с чудовищным грохотом рухнула статуя. Она приземлилась очень близко, в десятке метров. Нужно было уходить. Жан-Люк бросился к Кью, который растянулся лицом вниз.

— Ты в порядке? — Он склонился, помогая Кью сесть. Тот выглядел ошарашенным; из носа шла кровь, и Кью размазывал ее рукавом.

— Очевидно, что нет! Но у нас нет време…

Прямо над ухом раздался оглушительный свист, и Кью испуганно сжался. Жан-Люк хотел посмотреть, что происходит, но Кью резко дернул его вниз, на мокрую землю с редкими пучками травы. Что-то стремительно пронеслось над их головами и врезалось в дерево. Грохотнуло. Дерево разорвало, щепки и ветки брызнули в разные стороны. Жан-Люка ударило горячим воздухом. Кью издал странный звук, почти писк. Где-то за спиной снова засвистело, послышался металлический грохот и земля вздрогнула. Затем все смолкло. Тишина была такой полной, что несколько мгновений Жан-Люк был уверен, что взрывной волной ему повредило барабанные перепонки и он потерял слух. Затем послышалось натужное металлическое кряхтение.

— О-хо-хо! Я ненавижу! Я все ненавижу! Я вас ненавижу! — Статуя снова обрела голос.

Ее слова ощущались почти физическими, будто вот-вот могли перейти в твердую фазу и убить тех, к кому относились. Жан-Люк обернулся. Медный Кью сидел на земле, схватившись за голову обеими руками, его плечи крупно вздрагивали.

А вот настоящий Кью так и остался лежать, вжавшись в землю и не делая попыток подняться. Его трясло.

— Что с тобой? Ты ранен? — спросил Жан-Люк.

Кью что-то невнятно пробормотал.

— Что?

— Обстрел. Это война в континууме.

Снова раздался свист, и Жан-Люк поспешно упал рядом с Кью, а затем огляделся в поисках стрелявших. Их не было. Снаряды неслись из разных точек, никак не связанных между собой. Во что они целились, тоже было не ясно. Похоже, что стрелявшим было совершенно все равно, что уничтожать.

Вокруг расстилалось поле, покрытое желтой травой, лужами, и воронками. Кое-где дымились обломки деревьев. На горизонте виднелся лес и несколько обгоревших зданий. Большинство были почти полностью разрушены, а одно выглядело особенно странно: первый этаж был черным, с вкраплениями тлеющих алым досок, над которыми клубился тяжелый и плотный дым. А вот второй резко пропадал из реальности, будто его стерли. Стены просто доходили до определенной точки и пропадали, как отсеченные бритвой местного Оккама, который решил, что одного этажа будет достаточно, но не удосужится отрезать лишнее правдоподобно. Но самым пугающим было то, что и неба за зданием не было: словно целый кусок пространства криво вырезали, оставив лишь черную пустоту. Жан-Люк внимательнее присмотрелся к полю и заметил, что и над землей тоже чернеют провалы реальности, больше всего их было над воронками от снарядов.

Невдалеке гулко бренчала статуя, пытаясь подняться.

— Вставай, нам надо уходить!

— Ненавижу, как я это все ненавижу! — ответил Кью тонким ломаным голоском, повторив слова статуи.

— Кью? — Жан-Люк протянул руку, думая взять его за плечо, но в последний момент остановился.

— О-хо-хо, моя голова! А ведь в ней было много полезного! — Статуя неуклюже поднималась на ноги. Половина черепа у нее была срезана, и сверху висело пятно пустоты, которое будто прилипло к голове: статуя вставала, и пустота поднималась вместе с ней.

— Статуя жива, — собственные слова показались Жан-Люку абсурдными, но переформулировать не было времени, — нужно спрятаться!

— Куда? Мы в континууме, все пропало!

Жан-Люк еще раз огляделся. Бесконечное поле, огни пожара, черные пятна. Кью был прав: куда здесь идти? Разве что...

— Я вижу лес. Ты знаешь, что там?

Кью издал сдавленный звук и больше не реагировал. На этот раз Жан-Люк схватил Кью за плечо и попытался поднять с земли. Тот послушно сел, смотря себе под ноги. Весь его вид —напряженная и зажатая поза, взгляд в землю — казался настолько нехарактерным, что Жан-Люк начал волноваться.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он тише и мягче.

Кью провел ладонью по глазам и зло сказал:

— Отсюда нам не уйти, бежать некуда.

— А лес….

— Там прячутся выжившие члены фракции свободы. Если мы пойдем туда, то привлечем внимание партии порядка. Я узнаю это место, узнаю день. Тогда убили троих кью. Как не убили меня, я до сих пор не уверен, — с каждым словом его голос становился все тише, пока не стал едва различимым шепотом.

— А дома? Они горят, но за ними мы сможем скрыться от статуи.

— Нас наверняка убьет по дороге!

Статуя поднялась и теперь шла к ним, шатаясь, позвякивая и скрежеща. Жан-Люк обернулся, и…

Сияние заполняло все вокруг. Глаза резало, и Жан-Люку пришлось прикрыть их ладонями. Белый свет с каждым мигов становился все резче, будто

торопя

принять

  
решение…

Беверли схватила медицинский трикодер и посмотрела вначале на Кью, а потом на Аманду.

— Что происходит? Зачем вы легли на стол, Кью? Вы же испачкались в креме! Аманда, вы в порядке? Вы побледнели.

Жан-Люк резко втянул воздух, которого вдруг стало слишком мало, и огляделся, пытаясь уследить за сменой декораций. Судя по всему, это снова была каюта «Энтерпрайза» и тот самый момент, когда он помог Кью вылезти из торта.

— Просто люблю валяться на столе, — ворчливо заявил Кью, вставая и пытаясь стряхнуть крем с одежды. — Мое новое хобби.

— А я чувствую себя… немного сломанной.

Аманда и правда выглядела не очень: она расслаивалась на тысячи тонких полупрозрачных Аманд и скручивалась в жгуты. Жан-Люк поспешно отвернулся.

Беверли достала медицинский трикодер:

— Согласно показаниям, с вами все в порядке.

— С ее мыслями что-то не то. Они искажены, — быстро вмешалась Деанна. — И еще они почти… человеческие. Я не ощущаю той мощи, что обычно свойственна кью. — Она повернулась к Кью. — И если уж на то пошло, у него сейчас тоже обычный человеческий ум.

— Давайте без оскорблений! Лучше показали бы, где у вас душ!

— В кью-континууме эпидемия. Аманде перекрыли связь, потому что испугались, что она заражена и может разнести вирус, — пояснил Жан-Люк.

— Что за эпидемия? — встрепенулась Беверли.

— Неизвестно, но от нее в самой природе вселенной возникают искажения, — сказал Кью. — И одно из них вы только что видели. И мне все еще нужен душ, помните?

— Искажение заставило вас упасть в торт?

Жан-Люк не видел Кью, но спиной чувствовал, как он закатывает глаза.

— Оно как-то воздействует на Аманду, — пояснил Жан-Люк. — Я это чувствую, не знаю почему.

— Тогда нам нужно в медотсек, чтобы провести сканирование. Надеюсь, оборудование уже подключили. Нам пришлось переехать в запасное помещение из-за грозы.

— Лучше будет, если вначале я посмотрю, — устало вздохнул Кью. — Без подключения к континууму — ничего, — добавил он раздраженно через несколько секунд. — Эй, Жан-Люк, а ты в порядке? Тебя обследовать тоже не помешало бы. Даже примитивное человеческое оборудование иногда позволяет что-то обнаружить!

— С сутью согласна, — сказала Беверли, — поэтому жду вас у себя в ближайшее время. Аманду я забираю сейчас. Я свяжусь с вами, как только в медотсеке все будет готово. И вы, Кью, тоже зайдите.

— Ну теперь-то я могу принять душ? — воскликнул Кью, как только Беверли и Аманда вышли. — Крем напоминает мне о том, что я только что был тортом, и мне это не нравится! — Он облизнул палец.

— Да-да, но вначале я хотела задать один вопрос. — сказала Деанна очень вежливо. — Вы не думали, что проблема ментальная? Я чувствую в ваших мыслях беспорядок, которого не было, когда вас сделали человеком. У людей такую спутанность сознания могут вызвать и психологические причины. Не могло ли и с кью произойти то же самое? Возможно, один из кью просто не мог справиться с мыслями о войне? Возможно, тут нужна психологическая поддержка?

— Ерунда. Я знаю свои мысли и прекрасно их контролирую! Все мы знаем! Я прекрасно справляюсь с мыслями, просто отлично! Все кью справляются! Ни один кью никогда не нуждался в психологической помощи, это просто нонсенс! Для нас физическое и ментальное одно и то же: как бы мы управлялись со вселенной, если не могли бы совладать с собственными мыслями?

Жан-Люк задумчиво посмотрел на Кью: на видавшую виды одежду, на всклоченные волосы в ошметках торта, на синяки под глазами. Справляется ли? Жан-Люк не знал, чем для Кью было его физическое тело. Просто иллюзия, созданная для общения вне континуума? А если так, насколько точно она отражала реальное состояние? Если в иллюзии была доля правды, то Кью в последнее время явно приходилось несладко (если, конечно, не считать сегодняшний торт). Да он и сам только что сказал, что ментальное и физическое для него едино. И как он тогда мог отрицать очевидную возможность? В общем-то, и с тем, что Кью знает свои мысли, Жан-Люк не был полностью согласен. Иногда Кью действовал как самый обычный человек, не подозревающий о своих мотивах и проецирующий желания на других. Конечно, в Жан-Люке могла говорить антропоцентричность — людям свойственно приписывать непохожим существам схожие мотивы, находя там, где их нет. Жан-Люк слишком мало знал о кью как о виде, чтобы однозначно разобраться в происходящем. Но все же мысль Деанны не казалась лишенной смысла.

— Советник Трой, я думаю, что эту версию стоит изучить, — согласился он.

Кью широко развел руки:

— А я думаю, что стоит вначале заняться другой проблемой. Я весь в креме, Жан-Люк! Думаешь, приятно, когда у тебя за пазухой чавкает, а в штанах хрустит? Не хочешь с этим что-нибудь сделать? И еще я должен поесть. Обычно я получаю энергию из континуума, но сейчас, без связи с ним, мне нужно как-то восстанавливать силы, так что придется опуститься до вашего уровня. Только торт не предлагай!

Деанна посмотрела на Кью очень внимательно, будто оценивая его состояние, а затем согласно кивнула:

— Кью прав, ему и правда вначале лучше переодеться, поесть и отдохнуть. А потом мы могли бы поговорить. Возможно, удастся что-нибудь выяснить. Сколько времени вам нужно?

— Пару столетий, — мрачно ответил Кью.

— Пары часов хватит, — поправил его Жан-Люк.

— Я свяжусь с вами через два часа и тогда решим, что делать дальше. Но если вам что-нибудь понадобится, не стесняйтесь. И, возможно, вам тоже стоит зайти ко мне, капитан. Вы реагируете на аномалии не так, как все. И в вашем случае дело может быть в…

Она начала мигать, как зависшая голопрограмма, и растаяла. Жан-Люк вдруг испытал почти физическое облегчение: как он надеялся, оттого, что искажений рядом больше не осталось. Однако, куда делать Деанна?

— Компьютер, местоположение советника Трой.

— Советник Трой находится у себя в кабинете.

— Зачем нас Трой, Жан-Люк? — Кью стянул камзол и теперь пытался понять, как работают пуговицы, чтобы снять рубашку.

— Она только что была здесь, помнишь?

— Деанна Трой? Ты уверен? — Кью недоверчиво нахмурился. — На тебя не действует искажение? В любом случае, мне сейчас гораздо нужнее душ, чем разговор с психологом!

Да, принять душ Кью и правда не помешало бы. Он пах потом, грязью и кондитерской.

— Не важно, — Жан-Люк решил не настаивать. Судя по всему, для Кью советник выпала из реальности, захватив с собой порядочный кусок событий. — Тебе объяснить, как пользоваться душем?

— Спасибо, не надо. После того, как меня выкинули из континуума, сделав человеком, я изучил все необходимое, просто на всякий случай.

— Тогда реплицирую для тебя что-нибудь из одежды.

Кью не появлялся так долго, что Жан-Люк уже решил проверить, не наврал ли он о том, что умеет пользоваться душем. Но наконец звук льющейся воды стих и Кью возник на пороге в клубах пара, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он был совершенно голым, что его ни капли не смущало.

Жан-Люк уже видел Кью обнаженным, много лет назад, и тогда это зрелище его совершенно не взволновало, но теперь Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал нелогичное смущение.

Физическая форма Кью и раньше не была идеальной, но сейчас несовершенства только усилились: линия волос на лбу уползла вверх, живот округлился. Жан-Люк на секунду задумался над тем, почему совершенное, по его собственным словам, существо, выбрало такой несовершенный сосуд. Из духа противоречия? В шутку? Из любопытства? К тому же, раньше несовершенства не так бросались в глаза из-за манеры держаться Кью: он всегда говорил и двигался с напором, будто у него внутри было слишком много энергии для одного человеческого тела, и та выплескивалась наружу через порывистые движения и театральные жесты. За напором недостатки терялись. Сейчас же в движениях сквозила зажатость, и поэтому все особенности оказались на виду. Это, с одной стороны казалось неправильным, таким же аномальным, как и происходящее вокруг, а с другой — даже располагающим. Несовершенства придавали Кью человечности.

Жан-Люк нахмурился, осознав о чем думает. Располагающим? К чему? Да и хорошо ли радоваться тому, что кто-то опустился на твой уровень, потеряв обычную силу?

— О, смотрю, ты решил меня оценить! — Кью не мог не прокомментировать взгляд Жан-Люка. — Повернуться спиной? Другим боком?

Жан-Люк раздраженно отвел глаза:

— Вообще-то, тебе стоило бы вначале одеться, а потом уже выходить. Люди обычно поступают именно так.

— Оставь предрассудки! Если хочешь знать, будучи подключенным к континууму, я могу видеть тебя без одежды, без кожи, разложенным на атомы. Думаю, будет справедливо, если и ты на меня посмотришь. К тому же, у меня отличное тело! Мне оно нравится! А как тебе?

Самомнению Кью можно было только позавидовать.

— Обычное человеческое тело. Вот, держи, — он протянул Кью тунику и брюки. — Не уверен, какой у тебя размер, но это умная ткань, она подстроится. Если будет совсем уж жать, скажи мне, я заменю.

— Эй, что это значит? Почему мне должно жать? Ты намекаешь, что я толстый? — Кью натянул штаны и теперь пытался понять, как надеть тунику. — Отнюдь! К тому же, моему Жан-Люку нравится моя фигура!

Жан-Люк задумался, стоит ли попросить Кью не упоминать «его» Жан-Люка так часто или хотя бы не выделять тоном местоимение. Но наверняка просьба только подтолкнула бы его к тому, чтобы говорить о двойнике в два раза чаще. Вместо этого Жан-Люк в очередной раз направился к репликатору, чтобы заказать ужин.

— Что ты будешь? — спросил он, ожидая, что Кью не сможет ответить на этот вопрос, и заранее думая о вариантах.

— Сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром, чизбургер, пиццу с креветками, а еще омлет, двойную порцию, с помидорами и беконом. И клубничное мороженое! И еще молочный коктейль!

Жан-Люк удивленно взглянул на Кью, но послушно реплицировал все заказанное. Себе он взял сэндвич.

Некоторое время они ели в молчании, сидя на разных концах дивана перед журнальным столиком. Кью явно проголодался: он со скоростью света заглотил сэндвич, затем чизбургер, и только на омлете снизил скорость. Доев и его, он откинулся на спинку с куском пиццы в руке и обернулся к Жан-Люку:

— Кажется, я очень голоден! Но ты должен сказать мне, если я съем слишком много, — попросил он тревожно, откусывая пиццу. — Иногда мы с Жан-Люком бываем в кафе или ресторанах — ему нравится посещать эти ваши места для публичного поглощения пищи, потому что напоминает о том, каково это — быть человеком. Должен признаться, что поначалу я считал это желание страшной глупостью, но в какой-то момент мне тоже понравилось. Но, конечно, я ем просто для развлечения, а не для того, чтобы получить энергию, — он опустил взгляд на свой еще больше округлившийся живот и ткнул в него пальцем. — Сейчас же я чувствую физическую необходимость, и она все еще не прошла.

— Это потому, что ты ешь слишком быстро, — пояснил Жан-Люк. — Мозг не успевает понять, сколько ты уже съел. И да, я бы на твоем месте остановился.

— Ну хорошо. — Кью с сомнением отложил корочку пиццы и потянулся за коктейлем.

Снова воцарилось молчание. Жан-Люк украдкой посмотрел на Кью. Так это из-за привычки двойника бывать в ресторанах Кью потолстел? Значит, его тело было совершенно обычным, человеческим?

— Твое тело… — начал Жан-Люк, но запнулся, пытаясь корректно сформулировать вопрос.

— Тебя интересует? — Кью расплылся в улыбке. — Можешь потрогать, я не против!

— Нет, спасибо. Но как ты вообще мог измениться физически? Получается, что тело настоящее?

— О, оно вполне реально, просто у меня нет необходимости использовать его каждый раз, когда я выхожу из дома. И я вовсе не потолстел, что бы ни говорил Жан-Люк! — Кью снова посмотрел вниз и попытался втянуть живот, но быстро оставил попытки, и туника снова плотно натянулась. Наверное, нужно было реплицировать Кью одежду размером побольше, но, во-первых, Жан-Люк действовал на глазок, а во-вторых, кто же знал, что Кью столько съест. — И не постарел! Хотя, конечно, после появления в континууме Жан-Люка я стал пользоваться физическим телом гораздо чаще, чем обычно, так что время оставило на нем следы. Но совсем маленькие, практически незаметные! И, хотя я очень рад, что тебя настолько интересую, может мы поговорим о чем-то другом? Континуум не любит распространяться о себе.

Жан-Люк хотел отрицать свой интерес, но вдруг ярко вспомнил эпизод из далекого прошлого: они с Кью одни в шаттле, оторванные от всех. Кью играл мячиком — бросал в стены и снова ловил, пускал скакать по шаттлу по затейливой траектории — и постоянно двигался, резко и стремительно. И несмотря на то, что обстоятельства тогда были совершенно неподходящие, наблюдая за передвижениями Кью, Жан-Люк чувствовал влечение. И то был не единственный раз, когда он находил Кью привлекательным и втайне задавался вопросом: а что будет, если мы займемся сексом? Конечно, это были досужие мысли, Жан-Люк никогда не поставил бы под угрозу свою карьеру в Звездном флоте, а Кью очевидно был для нее угрозой. После того, как Кью перестал появляться, Жан-Люк постарался выбросить его из головы, вместе с неуместными мысли. Зачем думать о том, что, очевидно, осталось в прошлом? Но теперь он вспомнил.

— Я… — начал он, не очень представляя, что собирается сказать. — Я думаю, Кью, что совершенно не важно, хочу я попасть в этот твой рай или нет. Важно другое. Внезапно я узнаю, что все люди, вообще все, после смерти попадают в распоряжение… кто они, ты так и не ответил?

Жан-Люк стоял у ворот, которые немного сбоили, то расплываясь и выходя из фокуса, то снова обретая резкость. От этого болела голова и резало в глазах.

— Я уже сказал, что ты можешь называть их…

— Я спросил не об этом. Кто они на самом деле, Кью?

Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка очень задумчиво, будто взвешивая все «за» и «против».

— Когда-нибудь ты и так узнаешь, — наконец, произнес он. — А сейчас тебе нужно решать, времени не осталось.

— Хорошо. Но объясни мне одно. Зачем тебе я? Неужели во вселенной больше не нашлось никого, кто хочет исследовать вселенную вместе с тобой? Трудно поверить! Или это просто сиюминутный порыв?

— Если ты не заметил, сиюминутный порыв начался десятилетия назад. Нет, это не прихоть, и чья угодно компания меня не устроит. — Кью помрачнел. — Но разве ты не находишь мое предложение хоть немного заманчивым?

— Твое предложение очень заманчиво, но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты бросил меня в дельта-квадранте после ссоры.

— Это намек, Жан-Люк? Но я не бросал Вэш, это она ушла от меня, как бы абсурдно это не звучало. Но если и ты вдруг, по какой-то непостижимой причине, захочешь уйти, то сможешь это сделать. Получив силу кью, ты вообще сможешь делать все, что захочешь.

— Так ты собираешься сделать меня кью?

— Не я, все мы. Континуум уже согласился, ты подходишь. Нам нужна новая кровь, и ты лучший кандидат.

— То есть, это политическое предложение?

Кью хмыкнул и опустил глаза:

— Ты все равно не поверишь, если я скажу правду.

—А ты попробуй.

Кью отвернулся, демонстрируя Жан-Люку широкую спину, и замолк. Когда он снова повернулся, на его лице была написана решимость:

— Хорошо. Но ты должен понимать, что объяснить мои мотивы, используя человеческий язык, невероятно трудно, практически невозможно.

— Постараюсь учесть.

— Мы разные, Жан-Люк, и очень многие понятия у нас не совпадают.

— Да-да, я в курсе. Переходи к сути. Ты сам сказал, что времени мало!

Кью замялся, но только на секунду. Когда он заговорил, тон у него был беспечный:

— Я в тебя влюблен. Конечно, у кью это чувство намного сложнее, ведь это не примитивные гормоны, как у людей. Но ты сможешь понять разницу, только став кью!

Жан-Люк так опешил, что пропустил мимо ушей оскорбления человечества. Он то думал, что Кью стало скучно, что ему просто лень найти новую игрушку, что он случайно вспомнил о Жан-Люке. Но любовь? Конечно, если подумать, некоторые эпизоды становились гораздо более логичными, если принять на веру влюбленность. Например, история с Шервудским лесом, когда Кью вел себя так, будто отчаянно ревновал к Вэш. К тому же, у Кью была привычка нарушать личное пространство Жан-Люка. Чем дольше он размышлял, чем сильнее верил Кью. Любовь прекрасно объясняла некоторые поступки; гораздо лучше, чем мотивы, которые придумывали для Кью земные ксенопсихологи. Сегодняшние слова будто оказались последним кусочком паззла, без которого было не понять общего сюжета. Однако Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что влюбленность улучшает ситуацию. Возможно, как раз наоборот, усугубляет. Да и рассказав о чувствах в момент, когда нужно принять решение, Кью поставил Жан-Люка в сложное положение. Он одернул себя. Нет, это он сам настоял на том, чтобы Кью сказал правду. В любом случае, Жан-Люку очень нужно было еще хоть немного времени, чтобы подумать. Он нервно оглянулся, в надежде, что пейзаж снова поменяется, что его перенесет из этой сцены в следующую. Конечно, этого не произошло.

— Знаешь, если ты хотел добиться моего расположения, то мог бы рассказать о своих чувствах еще тогда. Возможно, это что-нибудь изменило бы.

— О да, конечно! Мы сразу же повенчались бы прямо на «Энтерпрайзе», а Райкер сыграл бы в джаз-бэнде на свадьбе.

— Это вряд ли. Но я бы задумался. И это было бы честно.

— Рассуждать о честности, как это по-человечески! — Кью вздохнул. — Ну, так что ты скажешь? Тебе пора решать, Жан-Люк, ворота открываются.

Ворота и правда отворялись, медленно, величественно и совершенно беззвучно.

— Но я не могу оставить все как есть! — Жан-Люк кивнул в их сторону. — Даже если бы я хотел пойти с тобой — если бы! — как я мог бы уйти сейчас, не выяснив до конца, что происходит?

— Ты ничего не изменишь. Переступив порог, ты перестанешь быть самим собой и уже не захочешь ничего менять, эту систему не разрушить изнутри, поверь мне. С другой стороны, став кью, ты получишь шанс повлиять на происходящее, хоть и, признаться, мизерный.

Жан-Люк молча посмотрел на Кью. Тот вздохнул.

— Я так понимаю, ты не передумаешь.

— Нет. Я должен во всем разобраться.

— Ну что ж, тогда на этом мы попрощаемся. Но может ты хотя бы поцелуешь меня на прощанье? — Кью шагнул к нему и протянул руку, будто собираясь положить на щеку. — Позволь мне хоть раз испытать человеческий поцелуй! — очень пафосно добавил он.

— Но я тебя не люблю, — опешил Жан-Люк. Странно, что предложение его удивило — от Кью стоило ждать подобного.

— Так сделай это из сочувствия к моему положению — как думаешь, сколько кью безнадежно влюблялись за последний миллион лет?

— Думаю, их число невелико.

— И ты прав, — Кью сделал еще шаг и теперь стоял к Жан-Люку вплотную. Его вторая рука едва ощутимо опустилась на плечо Жан-Люка и там замерла. — Такое произошло лишь с одним из нас. И он — то есть, я — стоит перед тобой. И вот теперь ты лишаешь меня последней надежды!

Наверное, здесь стоило сказать что-то хорошее, что-то доброе, утешающее и отвлекающее от темы.

— Спасибо, что простил мне долг, — кивнул Жан-Люк. — И что даешь мне выбрать самому, а не тащишь с собой силой.

Кью закатил глаза:

— Разве можно придумать что-то более скучное, чем заставить кого-то путешествовать вместе? Хуже было бы только покопаться в твоих мозгах и настроить уровень гормонов. Тогда уж легче просто сделать копию и затащить в постель двойника. Спасибо, я уже пробовал, мне не понравилось!

— Что… — начал Жан-Люк возмущенно, но Кью уже понял, что сказал больше, чем нужно. Он резко подался вперед, обнял лицо Жан-Люка ладонями и поцеловал.

Если тело Кью и было искусственным конструктом, то ощущалось оно как самое настоящее, из плоти и крови. Губы оказались горячими и влажными, а руки такими быстрыми, что Жан-Люк не мог за ними уследить. Одна продолжала держать его за щеку, одна переползла на шею, одна сжала задницу, а еще одна задрала водолазку и едва касалась спины. Кажется, их все же было многовато для человека, или же Кью умел двигаться с невероятной скоростью, но Жан-Люк не мог уделять внимание таким мелочам. Сейчас его гораздо больше волновала собственная реакция на поцелуй, который будто стал катализатором для того, чтобы все давно погребенные в заброшенных тайниках чувства вырвались наружу. Жан-Люк давно не чувствовал настолько всепоглощающего желания. На миг он даже задумался, не мог ли Кью подкрутить что-то у него в голове. Но нет, желание было его собственным, спихивать вину на Кью было незачем и нечестно.

От прикосновения горячего тела, от поцелуя, который становился все более энергичным, почти яростным, внутри разгорался огонь. Происходящее совсем не было похоже на то, что Жан-Люк обычно любил в постели: взаимное исследование, тщательное и планомерное, радость от удовольствия, доставленного партнеру. Нет, сейчас он готов был взять все, что Кью давал. Кью это только раззадоривало: он двигался все быстрее, прижимался плотнее, так что вскоре оказался абсолютно повсюду. Одна из рук дернула за брюки Жан-Люка, и те с треском разошлись спереди. Трусы просто исчезли, горячие пальцы схватили член, и тот сразу же выпрыгнул наружу. Жан-Люк протиснул руку между телами, приблизительно определив нужное место. Судя по тому, как натянулась под его пальцами ткань халата, он нашел свою цель, а Кью происходящее очень нравилось. Жан-Люк провел рукой, и Кью застонал. Это был самый возбуждающий стон, какой Жан-Люк когда-либо слышал. Он и сам издал звук, полный нужды.

Вокруг пели ангелы, служа для происходящего безумия издевательским аккомпанементом.

Жан-Люк резко пришел в себя и попытался оттолкнуть Кью. Тот не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, но наконец все же сообразил и сделал шаг назад. Вид у него был растрепанный, на щеках горел румянец, а зрачки казались такими черными, что радужка почти пропала. Больше всего на свете Жан-Люк сейчас хотел столкнуть его прямо на лестницу и проверить, будет ли его реакция на секс такой же человеческой, как и на поцелуй. Но ангелы продолжали петь, и хотя Жан-Люк не слышал слов, он знал о чем песня: его приглашали зайти.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Кью.

— Кажется, меня зовут. — Жан-Люк указал на ворота, а затем попытался застегнуть брюки. Это ему не удалось, застежка была вырвана с корнем. То, что трусы бесследно исчезли, только усугубляло ситуацию. — И не мог бы ты вернуть мою одежду к прежнему состоянию, прежде чем я зайду?

— А? Да, конечно, — после поцелуя Кью стал поразительно услужлив и немногословен. — Ты все же…

— Да.

— А жаль, я уже начал надеяться.

Жан-Люк задумчиво посмотрел на Кью. Его все еще хотелось опрокинуть на ступеньки, вдавить всем весом и… Судя по тому, каким взглядом глядел на него Кью, ему хотелось абсолютно того же. Жан-Люк поспешно отвернулся и уставился в туман за воротами. Ничего, кроме тумана, там не было, только бестелесные голоса.

— Если я вернусь, мы еще поговорим.

— Но ты не…

Жан-Люк проверил штаны — теперь они выглядели гораздо приличнее — и шагнул к воротам.


	7. Д гл седплыпллы слфы

Правда, он так и не дошел: лестница исчезла, и Жан-Люк снова оказался там же, откуда недавно исчез: в гостевой каюте «Энтерпрайза».

Здесь ничего не изменилось: те же обломки мебели на полу, лай Первого, звук льющейся воды из ванной. Значит, Жан-Люк отсутствовал совсем недолго, Кью еще даже не успел помыться. Жан-Люк направился к репликатору — ему нужен был стакан воды, чтобы успокоиться. То, что он только что видел, выбило его из колеи. Подумать только: он чуть не переспал с Кью перед воротами рая! И что в конце концов это было: реальное прошлое, кусок бреда, параллельная реальность? Жан-Люк не знал, что именно видит, но точно помнил, что сделал. Жан-Люк подождал, пока стакан материализуется, и сделал большой глоток. Судя по тому, что он не мог перестать прокручивать в уме сцену, которую только что видел, Кью привлекал его гораздо больше, чем можно было предположить.

Жан-Люк медленно допил воду, пытаясь понять, вспоминает ли сейчас собственные желания или чувства того Жан-Люка из другой реальности. Разграничить было трудно. Но он был уверен в одном: если бы даже он полностью контролировал происходящее, а не просто наблюдал из чужого тела, то поступил бы точно так же. Но разве это было разумно? Конечно, когда-то он находил Кью привлекательным физически, теперь Жан-Люк это отчетливо помнил, но это ничего не меняло: ураганом лучше любоваться издалека. Так почему же только что, в этом сне, Жан-Люк полностью одобрял разделял желание своего двойника переспать с Кью перед воротами рая?

Наверное, дело было в том, что там Жан-Люку нечего было терять. Если свою земную жизнь он хотел прожить в качестве обычного человека, то о дальнейшем просто никогда не думал. А ведь это дальнейшее уже наступило. Положение Жан-Люка было невероятно шатким: он был синтом в мире, где создание искусственных форм жизни все еще было запрещено, и не существовало стопроцентной гарантии, что разрешат снова.

Кью, наконец-то, появился на пороге ванной, с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии.

— Что ты будешь есть? — спросил Жан-Люк в надежде, что когда Кью знакомился с правилами человеческой гигиены, он узнал и о пищевых привычках. Но тут ему не повезло.

— Откуда я знаю, никогда этого не делал! — ответил Кью. — Отрезанным от континуума, я имею в виду, а это совсем другое. Я примерно представляю, что нужно человеческому организму, но никогда не интересовался, что любит этот конкретный организм.

Жан-Люк пожал плечами и заказал набор сэндвичей. Он как раз отнес поднос на кровать (больше в каюте его некуда было поставить), когда за дверями раздался громкий звук: смесь скрипа, стона и треска.

Кью вздрогнул:

— Что это было? Там кого-то съели живьем?

Звук и правда был тревожащий: одновременно полный ужаса, гнева и ненависти.

— Один стандартный фазер, — приказал Жан-Люк репликатору.

Ничего не произошло. Конечно, никто не дал бы ему прав на оружие.

— Я выйду и посмотрю, — Жан-Люк шагнул вперед и обнаружил, что уже стоит в коридоре, держась за деревянную стену. Вид темных деревянных планок казался неуловимо знакомым, но Жан-Люк никак не мог сообразить, где его видел. Одно было ясно, это уже не «Энтерпрайз».

— Кью? — спросил он тихо.

Вокруг никого не было, но все еще раздавались странные звуки: глухой железный топот, бряцанье металла, скрип деревянной обшивки. Кажется, их источник был впереди. Жан-Люк прошел до поворота и осторожно выглянул: коридор впереди резко расширялся, стены расползались в разные стороны, а потолок уходил вверх.

И по направлению к Жан-Люку бежал он сам — усталый и грязный, перепачканный в земле — а за ним — тяжело дышащий Кью. Следом, грохоча и скрипя суставами, тяжело шагал гигантский монумент: скульптура, изображавшая Кью. По матово блестящему лицу расползалась злобная ухмылка, но брови при этом карикатурно хмурились. Жан-Люк отступил, не зная, что предпринять: остаться и помочь самому себе или уйти, пока еще не поздно, и отправиться искать своего Кью? Первый решил за него. Он проскочил между ног Жан-Люка и в безумном приступе отваги бросился к статуе. Не добежав пары метров, пес начал оглушительно лаять, от волнения обрастая черными щупальцами.

Статуя заскрежетала, захохотала и склонилась к собаке, чтобы схватить медной клешней. Жан-Люк кинулся вперед, на ходу подзывая Первого. Конечно же, пес не послушал; вместо этого он подскочил и вцепился зубами в гигантский палец. Щупальца со всех сторон облепили руку, но это не помогло: медный Кью без труда стряхнул Первого. Тот отлетел к стене.

Те Жан-Люк и Кью почти не обращали внимания на происходящее. Жан-Люк поймал ошарашенный взгляд самого себя, а затем они оба пробежали мимо Жан-Люка и скрылись за поворотом.

Жан-Люк вспомнил это место. Если он не ошибался, где-то за его спиной была лестница на палубу; Жан-Люк надеялся, что его двойник и Кью успеют там скрыться. Сам он продолжил шагать в сторону статуи, не переставая звать Первого. И пес, и скульптура его игнорировали, и это начинало злить. Жан-Люк сердито выпростал вперед руку, превратив в такое же черное щупальце, как у Первого, и со всей силы толкнул статую в грудь. Та зашаталась — больше от неожиданности, чем от силы удара — но легко удержалась на ногах. Пока она восстанавливала равновесие, Жан-Люк подхватил клубок тентаклей в военном мундире, который когда-то был его собакой, проскользнул между ног статуи, обежал пустой постамент и бросился прочь.

— Спасибо! — прохрипел Первый.

— Не за что, — ответил Жан-Люк, открывая первую попавшуюся дверь и вбегая...

Это оказалось ошибкой. Внутри реальность фонила от аномальности, чудовищно искажаясь и переливаясь из одной формы в другую без логики и смысла. Но деваться было некуда, Жан-Люк продолжил двигаться вперед:

Пейзаж произвольно менялся; Жан-Люк бежал то по полю, усеянному трупами, то по монстру, вывернутому кишками наружу, то внутри конструкции из труб и стекла, которая томно вздыхала, то по чепупеле, от которой с пронзительным стоном отлетали осколки, то через штабеля рыбы, то по гостиной Жан-Люка.

— После туманности деревьев направо, — подсказал Первый. — И вот в ту дверь.

— Которая похожа на маршальский жезл?

— Да!

Жан-Люк дернул за ручку, которая сразу же превратилась в дергающуюся куриную лапу, и ввалился внутрь…

…на голову сыпался песок. Жан-Люк огляделся — судя по всему он очутился в окопе — и опустил на землю пучок тентаклей в мундире, где тот сразу же стал почти достоверной собакой, разве что слишком многоногой. Рядом, прижавшись к боку Жан-Люка, сидел Кью. Он уткнулся лицом в колени, обнял себя руками и не шевелился.

Над головой свистело, грохотало и скрежетало.

Первый задрал голову.

— О нет, нет, нет! — сказал он и, превратив пару лап в щупальца, обнял ими Кью, вжавшись в его ногу. — Я не хочу здесь быть! Нет, нет!

Жан-Люк повернулся к Кью, которому, судя по всему, было совсем нехорошо. Нужно было что-то делать, но что? Единственное, что пришло в голову Жан-Люку — протянуть руку и осторожно обнять Кью за плечи. Тот издал сдавленный звук и метнулся к Жан-Люку, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Это все очень плохо! — сказал он. — Мне не нравится! Если бы я только знал раньше, что бояться так неприятно! Я многое бы сделал не так, ты веришь мне?

Жан-Люк собирался ответить, но не успел, потому что обнаружил себя в знакомой каюте.

— Капитан Пикард! Наконец-то вы пришли! — радостно поприветствовала его Деанна. — Проходите, присаживайтесь, будете торт?

Жан-Люк бросил взгляд в ту сторону, где должен был стоять обеденный стол, но увидел только обломки, над которыми висела огромная черная дыра с неровными краями.

— Мы сядем за журнальный столик, — пояснила Деанна.

Жан-Люк посмотрел туда, куда она указывала, и увидел самый обычный маленький торт, даже не шоколадный.

— Да, конечно, — с облегчением ответил он.

Это был самый странный ужин, из всех, на каких ему приходилось присутствовать — а Жан-Люк за время службы во флоте побывал на многих. Напротив Жан-Люка сидела Беверли и время от времени бросала на него странные взгляды, стараясь сделать это незаметно. Жан-Люк ее вполне понимал: если бы он встретил постаревшую Беверли, то тоже чувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке. Хотя, возможно, ее больше смущало то, что Жан-Люк больше не был человеком. Сама Беверли выглядела намного лучше Жан-Люка, хотя и сетовала на тяжелый день: аномалии возникали по всему кораблю, а в медотсеке лил непрекращающийся дождь, так что пришлось использовать временные помещения.

Рядом с ней расположилась Деанна. Она с интересом осматривала остальных, мягко улыбаясь. Казалось, что происходящее живо интересует ее, но ничуть не пугает. Даже на оханье и жалобы Кью, она смотрела без раздражения.

Аманда сидела с другой стороны стола, на диване. По большей части она вела себя вполне здраво, но временами будто проваливалась в бредовые фантазии и начинала говорить бессвязно, а иногда вообще застывала, глядя в пространство.

Кью выбрал место между ней и Жан-Люком, и время от времени бросал на нее такие возмущенные взгляды, будто своим поведением она позорила континуум. Он поначалу ныл, что ужасно устал, но никогда не сможет заснуть, что голоден, но не представляет, какие блюда ему нравятся, что нужно действовать, но ничего сделать уже все равно не получится, ведь вселенная заражена — если не полностью, то большей частью.

Кью замолк только когда Жан-Люк поставил на стол большое блюдо с сэндвичами и, осторожно откусив и разжевав, набросился на еду так, будто никогда в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее. Впрочем, наверное, так оно и было.

— Я исследовала образцы и ничего не обнаружила. Сканирование тоже ничего не дало: никаких патологий, никаких отклонений, обычное молодое человеческое тело в прекрасном физическом состоянии. Я даже не могу вижу отличий от человека – впрочем, так было и в прошлый раз, когда Аманда все еще считала себя человеком. Мне бы помогло, если бы кто-нибудь хоть немного рассказал мне о природе континуума. Тогда я знала бы, что искать, — Беверли посмотрела на Кью.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Боюсь, что это невозможно. У вас просто нет нужных слов и понятий.

Жан-Люк чувствовал себя немного… не в своей тарелке, будто бы он только что был где-то еще и занимался важным дело. Будто для торта было не время. Чувство было очень сильным, оно настырно давило, требуя от Жан-Люка решительных действий. Правда, он совершенно не мог понять, каких.

В соседней комнате залаял Первый.

— Я на минутку, — извинился Жан-Люк и пошел проверить пса.

Тот сидел на кровати. Жан-Люк ожидал увидеть рядом с ним и щенят, и те правда спали, окружив Первого кольцом. Но вот кого Жан-Люк точно не думал здесь встретить, так это трех огромных желтовато-оранжевых амфибий, по полметра каждая. Они свободно лежали среди щенят, будто считали их своими братьями и сестрами. Собаки тоже не возражали. Картина была и нелепой, и трогательной одновременно: окруженный щенятами и амфибиями Первый напоминал гордую курицу-наседку. Жан-Люк недоумевающе посмотрел на пса.

— Это дети Кэтрин Джейнвей и Тома Пэриса, — пояснил тот. — Их вид не заботится о детях, те и сами справляются. Но в нынешних обстоятельствах я считаю, что обязан им помочь. Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать.

— Конечно, помогайте, если нужно, — согласился Жан-Люк.

В происходящем было что-то немного странное, но Жан-Люк не чувствовал головной боли, не ощущал сбоев реальности, да и выглядел Первый вполне обычно, разве что мундир на нем был необычного фасона.

— Вы же не аномалия? — спросил Жан-Люк.

— Нет, — Первый завилял хвостами.

— Тогда ладно, — кивнул Жан-Люк. — Только, пожалуйста, не капайте черной материей на кровать, хорошо? И не стряхивайте звезды!

— Да, постараюсь, — сказал Первый, осторожно опустил голову между щенят и закрыл глаза.

Жан-Люк направился обратно к столу, размышляя об увиденном. Здесь пряталась какая-то нелогичность, но он никак не мог понять, какая. И только опустившись на диван, Жан-Люк догадался: Первый обращался к нему на «вы». Но к чему такая официальность между хозяином и собакой?

— Когда мы находимся во вселенной, а не в континууме, мы именно те, кем кажемся, — между тем рассказывала Аманда. — Мое тело — не иллюзия и не мираж. Это самое настоящее физическое тело, почти такое же, как и у вас. И форму человека мы принимаем не случайно…

— Конечно, давай, разбалтывай все секреты континуума! — возмутился Кью.

— Но им и правда нужно знать!

— Возможно. Но континууму это не понравится.

— Континууму не до того. К тому же, сейчас любая помощь пригодится. А как люди смогут помочь нам, если не будут знать, с кем имеют дело? — Аманда снова переключила внимание на Беверли: — Мы происходим от гуманоидного вида, очень похожего на человека. Да, в какой-то момент технические возможности позволили нам выйти за пределы вселенной и создать континуум. Там мы и правда стали другими. Но здесь, внутри вселенной, мы похожи на вас. Особенно сейчас, когда связь с континуумом прервана.

А вот это было неожиданно. Жан-Люк удивленно посмотрел на Кью, заново оценивая все, что знал. Так вот почему без связи с континуумом Кью стал практически человеком! И эта внешность… раньше Жан-Люк предполагал, что Кью выбрал ее по собственному желанию. Или, возможно, его облик был метафорой, аллегорией, отражал характер Кью или сиюминутное настроение. Но, судя по всему, все было совсем не так.

Кью сидел, задрав ноги на диван и выставив перед собой колени как щит, и доедал второй бутерброд. Вид у него был усталый, потрепанный и сонный. Сейчас он казался очень настоящим, будто слова Аманды добавили ему жизненности и приземленности. Жан-Люк вдруг ясно осознал, что Кью личность, живое существо, а не явление природы. Возможно, впервые по-настоящему.

— Значит, если бы у Аманды были какие-то физические нарушения, то я бы их обнаружила, — сказала Беверли. — Возможно, дело в самом континууме, а не в отдельных кью.

— Я от него отключена, но все равно чувствую себя странно, — добавила Аманда. — Иногда мои мысли путаются.

Кью оторвался от бутерброда и вздохнул:

— Даже сейчас канал связи сохраняется. Он на месте и никуда не делся, просто не активен. Этого может быть достаточно для заражения.

— Возможно, болезнь кью не физическая, а ментальная. Пост-травматический синдром и у людей может проявляться не сразу. То же самое может быть верным и для континуума, — задумчиво предположила Деанна.

Кью фыркнул:

— Ну, это вряд ли! Возможно, когда-то мы и существовали так же, как люди, но это было миллиарды лет назад. У нас было время измениться. Наш разум нельзя так просто испортить.

— Может быть, — Деанна не казалась убежденной. — Но я чувствую, что вы оба эмоционально подавлены.

— А кто не был бы, если бы его превратили в торт и пытались съесть? — огрызнулся Кью. — Но мы прекрасно умеем справляться со своими чувствами! Гораздо лучше,чем люди!

Жан-Люк сомневался, что это так. По собственным словам Кью он за много лет не смог справиться с влюбленностью, а здесь речь шла о гораздо более тяжелом чувстве.

Внезапно Жан-Люк вспомнил очень похожий разговор между ним, Кью, Амандой, Беверли и Деанной: они уже обсуждали эти вопросы сегодня, только, кажется, сидели за обеденным столом, а не вокруг журнального. Да и каюта была немного другой. Но были ли правдивы эти воспоминания или искажения вселенной вызывали дежавю?

— Возможно, вы правы, но я бы все же хотела провести с вами несколько сеансов.

— Конечно, ведь для полного счастья мне не хватало только того, чтобы человек начал копаться в моих мыслях! Будто без этого день недостаточно удался!

— Конечно, вначале вам обоим лучше отдохнуть, не обязательно заниматься этим прямо сейчас. Давайте я назначу каюты для Кью и Аманды, — согласилась Деанна.

— Я останусь с Жан-Люком, — заявил Кью и косо на него посмотрел, оценивая реакцию.

Вообще-то, учитывая, как часто и внезапно сегодня все все пропадали, его слова имели смысл.

— Да, думаю, так будет лучше, — кивнул Жан-Люк. — Только, наверное, эту каюту стоит освободить для вашего капитана?

— Он проведет ночь в лазарете, а эту каюту уже отслеживает служба безопасности. Оставайтесь здесь.

— А я еще раз просмотрю результаты сканирования, — сказала Беверли, поднимаясь. — В первый раз я пропустила некоторые аномальные показатели, списав на нечеловеческую природу кью. Но если вы обычные гуманоиды, мне будет гораздо легче оценить результаты.

Через несколько минут Жан-Люк с Кью остались одни.

Кью так и не встал из-за стола. Он устало откинулся на спинку дивана и почти спал, обняв руками округлившийся живот. Сколько бутербродов он съел? Жан-Люк бросил взгляд на поднос. Из двух десятков осталось четыре. Конечно, остальные тоже ели, включая и самого Жан-Люка, но не так уж много.

— Иди в кровать, — предложил Жан-Люк.

— Мне и здесь неплохо. К тому же, я совсем не хочу спать. В прошлый раз, когда меня сделали человеком, я попробовал, и мне не понравилось. Как вы переносите полную потерю контроля? Это так же отвратительно, как и сошедшая с ума вселенная, если не хуже!

— Вы не спите?

— Конечно нет!

Да, для существа, которое привыкло по желанию менять действительность и изменять законы физики, сон и правда должен был казаться неприятным. Никакого контроля. Но, судя по виду Кью, он уже засыпал; во всяком случае, глаза у него слипались.

— Ты в любом случае заснешь, и лучше это сделать в кровати, а не здесь. Если ляжешь на диване, потом будет болеть спина.

— Не засну. — Кью зевнул; слова он тоже произносил не очень внятно.

— Кью, поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. У меня большой опыт, я провожу во сне каждую ночь.

— И не надоело тебе так тратить время? — Кью попытался вызывающе усмехнуться, но улыбка вышла слабым подобием обычной. — Но… ты ляжешь со мной?

Жан-Люк бросил на Кью возмущенный взгляд:

— А твой Жан-Люк не будет возражать? Ты же так долго доказывал мне, что мы разные… люди, — Жан-Люк замялся, потому что это определение уже не подходило ни к одному из них.

Вот ведь как странно. Он всегда знал, что может умереть нелепой смертью вдали от Земли, может попасть в совершенно невероятную передрягу, но никогда не думал, что перестанет быть человеком. Даже несмотря на то, что несколько раз у него была возможность радикально измениться, даже несмотря на то, что он помнил об обещании Кью провести вместе вечность, он никогда не уделял этой мысли достаточно внимания. Почему? Из страха?

Кью тоже уловил иронию и хмыкнул:

— Теперь это так называется? Ну, как скажешь, Жан-Люк. Но я не имел в виду ничего непристойного. Я вовсе не предлагаю тебе заняться жарким сексом. Конечно, это было бы интересно, — Кью приоткрыл один глаз и оценивающе оглядел Жан-Люка с ног до головы. — Но кажется, я немного объелся. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты побыл рядом, пока я валяюсь без сознания, уязвимый и одинокий!

— Я бы не сказал, что это «немного».

— Ты мог бы меня остановить! Я же не знаю, сколько должен есть! — Кью посмотрел на натянувшуюся на животе тунику и осторожно ткнул пальцем. — И теперь брюки мне режут.

— Сможешь снять их в кровати.

— Но… объедаться не опасно? У меня внутри ничего не порвется?

— Нет, если у тебя не болит живот.

— Не болит. Я только ощущаю тяжесть внизу, — он задумчиво нахмурился. — Возможно, я хочу в туалет.

— Тебе объяснить…

— Нет, нет, это я давно уже выяснил! — Кью тяжело поднялся с дивана. — Пойду, применю знания на практике!

— И почисти зубы! — крикнул ему вслед Жан-Люк.

Когда Кью ушел, Жан-Люк огляделся. Несмотря на обстоятельства, снова увидеть свою старую каюту на было приятно. Он и не сознавал, как соскучился по ней: по стандартной флотской мебели, по мягкому гулу двигателей. Даже несмотря на ситуацию, Жан-Люк был рад находиться здесь.

Он направился к книжной полке и провел пальцами по бумажным томам. А ведь это «Энтерпрайз» серии D, а значит, здесь еще существует его рессиканская флейта, которая затем погибла вместе с кораблем. Жан-Люк нашел знакомый футляр и раскрыл, а затем осторожно вытащил инструмент. Конечно, он давно уже реплицировал себе новую флейту: это не составило труда сделать, ведь он все равно создал ее голограмму для отчета. Вторую флейту даже нельзя было назвать новой: она прослужила Жан-Люку больше десяти лет. Но эта была первой. Жан-Люк поднес ее ко рту, собираясь сыграть любимую мелодию, когда раздался вызов.

— «Ла Сирена», капитан Риос, — сообщил бортовой компьютер.

— Соединяйте.

— Это капитан Риос, вы слышите меня, Пикард? У нас небольшие проблемы со связью. Куда вы пропали? Я ждал вас на мостике час назад.

— Как вам удалось со мной связаться?

— Так же, как и с любым другим человеком на «Ла Сирене».

— Но я давно не на ней. Я в прошлом, на «Энтерпрайзе».

— Предаетесь воспоминаниям или в настоящем прошлом?

— Боюсь, что в настоящем. То есть, в реальном.

— Хм, и что теперь с этим делать? На «Ла Сирене» нет нужного оборудования для того, чтобы работать с временными аномалиями, хотя, конечно, я подключу к работе техническую голограмму. Уже подключил. Я записываю разговор и все данные о сеансе связи и передам их Звездному флоту. Могу я как-то еще помочь?

— У вас снова заработала связь? Я не мог связаться с флотом. Не думаю, что вы можете помочь сейчас. Судя по всему, мне придется действовать своими силами.

— Со связью и не было проблем.

— А искажения? На корабле происходит что-нибудь необычное?

Конечно, команда «Ла Сирены» могла просто не замечать аномалий.

— Никаких искажений, никаких аномалий, у нас все как обычно.

— Хорошо. И не волнуйтесь насчет Кью и Первого, они здесь, со мной.

— Первый? О ком вы говорите?

— О своем псе. Я просто предупреждаю, чтобы вы не искали его по всему кораблю.

— Первый раз слышу про какого-то пса. У меня здесь никогда не было собак.

— Проверьте по базе. вы просто не помните из-за искажения. Зайдите в мою каюту. Там стоит миска с кормом. Капитан Риос? Капитан Риос, вы меня слышите?

— Связь прервана из-за оглым дрыхарх, — приятным голосом сообщил компьютер. — Абырдыр ву замзамникуй.

Жан-Люк вздохнул. Жаль, что разговор прервался так быстро, но, с другой стороны, хорошо, что Риосу вообще удалось с ним связаться. Звездный флот нужно было уведомить как можно скорее. Риос сказал, что прошел час. Странно, по ощущениям Жан-Люка уже прошло около десяти часов, если не больше. Хотя, возможно, у него сбилось восприятие времени из-за того, что события были насыщенными, но несвязными.

Но пока делать все равно было нечего. Жан-Люк снова взялся за флейту. Он уже очень давно не играл — в Ла Барре у него почти никогда не возникало такого желания — но эту рессиканскую мелодию он прекрасно знал, так что и сейчас исполнил не задумываясь. Пальцы помнили, что делать.

Когда он закончил, Кью стоял в дверях ванной, прислонившись к косяку, и внимательно слушал. На нем было только белое полотенце, обернутое вокруг талии. Жан-Люк окинул его взглядом. Удивительно, что существо, которое на каждом космическом углу кричало о своем совершенстве, выбрало настолько несовершенное тело. Это казалось странным, даже с учетом того, что Аманда рассказала о континууме. Жан-Люк ожидал бы, что Кью выберет себе физический сосуд посовершеннее: без лишнего веса, моложе, красивее. Хотя, нужно признать, что в этом несовершенстве была извращенная привлекательность, она будто бы делала Кью ближе, понятнее.

Интересно, сейчас Кью выглядел так, как когда-то один из его предков? Его собственный предок? Или же внешность была произвольной? Жан-Люк вдруг снова вспомнил белую лестницу и поцелуй. Интересно, а как Кью повел бы себя сейчас, если бы Жан-Люк прижал его к стене и поцеловал? Как реагировал бы на прикосновения? Застонал бы? Вздрогнул от удовольствия? Жан-Люк понял, что пялится, и поспешно отвернулся.

— Я принял душ еще раз! — объявил Кью брезгливо. — Не знаю, как вы не делаете этого по десять раз в день, ведь вы пахнете! И почему ты так на меня смотришь, Жан-Люк? Любуешься? Повернуться другим боком? Снять полотенце? — предложил Кью с ухмылкой, которая сделала его похожим на самого себя в прошлом.

Жан-Люк вдруг испытал острое дежавю, будто бы уже стоял здесь и выслушивал неприличные предложения. Вполне возможно, что и правда стоял: он помнил ту, первую каюту, но не помнил подробностей. Может быть, и там произошло нечто подобное; зная Кью, Жан-Люк не удивился бы.

— Ложись в кровать, хорошо?

— А ты, Жан-Люк?

— Я теперь практически не нуждаюсь во сне.

Это было не совсем правдой. Жан-Люку не обязательно было спать, но, когда он обсуждал с Сунгом свое новое тело, тот объяснил, что ежедневно нужно будет запускать процесс обработки данных, и удобнее делать это именно по ночам. Сунг говорил, что процесс будет похож на человеческий сон. Первый месяц нужны были хотя бы шесть часов в сутки, а дальше Жан-Люк был волен сам решать, сколько времени уделять обработке. В случае необходимости от нее можно было вообще отказаться.

На взгляд Жан-Люка процесс не просто был похож на сон, а полностью идентичен. Во всяком случае, разницы он не заметил. Ему даже снились вполне человеческие сны. Единственным отличием было то, что будучи человеком Жан-Люк иногда мучился от бессонницы, сейчас же он отключался за пять минут.

— Тогда ты должен остаться рядом и наблюдать, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось. Не контролировать реальность слишком опасно, — сказал Кью с тревогой. — Как вы выживаете, не зная, что происходит вокруг треть вашей жизни? Впрочем, не отвечай. Вы и когда бодрствуете ничего не держите под контролем. Но я не смогу заснуть один, Жан-Люк! К такому я не привык.

Жан-Люк хотел пожурить Кью за то, что тот ведет себя как ребенок, но тут же подумал, что тот и правда практически новорожденный: он провел без связи с континуумом меньше одного дня.

— Хорошо, я побуду с тобой. Только возьму что-нибудь почитать, — Он схватил с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и направился в спальню следом за Кью.

— Но ты тоже должен лечь, — сказал Кью, залезая под одеяло. — Иначе…

— Иначе что?

— Иначе мне будет… одиноко. И страшно!

Жан-Люк решил не спорить. Он снял ботинки и осторожно, стараясь не задеть спящих щенят, улегся на вторую половину кровати прямо в брюках и водолазке.

— Как лучше засыпать? — спросил Кью тревожно. — На боку? На спине?

— Все делают это по-разному. — Жан-Люк только теперь посмотрел, что же за книгу взял с полки. Собрание работ Шекспира — то самое, которым когда-то, очень давно, в него запустил Кью.

— А тебе?

— Я люблю спать на спине.

— Так я и думал, что ты выберешь самую занудную позу!

— Как поза для сна вообще может быть занудной, Кью?

— В твоем случае может! — Кью лег на спину, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и закрыл глаза. И замолчал — Жан-Люк надеялся, что хотя бы на несколько часов.

— Освещение пять процентов, — сказал он тихо.

Еще одно преимущество синтетического тела — даже в тусклом свете текст был прекрасно виден. Жан-Люк раскрыл том наугад и прочитал:

«Не отвергайте сна. Он посещает

Так редко тех, кто горем удручен.

Сон — лучший утешитель.»

Жан-Люк усмехнулся. Ему выпала «Буря» и очень своевременная цитата. И разве он уже не видел сегодня ссылку на эту пьесу? Возможно, кто-то ее упоминал.

— Заснуть на спине не выходит, я попробую на боку. Хотя, конечно, тоже вряд ли получится, — сообщил Кью и повернулся к нему лицом. — И… может быть, мы лучше поговорим?

Судя по всему, разговор был неизбежен. Но раз так, Жан-Люк мог задать несколько волнующих его вопросов.

— Ну хорошо, если не хочешь спать, то ответь на несколько вопросов. Мне снятся странные сны. Как будто мы с тобой идем по длинной лестнице в небо посреди пустоты. Вокруг ничего нет, только мы, лестница, и ворота на самом верху. Что это?

— А, это воспоминания другого Жан-Люка. Он умер и попал в рай.

Жан-Люк скептически посмотрел на Кью:

— Умер? Попал в рай? Это тоже искажение?

— Хм, не думал о рае как об искажении… но возможно это оно и есть. Впрочем, совсем скоро это будет не важно.

— О чем ты?

— Без континуума мне трудно вспоминать точные даты и последовательность событий, — Кью нахмурился. — Но, думаю, ты сам все узнаешь уже очень, очень скоро. Не могу рассказать тебе больше. Но эти сны важны, Жан-Люк. Постарайся отнестись к ним со всей серьезностью. Они реальность, а не фантазии.

Жан-Люку вдруг пришло в голову, что если это и правда так, если сон про лестницу — реальные события из прошлого Кью, то он тоже должен помнить тот поцелуй. Жан-Люку вдруг нестерпимо захотелось встать или хотя бы отодвинуться подальше.

— В каком смысле, реальность? — Жан-Люк заставил себя остаться на месте усилием воли. — Я вижу чужие воспоминания?

— Не вполне, все гораздо запутаннее. Но я не могу тебе рассказать — отчасти, потому что и сам не все знаю. Я не заглядывал в твое будущее и не видел всего, что произошло.

— Тогда давай поговорим о континууме. Сейчас любая информация о нем была бы кстати.

Кью помолчал, раздумывая, а потом вздохнул:

— Ты вынуждаешь меня выдавать секреты! Мы мало кому рассказываем о том, кто мы и откуда взялись. Аманда сказала правду, мы действительно произошли от гуманоидного вида, но переход случился очень давно. Мы использовали технологии для того, чтобы выйти за рамки вселенной и начать существование вовне. Но для этого нам и самим пришлось сильно измениться. Наша новая форма не может существовать внутри вселенной, мы несовместимы, так что, когда мы возвращается, нам приходится использовать физические тела: такие, как это.

— То есть, ваши способности — всего лишь технологии?

— Всего лишь? А какая разница, искусственно создана наша новая форма или нет, Жан-Люк? Какая разница, что или кто помог нам развиться: эволюция или технологии? Ты и сам синт, но делает ли это тебя всего лишь технологией?

— Нет, не делает, — признал Жан-Люк. Ему было понятно, почему континуум не распространялся об искусственном происхождении. В галактике существовало немало цивилизаций, которые готовы были запретить или уничтожить любую искусственную жизнь. Внезапно, Жан-Люка осенило:

— Так ты прекратил навещать меня потому, что человечество запретило искусственную жизнь? Из-за этого ты не появлялся несколько десятилетий? Континуум запретил общение с человечеством?

—И вам очень повезло, что на тот момент вы уже прошли испытание, — мрачно заметил Кью. — Но да, я не появлялся на Земле не потому, что ты мне надоел. — Кью бросил на Жан-Люка долгий взгляд. — Вряд ли ты вообще можешь мне надоесть.

Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал к Кью острое расположение, почти нежность. Наверное, это обстановка играла с ним дурную шутку: приглушенный шум двигателей и полумрак — на контрасте с обстрелом и оживающими статуями — навевали странное настроение. Да и тот поцелуй все еще не давал себя забыть. Знал ли Кью, что Жан-Люк в нем участвовал? Этот Жан-Люк, а не тот, второй?

— А твое тело? — спросил он почти шепотом. Нарушать тишину не хотелось. — Именно так выглядели ваши гуманоидные предки?

— Мы не размножаемся, Жан-Люк, — сказал Кью. — Эту способность мы утратили, перейдя к новой форме существования. Вернее сказать, отбросили, за ненадобностью.

Жан-Люк хотел было спросить, как это отвечает на его вопрос, но тут же понял сам: если кью не размножались, значит, в континууме не рождались новые кью. Все, кто жил там, пришли из старого мира и когда-то имели физические тела.

— Все кью прошли через смену формы существования?

— Почти все, за редкими исключениями. Есть мой сын: единственный ребенок, рожденный в самом континууме; он никогда не имел физического тела. Есть Аманда, которая совершила переход так же, как и мы, но на миллиарды лет позже. И есть еще трое кью, о которых ты не знаешь.

— Так значит, это и правда ты? — Жан-Люк коснулся щеки Кью, но тут же отдернул руку. На ощупь кожа была самой обычной, как у любого другого человека.

— О, не стесняйся! Можешь трогать, сколько хочешь!

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея! — пробормотал Жан-Люк.

— Если тебя волнует мой Жан-Люк, то уверяю, он совершенно не будет против, особенно учитывая, насколько вы близки! — Кью сел, нависнув над Жан-Люком, а затем наклонился и поцеловал — легко, едва коснувшись губами. Жан-Люк посмотрел Кью в глаза и встретил неожиданно теплый взгляд.

— Я думаю… — прошептал Жан-Люк, совершенно не представляя, как закончит фразу.

Кью икнул.

— Что со мной? — спросил он испуганно. — Со мною опять что-то происходит, Жан-Люк! Я умираю, потому что слишком много съел?

— Тебе просто нужно выпить воды, — вздохнул Жан-Люк, вставая, чтобы принести стакан. Очень быстро вставая. — И как ты можешь этого не знать, если был гуманоидом?

— Миллиарды лет назад! — ответил Кью и снова икнул. — И мы постарались забыть об этом позорном факте как можно скорее. Мало кто помнит старое время; некоторые вообще отрицают, что оно было. — Кью принял стакан и сделал глоток. — Это ты вынуждаешь меня вспомнить о том, что когда-то у меня были физические желания.

— Не я, а искажения заставили тебя разорвать связь с континуумом.

— Я не об этом.

Жан-Люк это прекрасно понял, но не собирался признавать.

— Давай уже спать. Тебе это нужно больше, чем мне.


	8. О о о голллллллллввввааа

К счастью, на этом разговоры закончились. Кью отключился, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Жан-Люк улегся как можно дальше от него и тоже закрыл глаза.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, Жан-Люк! — говорил Кью. — Очень большую ошибку. И ты понимаешь, что вынуждаешь совершить чудовищную ошибку и меня?

Жан-Люк стоял вплотную к воротам, готовый перешагнул порог.

— Я не смогу оставить тебя там, если ты не сможешь выбраться сам. А ты, вероятно, не сможешь. И что мне тогда делать? Я вовсе не хочу связываться с ними; никто в континууме не хочет!

— Сочувствую, — искренне сказал Жан-Люк.

На миг он утратил связь с происходящим: почувствовал, что находится не здесь, а в окопе, посреди поля, изрытого воронками от взрывов. Рядом с Жан-Люком на земле сидел очень грязный и уставший Кью. Вид у него был несчастный: он обнял себя обеими руками и дрожал. Его волосы припорошило землей, а под глазами чернели синяки. Видеть Кью в таком растрепанном виде было непривычно и…неприятно.

— Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк неуверенно.

— Да? —ответил не тот перепачканный Кью, а этот, в немного всклоченных белоснежных одеждах.

— Я не тебе.

— Поверь мне, я здесь единственный Кью, Жан-Люк.

— Так ты не видишь второго себя?

— Что? Какого второго меня? Ты в порядке, Жан-Люк? Пытаешься уйти от разговора?

— Жан-Люк?

Этот голос не принадлежал ни одному из Кью. Жан-Люк обернулся, чуть не оступившись на неровной земле, и столкнулся нос к носу со своим двойником.

— Жан-Люк, — сказал он, удивленно рассматривая второго себя. Одежда на нем была не менее грязной, чем на Кью, но вот выглядел двойник гораздо живее: бодрым и неуставшим. — Что здесь происходит?

— Из-за войны в континууме начались искажения. Но ты об этом наверняка уже знаешь. Разорваны пространственно-временные связи, а вокруг творится… прямо скажем, полная ерунда. Вот что происходит у меня. Вероятно, я говорю с тобой как раз через один из разрывов пространства и времени. Или же я сошел с ума и ты не существуешь. Это тоже вполне вероятно. А что у тебя? Это Кью рядом с тобой?

— Ты его видишь?

— Да, и еще кусок лестницы и золотые ворота. Ты поднимаешься в рай?

— Да, уже поднялся. Осталось только войти.

— С кем это ты разговариваешь? — грязный, присыпанный землей Кью, безучастно сидевший до сих пор, заинтересовался разговором. Голос у него был такой же жалкий, как и он сам: осипший и дрожащий.

— С Жан-Люком.

— Поверь мне, ты здесь единственный Жан-Люк.

— Так ты не видишь его и второго себя?

— Что? — грязный Кью внимательно посмотрел на двойника. — Какого второго меня? Ты в порядке? Пытаешься уйти от выяснения отношений?

— Тогда подожди минуту. Я договорю и попробую объяснить. — Двойник снова вернулся к разговору. — Ты уже получил мои воспоминания? Не входи без них, попробуй растянуть события.

— Но как?

— Понятия не имею! Но я помню, что ты помог мне, когда я потерял себя. И прощай, больше я ничем не могу тебе помочь, а наше общение все только запутает. Мне нужно присмотреть за Кью, ему нехорошо. Зря он тоже сунулся в континуум, я справился бы один. Мне легче переносить неприятности, я немало повидал их и за человеческую жизнь.

— Деанна говорила, что это может быть ПТСР. Возможно, ему, да и другим Кью, стоило бы поработать с психологом.

— Вот как! Разумная идея, — задумчиво кивнул двойник. — Если

мы сможем   
  
отсюда

вырваться…

Жан-Люк резко подскочил, напугав Первого, который свернулся у него в ногах, хотя прекрасно знал, что спать на кровати запрещено.

Жан-Люк был весь в поту, а одеяло комом валялось рядом с подушкой. Он поспешно встал и, выглянул наружу. Половина неба все еще была в грозовых тучах, но погода все равно была гораздо лучше, чем вчера. И, судя по тому, как высоко стояло солнце, он чудовищно проспал.

С кухни доносился звон посуды и тихий разговор. Наверное, это Ларис решила подождать, пока Жан-Люк проснется, и только потом ехать в город. Странно, что она не разбудила его раньше; обычно она не проявляла такой тактичности. Жан-Люк потянулся за одеждой, которая обычно лежала на стуле, но пальцы наткнулись на стену. Ах, да, конечно. Он не дома, а на «Ла Сирене». Но кто тогда говорил в гостиной?

Жан-Люк оглянулся. Брюки и водолазка валялись прямо на кровати, рядом с уродливой дырой от снаряда. Края отверстия шевелились, омерзительно и противоправно, а внутри плескалась тьма с вкраплением редких звезд. Жан-Люк поспешно оделся и вышел. Первый тоже поднялся и сонно потрусил следом, вяло помахивая хвостами. За ним оставался след из звездных систем и астероидов: вчера пес опять лазил непонятно где, да еще и не дал себя помыть, так что Жан-Люку пришлось перенести купание на утро.

За псом потянулись щенята. Они зевали, скулили, тявкали, по одному неуклюже сползали на пол и шли следом за Первым. Саламандры так и остались лежать на краю кровати и только с интересом следили за передвижениями. Или это были тритоны? Жан-Люк затруднялся классифицировать род, для него это были просто какие-то хвостатые земноводные.

Только войдя на кухню, Жан-Люк осознал, что оба голоса, которые он слышал из спальни, были мужскими. Он удивленно уставился на незваных гостей, без приглашения рассевшихся за столом.

Оба были ему прекрасно знакомы: одним оказался его старый знакомый, Кью. Он выглядел намного хуже, чем в их прошлую встречу: постарел лет на двадцать, одежда казалась потрепанной и грязной, в волосах застрял кусок торта, а на щеках остались грязные дорожки от слез. Последний раз они виделись с Кью лет двадцать назад, но Жан-Люк не ожидал, что тот будет стареть как простой смертный. И к тому же, откуда эта грязь?

Он перевел взгляд на второго гостя. Тот тоже выглядел не лучшим образом: хотя он и казался моложе самого Жан-Люка, но был невероятно усталым и потрепанным.

— Жан-Люк? — удивленно обратился Жан-Люк к нему.

— Жан-Люк, — двойник кивнул головой в знак приветствия. — Рад тебя видеть. И у меня к тебе большая просьба. Не присмотришь за Кью, пока я отсууу у у

у

у

у

у 

у

у-у-у

у

у

у

у

утствую?

У Жан-Люка так резко и сильно закололо в висках, что он чуть не вскрикнул. Еще никогда в жизни он не ощущал настолько чудовищной боли, ему будто вбивали гвозди прямо в мозг. Он схватился за голову и согнулся.

Первый подбежал ближе и начал тревожно гавкать. Его лай тоненькими голосками подхватили щенята.

— Жан-Люк? Что с тобой, Жан-Люк? — спросил Кью встревоженно. — Ты видишь искажение?

Слушать было невыносимо: неприятно, кошмарно, отвратительно. Жан-Люк закрыл уши ладонями и упал на колени. Его подхватили чьи-то руки.

— Я проверю его разум.

— Но это опасно!

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он умер?

— Конечно, нет! Это Жан-Люк, но и ты тоже. Лучше рискнуть одним Жан-Люком, чем двумя.

— И что предлагаешь?

Жан-Люк хотел попросить, чтобы говорили тише, но не смог, тело его не слушалось.

Перед глазами наконец-то возникла панель диагностики, и бегунок, показывающий процент проверенной памяти медленно и лениво пополз вправо. Жан-Люк испытал сиюминутное облегчение, но тут же снова скорчился от боли.

— Я не знаю, что предложить! Я отключен от континуума, забыл?!

— А я не отключен и могу посмотреть, что с ним.

Руки перетащили Жан-Люка к стулу и помогли сесть. А затем Жан-Люк почувствовал, как его мысли начинают собираться и упорядочиваться, будто кто-то раскладывал их по полочкам. Боль постепенно затухала, пока не сошла на нет. Жан-Люк облегченно вздохнул. Он снова был в состоянии воспринимать окружающий мир, мог думать, только мысли теперь странно двоились: каждая из них словно обрела эхо с немного другой окраской. Если сама мысль была синей, то эхо голубовато-зеленым, если желтой — то эхо оранжевым. Жан-Люка будто стало два, и оба думали практически в унисон, кроме мельчайших различий. Но чем дальше, тем больше отличий Жан-Люк замечал. Некоторые чувства, привычки, мнения слишком уж выпирали наружу, были окрашены крикливо и ярко, а некоторые, наоборот, стали почти невидимыми и скромно прятались сзади. Эти различия шокировали, раздражали, казались странными, нелепыми и ненужными.

Второй слой мыслей будто бы был и человеческим, и нечеловеческим одновременно, а местами так и вовсе полностью чуждым всему, что Жан-Люк мог представить. Он хотел одновременно отстраниться, отпугнуть от себя эхо мыслей двойника и заглянуть глубже. Жан-Люк непроизвольно потянулся вперед и, встав со стула, сделал неуверенный шаг, сам не зная, идет внутрь или прочь, наружу…

Он сразу же понял, что уже не в каюте. Жан-Люк сидел в яме, уперевшись спиной в холодную влажную землю. Напротив был тот самый несчастный и растрепанный Кью. Он обхватил себя руками и отвернулся, смотря на землю сбоку от себя.

— Снова этот день, — произнес он с усталостью галактических масштабов.

— Какой день? Ты хочешь сказать, что уже прожил его один раз?

— Да.

— Но тебе это не кажется странным? Мы в искажении?

— Вовсе нет, я постоянно повторяю события, если хочу тщательнее их изучить или просто пережить еще раз.

Раздался знакомый свист: вначале совсем тихий, он становился все громче, нарастая, превращаясь в вой. Кью закрыл уши руками и склонился к коленям. Жан-Люк подождал, пока звук стихнет, и выглянул из траншеи. Это место он узнал. Он уже был здесь, когда убегал от статуи. То самое поле со следами обстрела. Значит, это не просто яма, а окоп. Жан-Люк поискал взглядом статую. Та валялась на земле на расстоянии метров пятидесяти. В груди у нее чернели огромные дыры с неровными извивающимися краями. Жан-Люк почувствовал, как в висках начинает пульсировать кровь, поспешно отвел глаза и сел.

— И ты захотел прожить именно этот день?

— Нет, этот день я точно не хотел бы повторять никогда, — ответил Кью тоненьким голоском. — Это война в континууме, Жан-Люк. Сегодня на нас нападут и уничтожат почти всех членов фракции. Я просто оказался здесь, не по своей воле. Как и ты, помнишь? Ты видишь, что творится вокруг? Континуум почти разрушен. Его порвало, как ветошь. Несколько кью были убиты. Убиты! Вам не понять весь ужас ситуации, ведь вы привыкли умирать по поводу и без. Но для кью смерть почти немыслима. Когда я начинал революцию, когда создавал партию свободы, вовсе не думал, что все зайдет настолько далеко.

Кью всхлипнул. Он выглядел таким несчастным, таким неприспособленным к происходящему, что Жан-Люк захотел утешить его. Но как? Он протянул руку, чтобы дружески похлопать Кью по плечу, и почувствовал, как Кью трясет. Нет, дружеским хлопком тут было не обойтись. Жан-Люк сел вплотную и неуклюже обнял его за плечи. Кью вцепился в пиджак Жан-Люка, уткнулся ему в плечо. Жан-Люк чувствовал себя чудовищно неловко, но усилием воли заставил себя сидеть, не шевелясь и не разжимать объятий.

— А есть кто-то, кто хотел бы вернуться сюда? — спросил Жан-Люк.

— Даже если бы один из нас хотел здесь что-то исправить, — Кью вздрагивал каждый раз, когда над головой пролетал снаряд. — не стал бы сюда возвращаться. Здесь слишком неприятно, слишком опасно, чтобы добровольно пережить заново. Здесь можно умереть по-настоящему! Если бы я хотел исправить исход сражения, то скорее отмотал бы прошлое дальше назад и начал действовать из момента в прошлом. Нашел бы там причину ненужных событий и устранил. К тому же… я не чувствую континуума.

— Ты не чувствовал его с тех пор, как появился на «Ла Сирене».

— Но то «Ла Сирена», а это и есть континуум, Жан-Люк! Невозможно не ощущать связь с ним, находясь внутри! Здесь я должен подключаться автоматически, а этого не происходит.

Жан-Люк задумался, пытаясь соединить воедино разрозненные факты. Тот Жан-Люк, который только что говорил с ним от райский ворот, был прав. Кью когда-то были похожи на людей физически и, вероятно, ментально, а значит, могли страдать от таких же психических нарушений. Деанна не зря упомянула пост-травматический синдром. Жан-Люк и сам знал о нем не понаслышке и понимал, что события могут оставить тяжелый след, особенно у существа, для которого сама мысль о смерти давно уже стала немыслимой.

— Да, но ты мог вернуться сюда, потому что не в силах забыть. Потому что этот день самое ужасное, что случалось в твоей жизни. С людьми такое происходит, но мы, конечно, возвращаемся в прошлое только в мыслях.

Кью поднял голову и посмотрел на Жан-Люка:

— И ты возвращаешься?

— Да.

— Догадываюсь, куда, — пробормотал Кью, и слезы полились еще сильнее. Он размазал их грязным рукавом. — Я не думал, что борги ассимилируют тебя, Жан-Люк. Я просто не видел этого будущего. Не заглядывал вперед, чтобы не портить себе впечатления. Извини… Я забыл, что значит умереть, но теперь я вспомнил. Я больше никогда не сделаю такого, Жан-Люк, не бросай меня здесь! И я не хотел, чтобы погиб экипаж «Энтерпрайза». Я просто хотел предупредить. И да, ты прав, я не могу забыть об этом дне! Никто из нас не может! Он будто откинул нас в древность, в забытое прошлое…

Жан-Люк шел по коридору под стук колес.

Это был вагон-ресторан: за столиками, уставленными множеством тарелок и стаканов, сидели богато одетые пассажиры. На мужчинах были брючные костюмы, шляпы или цилиндры, на женщинах — пышные платья в пол.

Жан-Люк удивленно нахмурился. Он совершенно точно помнил, что только находился где-то еще. Но сегодня просто был такой день; он уже начал смиряться с тем, как беспорядочно мечется между несвязанными между собой событиями, временами, кусками реальности.

За ближайшим столиком сидела рыжая женщина с длинным суровым лицом, одетая в атласное бежевое платье. Она держала в руке толстый том в позолоченной обложке. Напротив сидел молодой человек с надменным лицом и наглой усмешкой. И позой, и чертами лица он неуловимо напоминал Кью.

— Я зачитаю любимый отрывок! — сказала женщина. — Так-так, где же он? Секундочку, я только найду! — она послюнявила палец и перевернула несколько страниц. — А, вот!

«Я говорила, что после обеда

Он спит всегда. Убей его во сне.

Но только книги захвати сначала.

Ему ты череп размозжи поленом,

Иль горло перережь своим ножом,

Иль в брюхо кол всади. Но помни!

Континуум

ты

захвати! 

Без

Связи

Он

Так

же

глуп,

как

я!»

— Ты уверена, что это твой любимый отрывок? — засмеялся юноша, откинувшись назад. — А не Генерала?

— Нет, не уверена, — признала женщина. — Но здесь все так перемешалась, сейчас трудно понять, что правда, а что — ложь.

Жан-Люк прошел в следующий вагон. По пути к нему присоединился Первый. Он цокал когтями по железному полу и тяжело дышал, роняя из пасти слюни и метеориты.

— Это и правда хороший отрывок, — сказал он. — Отражающий правду жизни. Не верь Кью, он неправ и все сломал.

Жан-Люк как раз собирался ответить, когда на него свалилось тяжелое и горячее тело. Он ухнул, и вцепился в первое, что подвернулось под руку, чтобы не упасть — это была ручка двери, которая легко отворилась. Жан-Люк рухнул внутрь, на пол, больно ушибив локоть.

Вернее, рухнули два Жан-Люка: когда первый пришел в себя и сумел извернуться и посмотреть на придавившее его тело, то обнаружил, что сверху лежит его двойник. Жан-Люк поспешно оттолкнул его, тот скатился на пол.

Несколько мгновений они оба молчали, пытаясь отдышаться, а затем Жан-Люк огляделся. Помещение, в которое они ввалились, было тесным: две узкие кровати, маленький навесной столик между ними, окно. Только вот вместо хоть сколь-нибудь внятного пейзажа за окном царило безумие: геометрические формы перетекали одна в другую, ломаясь и извиваясь, как живые. Металл становился плотью, воздух — плазмой, свет стекал из светящейся дыры в небе словно краска по холсту, облака отражали поезд, искажая как кривые зеркала.

— Купе поезда? Серьезно? — только и успел спросить Жан-Люк, и тут же почувствовал знакомую головную боль.

На этот раз он не стал ждать, пока вселенная начнет разваливаться, а сразу же закрыл глаза руками.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил двойник. — Что происходит? Искажение?

— Закрой занавески, — посоветовал Первый, ввалившись в купе и захлопнув дверь щупальцем.

Послышался шелест ткани, стало темно. Жан-Люк услышал шум шагов, щелчок выключателя, и только тогда осторожно убрал руки. В самом купе ничего подозрительного не было — кроме того, что это в принципе было купе поезда, который мчался непонятно куда сквозь испорченную реальность.

Двойник с интересом оглядывался и прикасался руками то к столику, то к кровати.

— Здесь вроде бы все нормально, — сказал он, наконец. — Проблема только с пейзажем? Впрочем, после континуума я многого могу не замечать. Там сейчас очень… странно. — Он устало потер виски. Жест был знакомый, Жан-Люк и сам постоянно так делал.

— Проблема еще и в том, что мы в поезде.

— А с этим что не так?

— Обычно я передвигаюсь по космосу на корабле.

— А! Что ж, в этом есть смысл.

— Тебе удалось что-нибудь выяснить?

— Нет, кроме того, что все стало гораздо хуже. Сейчас в континууме практически невозможно находиться, особенно учитывая, что время зациклилось на одном единственном дне.

Жан-Люк знал, на каком.

— На войне?

— Да. Ты уже в курсе?

— Да, я там тоже побывал.

Двойник посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица:

— А как ты? Со мной из прошлого ты уже общался? Это, похоже, тот самый период.

— Так ты знаешь о рае… ну да, конечно, ты знаешь.

Жан-Люк на секунду отвлекся, уловив боковым зрением движение. Стол вел себя подозрительно, он будто немного подмигивал. Да и багажная полка была не в себе, она казалась сотканной из миллиардов крошечных миленьких полочек. Жан-Люк отвернулся к стене, которая пока выглядела безопасной.

— Все еще искажение? Возможно, это моя вина. Я принес заражение, — двойник схватился за голову. — И мне не очень… хорошо. Мое состояние тоже может влиять на реальность.

Купе тоже было не очень хорошо. Оно все больше напоминало пародию на само себя: плохо склеенный дешевый макет, которым небрежно прикрыли вселенский хаос.

— Когда я впервые увидел Кью тем утром на «Ла Сирене», то тоже чувствовал очень сильное искажение. Он ведь тогда пришел прямиком из континуума, так?

— Да. Наверное, нам не стоило разбредаться по вселенной, изолировавшись друг от друга. Наверное, лучше было остаться дома. Так мы хотя бы погибли в одиночестве, не утащив вселенную за собой. — Двойник покачал головой. — Нет, я не прав. Все равно ничего не вышло бы, искажение началось уже давно, просто сейчас выросло до гигантских размеров. Эй, Жан-Люк? Жан-Люк?

Каюта начала злобно дергаться, смеясь над Жан-Люком и сплетничая о нем с пейзажем за окнами. Они говорили о кардассианском заговоре, Жан-Люк это чувствовал. Ромуланцы снова плели заговоры.

— Мне.. тоже нехорошо, — только и смог выдавить он, прикрыв глаза.

— Дай посмотреть. Попробую исправить.

Жан-Люк даже не успел сообразить, что собирается делать его двойник, как обнаружил себя стоящим посреди поля. И снова Жан-Люк чувствовал эхо очень похожих, но совершенно других мыслей: оно окружало со всех сторон, являясь неотъемлемой частью пейзажа. Жан-Люк облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав, как возвращается ясность мыслей. Здесь находиться было гораздо легче. Только вот где — здесь? В сознании двойника?

— Я провожу слияние разумов, не нервничай, я ничего не буду трогать без твоего разрешения, — запоздало предупредил двойник. Его самого не было видно, голос шел со всех сторон одновременно.

И здесь тоже собирался дождь. Грозовые тучи выглядели угрожающе, клубясь так низко, что почти задевали дом на небольшом холме. Здание выглядело странно и будто состояло из двух частей: первый этаж был небольшим деревянным домиком в деревенском стиле, а вот часть выше казалась ультра-современной. Со всех сторон, кроме фасада, дом окружали стекло и суперпрочный пластик, из которого в последнее время стало модно строить на Земле. Здание было очень высоким, почти небоскребом, а верхние этажи расширялись, нависая над нижними. Эклектичная конструкция выглядела необычно, как смесь несочетаемого, но в то же время в ней была своеобразная гармония.

Жан-Люк огляделся. Вокруг простиралось поле, изрытое окопами, с воронками от взрывов, но повреждения казались старыми и будто бы не вполне реальными. Снова континуум? Воображаемый континуум в голове Жан-Люка, ставшего кью?

Второй Жан-Люк возник рядом во вспышке яркого света. Он был одет в капитанскую форму Звездного флота, устаревшую лет на десять и совершенно здесь неуместную.

— Посмотри назад, — сказал он. Жан-Люк послушно оглянулся.

За спиной находился еще один холм, почти такой же как первый, но только здание на вершине было в разы меньше. Оно очень напоминало тот домик, который неизвестный архитектор использовал как основу для безумного небоскреба. Даже не так; не очень похожее, а идентичное. Хотя… Жан-Люк присмотрелся. Нет, все же несовпадения были. Материал на первый взгляд казался природным, но нет, это было не дерево. Какая-то синтетика маскировалась под него, но не совсем удачно. Она отражала свет немного не так, фасад был слишком блестящим.

— Это ты, — пояснил двойник. — Метафорически, конечно, потому что без метафор ты не разберешься. А это я, — он указал на небоскреб. Предлагаю проверить друг друга. Я зайду в твой дом, а ты в мой. Я знаю тебя досконально, ты хорошо понимаешь хотя бы часть меня, к тому же, ты видишь искажения лучше всех, кого я знаю… Кричи, если найдешь что-нибудь подозрительное.

— Но это безумие! Ты — не я. Ты кью. И как я должен понять…. — Этот Жан-Люк вызывал иррациональное раздражение, даже большее, чем Кью когда-то. В случае Кью у Жан-Люка хотя бы были причины для гнева и злости, а двойник просто… существовал. В его голосе, в позе ощущалась легкомысленность, совершенно неуместная. Впрочем, дело было даже не в ней, а в том, что двойник стал тем, кем Жан-Люк не хотел быть никогда. Отказался от человечности. Жан-Люк сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. А сам он разве так и остался человеком? Конечно, решение приняли за него, но разве он не почувствовал облегчение, когда вернулся к жизни, хоть и в синтетическом теле? Да и какое он имел право судить того, кто давно уже был отдельной личностью? Раздражение ушло так же резко, как и нахлынуло. — Как я пойму, что не так?

— Я старался сохранить человеческую часть себя в прежнем виде. Думаю, ты способен понять, почему, — очень мягко ответил двойник.

Жан-Люк кивнул. Что ж, других идей у него все равно не было. Так почему бы не попробовать то, что предлагал доппельгангер? Он решительно направился к холму с небоскребом.

Дверь распахнулась сама, с едва слышным скрипом. Жан-Люк вошел. Гостиная выглядела очень знакомо: обстановка почти в точности повторяла дом Жан-Люка в ла Барре. Жан-Люк присмотрелся. Нет, различия все же были: на столе стояла ваза с цветами, которую Первый разбил три года назад; пропали диван и кресла, будто обитателям дома не нужно было сидеть, между шкафами вырос странный агрегат, гигантская машина со множеством крутящихся дисков, мигающих лампочек и миллиардом запутанных кабелей. Она не казалась искажением, но для чего она нужна, Жан-Люк не представлял. Он обошел комнату, внимательно осматриваясь. Все казалось одновременно непривычным и очень знакомым, и это тоже раздражало.

Жан-Люк поправил несколько неровно стоявших книг на полке и провел пальцем по пыльной поверхности, оставив след. Одна из книг была «Бурей» Шекспира. Жан-Люк открыл первую страницу.

«Корабль в море. Буря. Гром и молния. Входят капитан «Энтерпрайза» и первый помощник», прочитал он.

«Капитан: — Зови команду наверх! Живей за дело, не то мы налетим на искажение. Континуум сломался, его обломки разлетелись вокруг. Мы напоремся на них, если ничего не сделаем. Скорей!..»

Жан-Люк усмехнулся, закрыл книгу, и поставил ее на полку. А потом подумал, снова взял и открыл наугад:

«Он грань хотел стереть меж тем, чем был и чем казался; хотел континуумом управлять один, всецело, безраздельно. Но где ему с державой совладать?»

О ком шла речь? Не о Жан-Люке или Кью, они уж точно никогда не хотели управлять континуумом в одиночестве.

Жан-Люк просмотрел другие тома: Диккенс, Джойс, Оруэлл, Азимов, книги, названия которых были написаны на незнакомых языках. Не совсем та же библиотека, что у самого Жан-Люка, хотя были и совпадения.

Он прошел на кухню. Там отличий оказалось гораздо больше: пропала плита, испарилась духовка, исчезли шкафы. Из мебели остался только стол, даже стульев не было. Посреди стола стояла ваза со странными инопланетными цветами.

Жан-Люк поднялся на второй этаж, туда, где начиналась современная надстройка. Дверей там было ощутимо больше, чем в реальном доме: некоторые остались прежними, но появились и новые, из незнакомого материала. Он толкнул первую и вошел.


	9. Ппппп ппппппппн ннн н ннннн

Дальше все было и очень однообразно, и невероятно странно одновременно. Жан-Люк переходил от одной двери к другой, заглядывал в комнаты и видел то обычный кабинет, то непонятные механизмы, то неизведанные миры: целые планеты, на которых он никогда не бывал и вряд выжил бы. Несколько раз он натыкался на склады археологических находок: скульптуры, барельефы, керамика цивилизаций, о которых он никогда не слышал. За одной из дверей обнаружился солнечный дворик рессиканского дома, где когда-то провел воображаемую жизнь. Он поспешно вышел.

Жан-Люк поднялся еще на этаж. Он обошел десяток комнат, когда за одной из дверей обнаружил свою детскую спальню. Она была темной и мрачной: пожалуй, более мрачной, чем в реальности. На игрушках, в беспорядке разбросанных на полу, лежал толстый слой пыли. Жан-Люку здесь не понравилось: в комнате не было спокойствия, царившего в доме, даже наоборот: атмосфера казалась давящей и пугающей. Отсюда хотелось побыстрее выбежать и запереть за собой дверь.

Вместо этого Жан-Люк вошел внутрь и оглядел обстановку, подозревая, что именно здесь может быть искажение. Он осмотрел письменный стол, за которым он делал домашнюю работу, когда учился в школе, старенький компьютер, посмотрел в окно с бескрайними виноградниками, залитыми солнечным светом и, наконец, подошел к маленькой кровати, которая пережила не одно поколение.

На ней сидел Жан-Люк: подтянув к себе колени, обхватив их руками и уткнувшись лицом.

— Ты уже осмотрел мое сознание? — спросил Жан-Люк.

Двойник поднял взгляд. В глазах его читался вызов.

— Скажи, а если бы стать кью предложили тебе, ты согласился бы? — спросил он нагло. — Ты презираешь меня только потому, что сам хотел получить доставшееся мне!

Жан-Люк хотел возмутиться, возразить, что никогда не желал стать кем-то другим, но это была бы неправда. Да. Он никогда серьезно не думал на эту тему, но, если быть честным с самим собой, то мысль о выходе за привычные рамки казалась ему привлекательной. И не удивительно: зачем бы ему вообще поступать в Академию Звездного флота, служить в дальнем космосе, если не для того, чтобы увидеть то, что не видел никто из людей, познать то, что было недоступно никому на Земле?

— Отчасти это так, — признал Жан-Люк, решив отнестись к вопросу серьезно, несмотря на тон. — И я не презираю тебя. Ты раздражаешь меня тем, что похож на меня в молодости. В тебе проснулись черты, которые я давно уже подавил.

— И это кажется тебе признаком будущего падения? Полного отказа от морали и этики? — двойник понизил голос, в котором теперь чувствовалась только усталость.

Жан-Люк задумался:

— Возможно, я не уверен. Я еще не успел разобраться в своих чувствах и мыслях.

— Конечно, я прав, я же кью, все знающий и все понимающий.

Жан-Люк усмехнулся:

— Уж ты лучше всех должен знать, что континуум прав далеко не всегда.

— Может быть, с точки зрения человеческой морали. А ведь я теряю ее, не забыл? Она облетает с меня, как шелуха! Разве, будучи человеком, я когда-нибудь позволил бы себе такое?

Взгляд двойника стал жестким; таким же, как у Кью, когда тот собирался начать одну из своих игр. Жан-Люк попятился. Двойник стремительно переместился к нему, опустив несколько необходимых элементов — одно мгновенье он сидел на кровати, а в следующее уже был на расстоянии полуметра — и легонько толкнул в грудь. Жан-Люк упал на кровать, которая вдруг перенеслась из угла комнаты к нему за спину.

— Да, я уже не человек. А кто ты? — зло произнес двойник. — Ты думаешь, что став синтом, внутренне не изменился? Тело такая же часть тебя, как и разум! Ты действительно считаешь, что остался прежним? Я — нет! Я изменился, и не вру сам себе. И ты только посмотри, до чего я докатился!

Он щелкнул пальцами, и Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал прикосновение. Будто любовник вел по его телу опытной рукой, гладил и ласкал везде сразу. Жан-Люк задрожал от неожиданного шквала сексуальных ощущений. Невидимый язык лизал руку, пальцы гладили бедра прямо под брюками, несуществующая рука обхватила член.

— Прекрати! — сказал Жан-Люк. — Прекрати сейчас же!

Он хотел встать, но наслаждение было таким всеобъемлющим, таким нестерпимым, что Жан-Люк не мог пошевелиться. Он застонал. Двойник прыгнул на Жан-Люка одним плавным движением, схватил за запястья и прижал их к кровати, а затем поцеловал: грубо, решительно, нагло. Экстаз проникал все глубже, проползал внутрь, под кожу. Жан-Люк чувствовал совершенно невозможное, нелепое наслаждение от прикосновения к мышцам, к печени, к сердцу, к костям. А затем ощущения проникли в мозг, и Жан-Люк будто бы начал получать экстаз напрямую. Он закричал двойнику в рот: одновременно от нестерпимого наслаждения, ярости, ужаса.

Перед глазами возникла панель.

«Перегрузка системы, автоматическое снижение чувствительности до 20% процентов. Будьте осторожны! Сниженная чувствительность опасна для вашего здоровья! Внимательно следите за окружающей средой! Обычный уровень восстановится автоматически после исчезновения угрозы.»

Ужасающий экстаз отступил, двойник тоже. Он медленно поднялся с кровати, посмотрел на Жан-Люка со странным выражением лица и вдруг оказался у окна. Там он сел на подоконник и уткнулся лицом в собственные колени.

Жан-Люк медленно сел, пытаясь прийти в себя. И что теперь? Он посмотрел на двойника. Было ли это искажение? Он не чувствовал нарушений реальности или аномальности происходящего.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он у двойника.

— Очевидно, что нет, — ответил тот с сарказмом и поднял голову, чтобы искоса посмотреть на Жан-Люка.

Жан-Люк вздохнул, не очень понимая, что делать дальше. Уйти и проверить остальные комнаты? Вместо этого он поднялся на ноги и направился к окну, где молча сел рядом. Воцарилось молчание.

— Прости, — наконец, сказал двойник. — Я не должен был, но… но ты прав. Я уже не человек, и это пугает. Как быть тем, кем ты никогда не был? К тому же я был в континууме и видел там… — он вздрогнул. — Видел то, что вряд ли захочу увидеть еще раз.

Нет, это точно было не искажение, Жан-Люк это чувствовал. Просто двойник боялся того же, что и сам Жан-Люк и решил… приблизить опасность, потому что неизвестность пугала даже больше?

— Думаю, мы оба как-нибудь разберемся.

— Ты уверен?

Кажется, это был тот самый момент, когда Жан-Люку должно было пригодиться многолетнее общение с Деанной Трой.

— Я знаю себя, знаю тебя. Ты не зря загнал эту часть в дальнюю комнату, правда? — сказал Жан-Люк увереннее, чем чувствовал.

Двойник посмотрел на него с сомнением.

— Прости, — повторил он тихо. — Я — реальный я — не подумал, когда отправил тебя исследовать собственное сознание. Здесь есть не очень приятные вещи.

— У каждого есть не очень приятные вещи, главное, чтобы они не вырывались наружу, — ответил Жан-Люк. — К тому же, я уверен, что ты справишься. Я же справляюсь.

— Возможно, ты прав.

Жан-Люк похлопал двойника по плечу и направился к выходу.

На мгновенье Жан-Люк задумался, не бросить ли поиски. Ему вовсе не хотелось познакомиться с остальными сомнениями двойника, особенно такими же агрессивными. Но в его памяти всплыла одна фраза. Жан-Люк уже не помнил, кто сказал ее, но знал, что она важна. В сознании двойника скрыт ответ на вопрос, что делать в раю. Так не должен ли он найти этот ответ? Нарушит ли он темпоральную директиву? А если нарушит, то допустимо ли это в условиях, когда континуум заражен вирусом безумия? Да и имеет ли рай отношение к искажению? Жан-Люк не знал, так что решил просто действовать так, как может и считает разумным, не видя полной картины.

Следующие несколько дверей ничего не дали. Жан-Люк закончил проверять этаж и поднялся выше. Там комнат было всего шесть. Жан-Люк толкнул первую, и оказался в спальне, залитой солнечным светом. Жан-Люк подошел и выглянул наружу, удивляясь, что здесь нет вездесущей грозы, а затем услышал тихий шелест ткани и обернулся.

У стены стояла широкая кровать, а на ней, лицом друг к другу, соприкасаясь телами, — Кью и Жан-Люк. Оба были обнажены; оба застыли, не шевелясь. Казалось, что ничего не происходит, но каким-то образом Жан-Люк чувствовал, что это не так. Он знал, что в эту самую минуту фигуры обменивались мыслями, эмоциями, чувствами, он и сам ощущал их на вкус.

Это было странное ощущение, непривычное, но завораживающее. Сам того не желая, Жан-Люк сделал шаг вперед и провалился. Он как будто соединился с этим Жан-Люком, стал пассажиром в его теле и разуме. Он чувствовал желание, привязанность, радость — все то, что сопровождает секс с приятным тебе человеком. Или не человеком, как происходило здесь. Оба Жан-Люка бережно проникали в сознание Жан-Люка, касались его в самых чувствительных местах, оба ощущали, как Кью ласкает их общий разум.

Жан-Люк сделал шаг назад, и связь пропала. Он выскочил из комнаты и несколько секунд пытался отдышаться.

В следующей комнате стоял белый туман, который прорезали слепящие лучи света. За спиной Жан-Люка, вместо обычной деревянной двери, медленно закрывались золотые ворота, а впереди стояли три человекоподобные фигуры, объединенные общим сияющим нимбом, похожим на амебу в процессе деления.

— Добро пожаловать в свой новый мир! — в унисон произнесли они и подняли руки. Нет, не руки, скорее отростки, щупальца, такие же нематериальные и светящиеся, как и все вокруг. Те потянулись к Жан-Люку? одно обхватило его за талию, одно коснулось лба и легко прошло сквозь кость черепа. Жан-Люк не чувствовал боли, только легкую щекотку, а затем его поглотило чувство общности с единым целым. Это единое было совсем близко, стоило только погрузиться в него и можно уже никогда ничего не решать, быть частью, элементом, долей. Жан-Люка накрыло воспоминаниями о борге. Там чувство единства ощущалось не так, коллектив был холодным и безразличным, а не теплым и зовущим, как здесь, но Жан-Люк все равно почувствовал ужас.

— Кто вы? Что происходит? — с усилием спросил он, пытаясь не погрузиться, удержаться на поверхности.

— Мы — человек. Мы — люди, — ответили трое в унисон. — Мы — то, чем когда-нибудь будете вы. Мы — смотрители прошлого.

Люди? Жан-Люк уставился на фигуры, пытаясь рассмотреть их получше, но чем дольше смотрел, тем меньше видел. Фигуры будто расплывались, превращаясь в безличных амеб. Человекоподобность оказалась поверхностной, была условным подобием, достаточным для того, чтобы человеческий глаз привычно достроил знакомую картину.

— Вы не похожи на людей, — с подозрением сказал он. За время службы в Звездном флоте он успел насмотреться на множество пришельцев, которые желали выдать себя не за тех, кем были. Наверняка и здесь происходило то же самое.

— Конечно, мы не похожи на вас. Вы едва обрели разум и из шкур и палок соорудили свои первые корабли, чтобы отправиться в космос. Для нас вы то же, что для вас примитивная мартышка.

— Вы хотите сказать, что человечество превратиться в вас в будущем? — спросил Жан-Люк недоверчиво.

— Именно! И памятуя о том, что вы наши предки, мы создали для вас рай!

— И ад, насколько я знаю?

— И ад, — согласились трое единым голосом. — Вы сами вольны выбирать, что будете чувствовать.

— Но зачем? Чего вы хотите?

— Создать новое из того, что никому не нужно, — на этот раз говорил только один голос.

— Развить новую жизнь, вырастить то, что никому еще не удавалось, — добавил второй.

— Соединить отходы в единое целое, вырастить и наблюдать! — пропел третий.

— Всегда так приятно следить за новым! Интересно! Не скучно!

— Так это для вас эксперимент? — спросил Жан-Люк. — Вы создаете что-то из человеческих душ? Выращиваете новую жизнь?

— У нас с вами одни желания. Вы ведь тоже любите проводить опыты.

— На обезьянах.

— Крысах.

— Мы прекратили их века назад! — возмутился Жан-Люк. — И я вовсе не хочу…

— Мы желаем добра. Мы едины, вы пока нет. Мы хотим дать вам единство. Пусть у созданного нами целого пока нет разума, но когда-нибудь он возникнет!

— Но какое право…

— Ты очень крикливый, — сказали все три голоса, и Жан-Люк потерял себя.

Физического тела у него больше не было. Он висел в бесконечности, окруженный миллиардами светящихся точек, объединенных в единую цепь. Каждая соединялась с соседними с помощью жгутов света, и от каждой точно такой же жгут уходил вверх, в далекую вышину, где висело три огромных сферы, соединенные между собой. По жгутам, соединявшим Жан-Люка с остальными текла песня. Поначалу она была едва различима и ненавязчива, но постепенно звучала все громче и громче. Жан-Люк прислушался. Слов в ней не было, смысла тоже, зато было удовольствие. Звук нарастал, становясь все громче и громче, постепенно заполняя все вокруг радостью узнавания, восторгом существования, экстазом бытия. Пели все, каждая точка вносила свой вклад. Жан-Люк чувствовал, как его захватывает, уносит внутрь, растворяет в мелодии. Он хотел остановиться, оторваться от остальных, но не мог, песня была слишком сильна, чтобы перед нею устоять. Жан-Люк полностью погрузился в нее и тут же почувствовал себя частью сети, частью единства. Это было прекрасно, совершенно невероятно, восхитительно. В человеческом языке не было слов, чтобы описать чувство, который пробуждало погружение в песню, да Жан-Люку уже и не хотелось описывать происходящее человеческим языком: тот был слишком примитивен, слишком груб, чтобы передать тонкий экстатический восторг, наполнивший его. Вместо этого он запел, присоединив свой голос к остальным.

Последней мыслью Жан-Люка как отдельной личности было воспоминание о коллективе борга, а затем он полностью соединился с сетью. Но только воспоминание оказалось неудачным: оно влилось в единство вместе с Жан-Люком и отравило его. Экстаз скукожился, перемололся, обратился ужасом, тоской. Ненавистью, невероятным и бесконечным горем. Теперь сеть не пела, она выла, орала от страха и билась в конвульсиях.

Жан-Люк в ужасе отшатнулся и вывалился в коридор, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь. Затем он без сил прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Несколько минут он был один, а затем кто-то высокий подошел и встал рядом, на расстоянии полуметра. Жан-Люк обернулся.

— Кью?

— Ты же не думал, что этот дом сможет обойтись без меня? — спросил тот, повернувшись к Жан-Люку и улыбнувшись: не так, как обычно, цинично и театрально, а искренне и открыто. Улыбка изменила Кью, сделав его гораздо привлекательнее, чем обычно.

Этот Кью выглядел моложе: никаких морщин под глазами, фигура стройнее. Жан-Люк всмотрелся в его лицо, пытаясь понять, почему вдруг чувствует себя в компании Кью таким... расслабленным.

— Конечно, нет! — ответил Жан-Люк. — Я знаю, что от тебя так просто не избавиться! Но ты же не настоящий? Ты тоже воспоминание того Жан-Люка, что стал кью? Но почему тогда ты не в комнате, а в коридоре?

Кью засмеялся:

— О, мне разрешено бродить по всему дому!

Этот Кью казался до странного приятным: ни насмешек, ни полунамеков. С ним не было необходимости держаться настороже, каждую секунду ожидая подвоха. Он будто смягчился под влиянием второго Жан-Люка, а тот, наоборот, стал резче, циничнее.

— Вот как!

— Но не ревнуй и не расстраивайся, хорошо? Тебя я люблю не меньше, чем моего Жан-Люка. И, я надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы вновь соединитесь. — Он сделал паузу и шагнул к Жан-Люку. — Ты ведь обдумаешь эту возможность, правда?

Жан-Люк уже догадывался, что сейчас произойдет. Сегодняшний день был полон неожиданных поцелуев, сексуальных сцен и намеков. Реальность будто решила выплатить ему разом все долги за все время отшельничества и воздержания.

Он не ошибся. Кью склонился к нему, очень медленно, давая возможность отклониться или отойти, а затем поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй вышел нежным и легким, едва ощутимым, но Жан-Люка вдруг затопило потоком непонятных чувств. Будто бы все, что копилось у него в душе долгие годы, собиралось сейчас излиться наружу. Он поспешно отошел, опасаясь, что сейчас снова не сможет совладать с собственным порывом схватить Кью, прижать к стене и довести поцелуй до логичного конца. Жан-Люк почти физически ощущал чужое разгоряченное тело под своими пальцами.

— Мне нужно идти! — пробормотал он. — Я еще не осмотрел все комнаты!

Кью облизнул губы, которые выглядели слишком распухшими для такого легкого поцелуя.

— Мне нравится, о чем ты думаешь, — произнес он осипшим голосом. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты покажешь мне свои фантазии подробнее. Удачи в поисках искажения! И извини за эту небольшую вуайеристичную демонстрацию, — он указал на комнату с кроватью. — Ты должен был ее увидеть, чтобы потом помочь. Не забудь о ней, когда снова начнется трансляция из рая.

— Что? Я должен был увидеть секс? Не рай и ад? Ты шутишь?

— Совсем нет! Секс — прекрасный якорь для того, чтобы зацепиться за реальность.

— Подожди! Но ведь рай — твое прошлое, а сюда я попал только сейчас. Как я могу изменить прошлое?

— Какая разница? Для нас, кью, время условно. Мы не живем во вселенной, забыл? Adieu, mon Capitaine!

Кью исчез, оставив Жан-Люка одного. Жан-Люк вздохнул и пошел в следующую комнату. За дверью оказалась полная неразбериха: странное соединение живого и неживого, склейка из аппаратуры, кабелей, тел, а иногда даже плазмы и веществ в фазе, никогда не виданной человеком. Внешне это было похоже на искажение, но Жан-Люк не испытывал неприятных ощущений, находясь здесь. Он просто ничего не понимал. Эклектичная смесь не вызывала беспокойства, казалась даже элегантной, и уж точно не ломала вселенную. Вероятно, это соединении технологии и живой материи было нужно для существования в континууме.

Когда он вышел, в коридоре его ждал двойник. Он улыбался — скорее виновато, чем весело.

— Надеюсь, ты не нашел мой внутренний мир слишком неприятным? Если ты встретил что-то не по вкусу, прости. Честно говоря, не думал, что ты успеешь подняться так высоко — здесь уже начинается соединение с континуумом.

Жан-Люк ему не очень-то поверил. За происходящим явно стояло что-то еще, это читалось в неискренней улыбке. Проведя часть обещанной вечности с Кью двойник научился его играм и теперь преследовал свои цели. Жан-Люк догадывался, с чем они могут быть связаны, но только частично.

— Я понял, что здесь для того, чтобы помочь тебе выбраться из рая, — сказал он, содрогнувшись от свежих воспоминаний, от ощущения блаженства, единого на всех, и такого же отчаяния. — На это мне сегодня не намекнул только ленивый. Но ведь есть что-то еще?

Улыбка двойника переросла в усмешку:

— А ты неплохо ориентируешься в происходящем. Для синта! У меня тройная цель. Я и правда хотел, чтобы ты проверил, нет ли внутри искажений. А еще тебе нужно было увидеть то, что видел я, зацепиться за мое сознание.

— А третья цель?

— Лучше познать себя? Ведь ты видел практически собственное сознание, открыл двери, которые сам от себя скрываешь.

Жан-Люк покачал головой, не веря. Нет, двойник говорил неправду. Вернее, не всю правду.

— Кстати, если тебе интересно, с тобой все в порядке. Я осмотрел твой разум очень тщательно, искажений нет.

— Но я так и не смог осмотреть все до конца, — сказал Жан-Люк. — До этого этажа искажений нет, но выше я подняться не успел.

— Ты и не мог проверить верхние этажи. Они — скорее континуум, чем я, человеку туда лучше не лезть. На этом этаже ты еще можешь разобраться, хоть и не во всем, а вот дальше ты ничего не поймешь — в лучшем случае. Ты не поверишь, какие там есть странные комнаты! — расхохотался двойник, став до ужаса похожим на Кью.

Жан-Люк открыл рот, чтобы спросить, и…


	10. П0 0н00о 00о оо00 000нН 00 0оо 00

…ему пришлось схватиться за трос, чтобы не упасть. Прямо в лицо брызнула соленая вода. Жан-Люк протер глаза и огляделся. Он стоял на борту парусного корабля. Бушевала буря. Гром гремел почти без пауз, а молнии сверкали так близко, что, казалось, вот-вот попадут в одну из мачт.

Вокруг носились матросы, опуская паруса. Лица некоторых казались знакомыми, но в темноте Жан-Люк не мог их как следует рассмотреть.

Корабль шел вверх под таким углом, что удержаться на ногах, ни за что не держась, было невозможно. Жан-Люк чувствовал себя как в ореховой скорлупке.

— Круче к ветру! Круче! Ставь грот и фок! Держи в открытое море! Прочь от берега!

Этот голос он знал. Капитан Риос был где-то рядом, но Жан-Люк не мог найти его взглядом в неразберихе и тьме.

— Мы налетим на рифы! — Голос шел снизу, будто говоривший сидел у ног Жан-Люка. Он опустил взгляд и увидел Первого. — Мы все умрем и никто нас не спасет!

Жан-Люк наклонился, чтобы

взять

пса

на

руки

и…

На голову ему сыпалась земля. Он прикрылся рукой и огляделся.

Это было то самое поле — континуум во время войны. Вдалеке свистели снаряды, доносился грохот взрывов. Жан-Люк прятался в окопе. Рядом, прижавшись, сидел Кью: грязный и усталый, но спокойный. Напротив расположилась Деанна Трой — молодая, в сиреневом комбинезоне, который носила, когда служила на «Энтерпрайзе». За ее ногу десятком щупалец крепко держался Первый. Он крупно дрожал и поджимал хвосты. Жан-Люк задумчиво посмотрел на пса.

— Вы тоже кью? — спросил он.

— Да, вероятно. Я покинул континуум после того, как меня накрыло сильнейшим искажением, так что долгое время считал себя собакой. Но теперь начинаю понимать, что я ошибался.

— Искажения начались как раз когда вы попали на «Ла Сирену» — во всяком случае, существенные. До этого я ничего не замечал. Может быть так, что они связаны с вами, а Кью ни при чем?

— Возможно. Я чувствую себя не в порядке. Конечно, я вовсе не собирался приходить к вам на «Ла Сирену». Я вообще не думал о том, куда попаду, меня вынесло туда случайно. Я даже не вполне понимал, что происходит — до этого момента. И я не уверен, что смог полностью отключиться от континуума.

— Случайно ли? А вы не думали, что Деанна Трой права и повреждения не физические, а ментальные? Тем более, насколько я понял, в континууме для вас одно практически не отличается от другого. Эта статуя, постоянное возвращение в один и тот же день, а еще «Энтерпрайз» и день, когда человечество прошло суд континуума, ваше появление в моей спальне, даже Шекспир — все эти вещи не кажутся мне случайными.

— Поверьте, уж вы меня точно не волнуете! И уж тем более ваш Шекспир! Не тешьте себя иллюзиями!

— Но эти вещи волнуют Кью, а Кью волнует вас. Вы Генерал? Вы воевали против него?

— Да, — признал Первый мрачно. — Я хотел решать за континуум. Но мое стремление к порядку привело к хаосу, цена оказалась слишком высока, я больше не хочу ее платить. Я просто хочу вернуться к щеночкам.

Жан-Люк посмотрел на Деанну:

— Советник Трой, у меня немного необычная просьба. Вы не могли бы как можно крепче держать собаку, чтобы не потерять, когда перенесетесь в следующее искажение? И постарайтесь запомнить, что с ним нужно провести сеанс психоанализа. Держитесь за эту мысль как можно крепче: я уже выяснил, что если сосредоточиться на воспоминании, его можно сохранить.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — сказала Деанна и, немного поколебавшись, взяла пса на руки. Тот обвил их щупальцами.

Жан-Люк повернулся к Кью.

— Так я и знал, что виноват не я! — воскликнул тот радостно, а реальность мигнула и

и с ч е з л а.

Жан-Люк вошел в спальню, от неожиданности чуть не уронив два стакана с горячим чаем, которые нес в руках. Было темно. Кью сидел на кровати, обхватив себя руками и мрачно нахмурившись. Вид у него был почти… жалкий, и это казалось совершенно неправильным.

Жан-Люк поставил чай на тумбочку и огляделся. Похоже было, что это снова «Энтерпрайз», капитанская каюта.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он у Кью.

— А похоже на то? — спросил Кью с вызовом.

Жан-Люк присел на край кровати:

— Нет, не похоже.

— Какая наблюдательность! — Глаза у Кью влажно блестели.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через такое! — сказал Жан-Люк. — Война не бывает легкой, а для кью она должна быть немыслимой. А ведь тебе еще и пришлось остаться без связи с остальными, без своих сил, это должно быть на редкость неприятно.

Кью помолчал.

— Я… — наконец начал он очень тихо. — Я во многом был не прав, и я сожалею. И я сожалел раньше, но тогда я не мог полностью понять твоих чувств. Сейчас могу. Я ошибался. И мне нелегко это признать. Если ты не заметил, мы не очень-то любим говорить о своих ошибках.

— Да, я заметил, — сказал Жан-Люк.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, как мне непросто!

Жан-Люк усмехнулся. Даже извиняясь, Кью умудрился перевести внимание на себя.

— Я понимаю, что мы разные. Что наша мораль, наши принципы, наш образ жизни не совпадает, — сказал он. — И я рад, что несмотря на это, ты делаешь шаг мне навстречу.

Кью снова всхлипнул, как будто не выдержав доброты.

Жан-Люк пододвинулся ближе, протянул руку и похлопал Кью по плечу, собираясь сказать еще что-нибудь оптимистичное и утешительное, но почему-то вместо этого наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Кью в губы. После сегодняшних событий это казалось естественным. А может, Жан-Люк просто начал путаться, побывав в разуме своего двойника. Слишком много чужих мыслей и эмоций он видел сегодня.

— Извини, — сказал он и отодвинулся.

Кью задумчиво провел пальцем по губам, будто считывая с них следы.

— Я совершенно не против, ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь.

Жан-Люк не только знал, он чувствовал. Среди его воспоминаний одним из самых ярких стало то, где он ощущает мысли Кью. Только вот это был отрывок чужой жизни, и прав на него у Жан-Люка не было.

— Я знаю, как ты относишься к тому Жан-Люку, но ты сам говорил, что мы разные личности.

— Мои чувства, — Кью приложил руку к груди, и на мгновенье стал прежним собой: театральным, пафосным и экзальтированным, — зародились еще тогда, когда вы оба были одним человеком. И да, как я сказал, вы разные личности. Но это уровень человека, не кью.

— Не думаю, что твой Жан-Люк так считает.

— О, поверь мне, он совсем не будет возражать.

Теперь уже Кью подался вперед и коснулся рукой щеки Жан-Люка. Возможно, это просто была зависть? Жан-Люк был даже не человеком, он получил взамен собственного тела выращенное искусственно. Разве можно это сравнить с тем, что обрел двойник? Но нет, Жан-Люк не чувствовал себя разочарованным собственной судьбой. Он был рад обрести еще немного лет жизни, и все. Бессмысленно было сравнивать. Жан-Люк выиграл, получив второй шанс, возможность прожить свою жизнь до конца.

Кью медленно наклонился к Жан-Люку и повторил поцелуй, а потом отодвинулся и наградил долгим взглядом.

— К тому же, и ты тоже обещал мне вечность, ведь так? И вот твое тело мертво, а ты так и не выполнил обещание! И нет, ничего не говори. Я готов подождать до того момента, когда твое новое тело умрет. А пока давай займемся подготовкой к совместной жизни!

— Я не думаю…

— И не думай! В конце концов, у нас тут конец света! Давай проведем его так, как хочется нам обоим!

Жан-Люк подался вперед, чувствуя одновременно возмущение и возбуждение. Теперь они с Кью смотрели друг другу в глаза с расстояния десяти сантиметров.

— А если бы создали десять копий Жан-Люка, ты пришел бы со своим предложением к каждой? — спросил он. — Всем пообещал бы вечность вдвоем?

— Почему бы и нет? Это хороший способ повысить шансы! — Кью больше не выглядел расстроенным. Он сузил глаза.

Нет, Кью был совершенно невозможен, полностью возмутителен даже сейчас. Жан-Люк резко подался вперед и поцеловал его, почти яростно. Кью издал сдавленный смешок и с энтузиазмом ответил. Жан-Люк снова почувствовал такое острое возбуждение, что заподозрил сбой в настройках.

Кью тоже подошел к поцелую с энтузиазмом, хотя и не очень умело. Он впился в губы Жан-Люка, обхватил его одной рукой за затылок, а второй — за талию, но двигался немного неловко, голову держал под неудобным углом и не пытался перейти к следующему шагу.

— Ты когда-нибудь занимался сексом? — спросил Жан-Люк, пытаясь одной рукой задрать на Кью тунику.

Тот, поняв намек, потянул за водолазку Жан-Люка, поднимая к груди. Жан-Люк сдернул ее через голову. Когда он снова посмотрел на Кью, тот неловко возился с туникой.

— Что за вопрос! Мне миллиарды лет, Жан-Люк! Миллиарды!

— Это не ответ! Не так, дай я. И не говори мне про своего Жан-Люка! То, чем вы занимались, имеет очень мало отношения к обычному сексу.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— А почему ты не знаешь, откуда я знаю?

Кью вернулся к поцелую, стукнув Жан-Люка носом в щеку:

— Я отказываюсь отвечать на вопросы про секс без моего адвоката.

— Кью!

— Мы знаем, что такое человеческий секс, — наконец признал он, целуя ухо, шею и опускаясь все ниже. — Мы же едины, помнишь?

— И? — Жан-Люк одной рукой гладил широкую спину Кью, а второй схватил за бедро.

— Аманда.

— А!

Конечно, ведь Аманда Роджерс, до того, как выяснить, что она кью, считала себя обычным человеком. Жан-Люк

— Вот именно! Это очень смешно. — Кью коротко хохотнул и попытался залезть Жан-Люку в штаны. У него не получилось, и он ограничился тем, что начал гладить его член сквозь ткань. — Особенно если учесть, как я к тебе отношусь.

— О чем ты?

Кью прилагал слишком мало давления, действовал слишком осторожно. Жан-Люк накрыл его руку своей и показал, чего хочет.

— О том, что мы с Амандой добавили в континуум того, что он не чувствовал ни разу с тех пор, как стал континуумом! Конечно, для меня дело осложняет то, что мой Жан-Люк такой же зануда, как и ты, и древние цивилизации для него интереснее обычного человеческого секса!

Ремень на брюках Кью не поддавался, и Жан-Люк фрустрировано дернул за него так, что Кью не удержался и упал на Жан-Люка. Что ж, это было даже удачно.

— Странное заявление, учитывая, где мы сейчас находимся и что делаем. И я так и не понял, это да или нет, Кью?

По крайней мере Кью достаточно много знал о человеческой половой системе. Жан-Люк наконец-то справился с ремнем и начал стаскивать с Кью штаны, что было нелегко, так как тот лежал сверху, крепко прижавшись животом. Жан-Люк попытался отодвинуть Кью, но тот не поддался, а наоборот, вжался сильнее. Второй рукой он уперся в предплечье Жан-Люка, и там наверняка должен был остаться синяк.

— Это возможно! Но тебе придется показать, что делать дальше, — признал он. — Мы все же чаще прибегали к прямой стимуляции мозга, а это сейчас затруднительно.

— Тогда встань и сними штаны, — разозлился Жан-Люк.

— Есть, капитан. — Кью наконец-то отодвинулся и начал послушно стягивать брюки.

— Так ты в них только запутаешься…Для всемогущего существа ты не очень-то разбираешься…

Кью яростно посмотрел на него и прыгнул, так и не избавившись от брюк. Пряжка ремня больно ударила Жан-Люка по бедру.

— Кью!

Кью жарко целовал его шею, что было очень приятно, но никак не продвигало их к цели.

— Что? — Кью тоже попытался расстегнуть брюки на Жан-Люке, но не смог и просто дернул за край. Ткань затрещала, застежка издала жалобный звук, ширинка распахнулась. Жан-Люк уже был сегодня в похожей ситуации.

—Ты собираешься рвать мне брюки во всех реальностях? — спросил он.

— Да, а что? — Глаза Кью маниакально блестели. Он наконец-то взялся за свои штаны и сдернул их вниз, но тут же потерял равновесие и упал, толкая Жан-Люка вбок, к краю кровати. Он почувствовал, что скатывается на пол и вцепился в Кью.

— Мы так упадем! — обвинил он, и они упали.

— Этот ваш человеческий секс — опасное занятие, — пробормотал Кью. — Ты не ушибся?

— Совершенно случайно, нет.

—Ну и отлично, — Кью явно не собирался вставать. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться на кровать, он снова прижался к Жан-Люку и застонал.

—Да сними ты уже эти брюки! — Жан-Люк толкнул Кью так, что теперь тот наполовину оказался под кроватью, и сам лег сверху. Край кровати очень мешал, но Жан-Люк сумел подлезть и схватить злополучные брюки.

—Подними бедра!

— Мне нравится, когда ты командуешь, — выдохнул Кью. Судя по тому, насколько он был возбужден, ему и правда очень нравилось. Он попытался помочь, дергая ногами.

— Просто лежи, я все сделаю сам! И подвинься вправо, кровать мешает.

— Кто ее здесь вообще поставил! — Кью начал снимать трусы. С ними, к счастью, оказалось гораздо проще, Жан-Люку пришлось только немного помочь. Он поднялся, чтобы тоже раздеться до конца. Кью тут же схватил его за ногу, заставив упасть на колени.

— А, так я тебе все же нравлюсь! — Кью взялся за поднявшийся член Жан-Люка так осторожно, будто боялся раздавить. — И что теперь?

— Тебе же миллионы лет, сам догадайся!

— Миллиарды! Но и миллиарды лет меня к такому не готовили!

Жан-Люк вскочил на ноги:

— Придется тебе учиться на практике. Ложись на кровать, а я сейчас вернусь!

Он почти побежал к репликатору за смазкой.

Дальше все было очень сумбурно. Если подумать, это был самый неловкий секс, какой только случался у Жан-Люка — даже если зачесть годы в Академии. Кью двигался не в том ритме, поворачивался не туда, не знал, что делать и пытался шутить в самые неподходящие моменты. Но несмотря на это (или даже благодаря) Жан-Люк испытал такое возбуждение, какого не чувствовал уже многие годы.

«Интересно все же, я испытал такое острое наслаждение из-за того, что теперь синт? Это та самая чувствительность, которая позволяет мне видеть искажения?» — подумал Жан-Люк, чувствуя, как стихают волны оргазма, и тут же провалился в глубокий сон.

… он не успел понять, где находится, не успел оглядеться, как его растащило в разные стороны, разрывая на кусочки. Жан-Люк только и успел понять, что это цепь, состоящая из живых существ, которые соединены отростками света.

Сеть казалась бесконечной: местами она была однородна, будто там ее узлы успели хорошенько перемешаться и прийти к общему знаменателю, а местами в ней оставались мелкие вспышки индивидуальности. Но если у сети и было сознание, никакой разумности Жан-Люк в нем не ощущал. Сеть хотела удовольствия и получала его, зная, как воздействовать на саму себя. Она будто застыла в вечном моменте самоудовлетворения. Иногда сеть проваливалась из экстаза в отчаяние, будто одномоментно сменив плюс на минус, но тут же исправлялась.

Жан-Люк и сам был частью сети, он чувствовал бесконечный и непрерывный восторг, хотя и сознавал, что снова видит продолжение того самого сна про лестницу в рай. А еще он чувствовал своего двойника: он уже бывал в его сознании, изучал изнутри, и поэтому теперь узнал без труда. Он знал каждую его часть: плотские желания, подавленную агрессию, злость, радость, любопытство и любознательность, желание познавать новое, стремиться к идеалу. Двойник полностью отдался ощущениям, постепенно растворяясь в общем сознании, теряя себя, хотя все еще делал слабые попытки не забыть.

Ему нужно было помочь, но Жан-Люк совершенно не представлял себе, как это сделать. Кью тогда предлагал использовать секс, но как? Жан-Люк почти не управлял своими мыслями, его индивидуальность все еще сохранялась, но была обездвижена и нейтрализована. Единственным, что пришло ему в голову, было использовать собственный разум как образец, как лекало, по которому второй Жан-Люк мог бы собраться. Жан-Люк попытался глубже войти в эту реальность, слиться с ней полностью, и тут же почувствовал, что сейчас уйдет следом за двойником, полностью став единым с сетью. Он в панике отстранился, но за тот краткий миг, что дал себе расслабиться, двойник успел ухватиться за знакомое сознание, практически влился в него и теперь жадно пробуждал воспоминания, ища среди них самые яркие, самые недавние, самые реальные, чтобы вспомнить себя.

И вот здесь уже пригодилась тактика, подсказанная Кью. Жан-Люк снова ощутил вкус поцелуя на лестнице и, несмотря на то, что больше всего ему сейчас хотелось отстраниться, наоборот, помог пробудить память о том, что чувствовал, о возбуждении, о внезапной симпатии, которая до тех пор пряталась где-то глубоко в подсознании, сверху добавив воспоминания о последней ночи.

Это помогло расшевелить двойника. Он вдруг выдал совершенно жанлюковское возмущение, недоумение, желание понять самого себя. Конечно, ведь он этого еще не пережил, Жан-Люк показывал ему будущее. Жан-Люк рассмеялся бы вслух, если бы имел физическое тело. Как это в духе Кью — даже секс использовать для тайных целей!

Двойник постепенно вспоминал сам себя, вцепившись в Жан-Люка, снова начинал осознавать. Жан-Люк тоже держал его так крепко, как только мог, почти слившись в единое. А затем он попытался проснуться, не отпуская двойника. Это не вполне сработало: вместо того, чтобы пробудиться, оба они просто вылетели из сети, порвав ее в клочья. Сеть начала разваливаться, будто не могла существовать даже без крошечной частички себя. Отростки, соединяющие остальные точки, отпадали, сеть теряла единство, по ней шли вспышки пробуждения. Казалось, что раньше сеть была слишком огромной, слишком сложной, она не справлялась сама с собой и потому не могла сорганизоваться так, чтобы обрести разумность, выбрасывала и игнорировала ее, чтобы не усложнять и без того перегруженную систему. Сейчас же она разрывалась на куски, каждый из которых состоял из одного или нескольких узлов, а в случае очень старых, слишком долго пробывших в единстве разумов, иногда даже из десятков или сотен. Каждый из оторвавшихся кластеров был разумен, каждый пытался понять, где он и что происходит.

Затем один небольшой кластер нашел выход — темное пятно посреди бесконечного сияния — и устремился к нему.

Жан-Люков дернуло прочь и вверх, к трем огромным шарам, которые тоже потеряли связь с сетью и висели в пустоте, потрясая световыми жгутами. Они теперь даже отдаленно не напоминали людей, но все равно были легко узнаваемы.

— Вы не дали нам достигнуть цели, эксперимент провалился, — заявила троица в гневе. — Теперь они разлетятся по вселенной, их не собрать.

— Так значит, они могли бы жить после смерти и без вашего участия? — возмутился Жан-Люк на два голоса. — Они просто перешли бы к иной форме существования?

— Нет, не жили бы. Человеческий разум не может существовать без носителя. Мы создали свой носитель, чтобы объединить на нем величайший разум вселенной.

— Величайший по размеру, вы хотели сказать? Я не чувствовал внутри особой разумности. Я не имел самосознания, только остатки прежнего, которое быстро угасало, — пояснил двойник, отделяясь от Жан-Люка и обретая привычную физическую форму.

Жан-Люк напрягся и тоже вернул себе обычный вид.

— Что вы собираетесь делать с теми, кто вырвался наружу? Они смогут продолжать существование? Они не погибнут? — спросил он.

— Нам нет до них дела, —ответила троица. — Эксперимент больше не интересен. Мы забираем все свое с собой.

— Но вы не ответили…

— Они будут жить, но те, кто умрет после, никогда не смогут стать частью целого. И не думайте, что кью вам помогут. Континуум имеет власть решать за другие виды только в вашем времени; еще несколько миллионов лет, и он ее лишится. А дальше решать будем мы, — заявила троица, и толкнула Жан-Люка прочь, в реальность.


	11. Глова одинадцатая

Жан-Люк проснулся рано. Солнце только всходило, и окно горело розовым рассветным светом. Жан-Люк повернулся, чтобы взглянуть, не разбудил ли Первого, но того не было на обычном месте. На кухне слышались мужские голоса. Жабан с кем-то разговаривал? Нет, тембр был не тот.

Жан-Люк сел на кровати и хотел взять брюки со стула, но обнаружил, что никакого стула здесь нет, его место занимала стена. Он сразу же вспомнил. Это не его дом в Ла Барре, это вообще не Земля, а каюта «Ла Сирены». Жан-Люк огляделся, нашел одежду на краю кровати, оделся и прошел на кухню, пытаясь избавиться от стойкого ощущения, что уже делал это не один раз. Или он и правда уже все это видел? Воспоминания постепенно возвращались. Да, Жан-Люк уже проживал эти события, хотя и немного не так. Например, в прошлый раз за окном он видел грозу, а не рассвет, а кровать была искорежена снарядом. Сейчас же в спальне никаких повреждений не было видно.

За столом сидело двое: Жан-Люк, чуть более молодой и свежий, чем казалось вежливым, и Кью, немного постаревший и потолстевший, но достаточно бодрый. Жан-Люк всмотрелся в его лицо, ища признаки вчерашнего нервного срыва, но не нашел.

— Жан-Люк, я так рад тебя видеть! — Кью с радостно распахнул объятия. — Мы оба рады, ведь правда, Жан-Люк?

— Да, — его спутник кивнул, сдержанно улыбнувшись.

Жан-Люк тоже улыбнулся, не вполне понимая, как относиться к своим гостям и как себя держать.

— Вы оба в порядке? — спросил он. — А Первый… то есть, Генерал? — он огляделся. Ни Первого, ни щенят, зато в углу комнаты, прямо на полу, головами друг к другу лежали три саламандры (или тритона, Жан-Люк не очень в них разбирался). У них были оранжеватая влажная кожа в бежевых пятнах и маленькие черные глаза. Саламандры читали толстую книгу, раскрытую примерно на середине.

Жан-Люк был уверен, что это именно тот томик Шекспира, который сам недавно держал в руках.

«Вот новость, лучшая для нас: континуум

И кью — все невредимы!

А вот другая новость: ваш корабль,

Что три часа назад разбился в щепы,

Стоит опять целехонек, наряден,

Как в первый день, когда он вышел в космос».

Кью с выражением переврал цитату из «Бури» и посмотрел на Жан-Люка, ожидая реакции.

— Он хочет сказать, что мы нашли способ избавиться от искажений, — пояснил двойник. — И ты этому очень помог, а еще Деанна Трой. Мы выяснили, что Генерал так и не отключился от континуума, и сами разорвали связь. Сейчас он на «Энтерпрайзе», проходит терапию у советника. Ему уже легче.

— А что с искажениями?

— Мы все исправили! — радостно заявил Кью.

— Все, что нашли и смогли изменить, — пояснил двойник. — От самых крупных искажений мы избавились, но остались мелочи, хвосты, последствия, которые нельзя безболезненно выдрать из реальности. Например, вирус, поразивший клингонскую империю.

Жан-Люк нахмурился. Он прекрасно знал о вирусе, как и любой, изучавший историю Федерации.

— Но разве это искажение? — спросил он с сомнением.

— Да, а что же еще? — ответил Кью. — Но не беспокойся, в альфа-квадранте крупных аномалий не так уж много, и они не критичны. Просто разные мелочи, иногда просто странные, а иногда не очень приятные. Например, помнишь тот день, когда я пообещал, что больше никогда не появлюсь на борту «Энтерпрайза»?

Жан-Люк кивнул, но тут же понял, что ошибается. Он помнил другое, и это другое не складывалось в логичную картинку.

— Но ты тогда сказал, что больше не пересечешь пути человечества! — нахмурился он. — И это была очевидная ложь, ведь после ты его пересекал неоднократно!

— Да, а в следующий раз, когда мы встретились, заявил, что выполнил свое обещание, так как мы не на корабле. Видишь противоречие?

— Да. И много таких мелочей?

— Ну, например, второй суд над человечеством, — Кью недовольно поджал губы. — Я честно пытался тебе помочь, Жан-Люк, с самого первого дня! Но теперь выходит, что под видом помощи я сам отправил тебя во все три времени, из-за чего ты и создал аномалию, которая почти уничтожила Землю. Это не очень-то похоже на реальную помощь, правда?

— Ты прав, — удивился Жан-Люк. Пока Кью не сказал об этом, Жан-Люк не видел нарушения логики; он знал, что Кью помогал ему с самого начала, знал, что тот отправил его путешествовать по разным временам, но не замечал противоречия. — Но даже если и так, ты помог мне, показав зарождение жизни на Земле, верно?

— Верно. Но в переписанной заново истории ты вначале понимаешь, что я тебе помогаю, а сама помощь приходит намного позже, — недовольно сказал Кью. — Мне это не нравится, но я не могу поправить события так, чтобы они складывались в логичную цепочку причин и следствий, как это было раньше! Постоянно ускользает то одно, то другое!

Казалось, что тот факт, что его помощь стала не так очевидна, как раньше, выбил его из колеи.

— Без тебя я бы все равно не справился, — утешил его Жан-Люк, и Кью тут же довольно улыбнулся. — Еще что-нибудь? А! Мои сны про рай! Я видел, как второй Жан-Люк говорит с Дейтой, но ведь это тоже нарушение логики. К Дейте попал я, но никак не он. Он должен был просто умереть и прямиком отправиться в рай.

— Как раз здесь все в порядке. Я просто решил дать ему шанс встретиться с Дейтой еще раз, так что вы разделились чуть позже, чем это происходит обычно. Но, раз уж мы заговорили о Дейте. Он и Деанна как представители человечества во время первого суда? Они ведь даже не люди! Но я не собираюсь перечислять все, потом сам увидишь! Ну а теперь нам пора. Мы зашли просто сказать, что теперь все гораздо ближе к порядку, чем было вчера. У нас много дел, в континууме тоже нужно выловить несуразности…

— Да, нам и правда пора, — поддержал его двойник. — Спасибо за помощь, без тебя мы бы не справились. В общем-то, мы зашли поблагодарить, но Кью отвлекся.

Жан-Люк кивнул:

— Не за что!

Кью щелкнул пальцами, и оба гостя исчезли.

— А тритоны… — вдруг вспомнил Жан-Люк, но ему уже никто не ответил.

Тритонов отправили в медотсек (где выяснилось, что они совершенно здоровы и очень любят вареную морковку), а Жан-Люк провел еще один день, объясняя вначале капитану Риосу и Раффи, а затем Звездному флоту, что же произошло. С особенно злорадной радостью он доложил о том, что континуум на время разорвал отношения с человечеством из-за запрета синтетических форм жизни.

К вечеру Жан-Люк закончил составлять подробный доклад, отправил его и без сил рухнул на кровать.

Именно в этот момент снова появился Кью. Он возник прямо на кровати и одарил Жан-Люка долгим доброжелательным взглядом. Кью сидел, смотря свысока, так что Жан-Люк тоже поднялся.

— Мой Жан-Люк прав, я так и не поблагодарил тебя. А ведь ты снова спас всех — человечество, вселенную, даже континуум, — сказал Кью с легкой улыбкой. — Неудивительно, что меня заинтересовал именно ты. Знаешь, сразу после того, как я тебя полюбил, и после того, как понял это — что, честно говоря, произошло не сразу — я немного огорчился. Ладно, я очень сильно расстроился, потому что решил, что скатился на ту ступень, которую мы давно прошли. Но я больше не сожалею. Чувства к тебе заставили меня на многое взглянуть по-новому, заинтересоваться, снова обрести интерес к жизни. А знаешь, когда такое случалось последний раз? Я сам уже не помню!

— Я рад, что тебя это не смущает, — ответил Жан-Люк, не придумав, что еще можно ответить.

— И Жан-Люка тоже! Я вернулся, чтобы сказать: тебе незачем завидовать и ревновать. Я… мы оба помним о тебе и готовы взять к себе. Конечно, ты можешь дожить свою жизнь до конца, если хочешь!

— Но… что конкретно ты подразумеваешь?

— То, что вы с моим Жан-Люком сможете слиться в единое целое и снова стать одним существом.

Жан-Люк внезапно подумал, что именно это могло быть третьей целью того приглашения в разум его двойника. Познакомиться с будущей половиной, привыкнуть и перестать раздражаться от одного его вида. Кажется, это сработало: сегодня двойник совершенно не выводил его из себя. Даже несмотря на то, что произошло в доме, Жан-Люк теперь чувствовал к нему спокойную симпатию. Но слияние? Это было слишком уж радикальное предложение. Впрочем, еще недавно и стать синтом было для него слишком радикальным.

Он покачал головой:

— Я совсем не уверен, что хочу с кем-то сливаться.

— Так я и знал, что ты так это воспримешь! Ну хорошо, я поговорю с остальными, думаю, они разрешат пригласить тебя в континуум в качестве отдельной личности.

— И в этом я тоже совсем не…

— Ты мог бы не портить момент? — досадливо воскликнул Кью и наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

Поцелуй вышел долгий, но почти не сексуальный, а скорее дружеский. Жан-Люк почти физически ощущал расположение, исходящее от Кью, будто, побывав в разуме своего двойника, научился читать мысли и эмоции не только второго Жан-Люка. Но и Кью. Вероятно, так и было.

Наконец, Кью оторвался от его губ.

— Ты чувствуешь меня, ведь так? — спросил он проницательно. — Так я и знал, что этот эффект сохранится!

— Так ты поцеловал меня, чтобы проверить?!

— И еще потому, что мне этого хотелось. Я соскучился по нашим встречам, mon Capitaine без корабля и ранга! Конечно, и мой Жан-Люк замечательный, но сделавшись кью, он стал слишком всезнающим, слишком всемогущим! Иногда это так раздражает!

Кью не дал Жан-Люку шанса на возмущенный ответ, который он уже готовил. Договорив, он щелкнул пальцами и исчез.

— Кью! — с негодованием воскликнул Жан-Люк. Никто не ответил.

Жан-Люк вздохнул. Он собирался сразу же лечь спать, но теперь сон как рукой сняло, так что он накинул халат и пошел за чаем.

Второй Жан-Люк появился минут через десять.

— Здравствуй, — сказал он, возникнув за столом с чашкой чая. — Я зашел объясниться. У тебя найдется несколько минут?

— Конечно.

Двойник помолчал над своей чашкой, а затем вздохнул.

— Ты прав, я боюсь того, кем стал, — сказал он серьезно. — До какой-то степени я даже завидую остальным кью — они с радостью отринули прошлое, приложив все силы к тому, чтобы забыть. Единственная, кто разделяет мое желание цепляться за человечность — Аманда. И, не поверишь, до какой-то степени Кью.

— Кью? — удивился Жан-Люк.

— Как ты думаешь, зачем он пригласил меня в континуум?

— Я думал, что он испытывает к тебе определенные чувства.

— «Определенные чувства»? Сказано по-жанлюковски! Да, испытывает, но это не единственная причина. Он уже давно считает, что континууму нужно развиваться, а застой — верная дорога к гибели цивилизации. Это и правда так, во всяком случае, для континуума. Я попал туда уже после войны, так что не видел сам, но, судя по всему, это было на редкость неприятное место. Но я не об этом. Я просто хотел извиниться, что затащил тебя в игру, как истинный Кью. Но у меня не было времени и возможностей объяснять. Прости, в следующий раз постараюсь рассказать, что происходит, перед тем, как бросать тебя в гущу событий. Извинения приняты?

— Да, приняты, — искренне сказал Жан-Люк, смотря на двойника. То раздражение, которое он вызывал еще недавно, совершенно пропало. Побывав внутри его сознания, Жан-Люк начал понимать его мотивы гораздо лучше. Да если быть честным, и свои тоже. В конце концов, они не так давно были одним человеком. — Но раз уж ты предложил рассказывать, что происходит, расскажи мне о рае. Что теперь?

Двойник вздохнул:

— Тут ты и сам знаешь не меньше меня. Люди из будущего, которые присматривали за проектом, не наврали. С одной стороны, ты освободил сознания тех, кто провел вечность в слиянии, ничего не понимая и лишь чувствуя экстаз. Они снова разумны, они могут научиться жить по-новому и найти свое место в этой вселенной. С другой, вы будете просто умирать — в определенный момент и у людей появится возможность продолжить существование в той или иной форме после смерти, но пока он еще не наступил. Не ты — ты больше вообще не человек и никакого посмертного существования тебе в любом случае не положено.

— А те, кого я освободил? Вы можете помочь им? Проследить, чтобы они не погибли?

— Я попробую. Но тут все будет зависеть от того, захотят ли вмешаться люди из будущего. Против них континуум бессилен. И это подводит нас к еще одному вопросу, который, как я уверен, затронул Кью.

Жан-Люк сразу догадался, о чем пойдет речь.

— Мы будем рады видеть тебя с нами после того, как ты умрешь. Терять тебе теперь все равно нечего. К тому же, как ты убедился сам, люди в любом случае поднимутся на новую ступень, но ты к тому моменту уже перестанешь существовать. Так почему бы тебе не воспользоваться альтернативным вариантом?

Двойник исчез со своего места и появился прямо рядом с Жан-Люком, а затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Поцелуй вышел легкими тоже почти дружеским, но все же намекающим на гораздо большее.

— Кью совершенно точно не против. Честно говоря, он так не против, что от его фантазий о нас втроем очень трудно укрыться. Но и я не хочу тебя потерять: в конце концов, когда-то мы были одним человеком, и я думаю, что вдвоем нам будет легче уберечь эти воспоминания. В какой бы форме мы не соединились. Ну и все, пожалуй. Я сказал все, что хотел.

Он приготовился щелкнуть пальцами.

— Подожди! — воскликнул Жан-Люк. — никто так и не объяснил, что это за саламандры?

— А! Совершенно забыл! Это дети адмирала Джейнвей. Раньше их не существовало, а теперь мы не очень представляем себе, куда их деть.

— Дети адмирала? — опешил Жан-Люк.

— Да. В дельта-квадранте осталось сильное искажение, мы не смогли исправить его до конца. И вот результат. Конечно, они и сами могут выжить, но это дети, Жан-Люк! Им нужно образование! Обучение! Забота! Как они смогут интегрироваться в социум, если будут расти в одиночестве? Конечно, Генерал обещал о них позаботиться, но у него нет опыта, как и почти ни у кого из нас. Да и сейчас ему не до того; мы все обсудили и решили, что пока ему хватит щенят.

— Но почему вы сами не отдали их адмиралу?

— Гораздо лучше будет, если это сделаешь ты, — поспешно сказал двойник и исчез во вспышке света.

Жан-Люк покачал головой. Все-таки влияние Кью на этого Жан-Люка чувствовалось слишком сильно. Хотя… если подумать, и в другую сторону оно явно шло. Кью изменился, и не только из-за событий в континууме. Возможно, с таким Кью Жан-Люк мог бы ужиться. А с таким Жан-Люком они помогли бы друг-другу помнить о том, откуда пришли. А освободившиеся души людей? Жан-Люк смог бы помочь им, если бы стал Кью!

Он покачал головой, удивляясь собственным мыслям. Нет, для таких размышлений еще слишком рано. Жан-Люк еще сам не разобрался, что же произошло. Вначале надо осмыслить события, а потом уже рассматривать новые возможности.

Внезапно, ему пришло в голову, что само существование его двойника из кью-континуума может быть одним чудовищным искажением. И не из-за этого ли Жан-Люк вообще начал видеть сны о рае? Вселенная пыталась совместить разные версии событий, наложить одни эпизоды на другие, а значит, и с Жан-Люками делала то же: толкала их к слиянию, заставляя видеть сны о жизни друг-друга. А может и говорила через двойника, пытаясь убедить слиться в единое существо. Возможно, поэтому он и чувствовал искажения лучше других. Он просто узнавал в них собственную природу. Эта мысль Жан-Люку совсем не понравилась.

Он снова направился в спальню, по пути выглянув в голографическое окно, за которым расстилался привычный земной пейзаж: бескрайние поля виноградников, города, построенные потомками динозавров, которые не так давно вернулись из дельта-квадранта, белая дыра, все еще ярко светящаяся, несмотря на то, что уже почти скрылась за горизонтом. После сегодняшней неразберихи знакомый вид успокаивал. Жан-Люк простоял у окна долго, чуть ли не полчаса, и только потом снова лег, надеясь, что этой ночью ему приснится нечто подобное, земное, простое и незатейливое, а не война в континууме или, не дай бог, секс с Кью или двойником.

Конечно, именно последнее ему и приснилось.

Они лежали в кровати, которая стояла на холме, под открытым небом, полным звезд, которые Жан-Люк не узнавал.

— Эта планета находится в дельта-квадранте, — пояснил второй Жан-Люк, целуя его в голое плечо. — Здесь когда-то существовала очень развитая цивилизация. Если захочешь, потом мы сходим посмотреть на обломки храма МО-Рэдтта, их главного божества. Думаю, тебе понравится.

— Или мы можем отправиться куда-нибудь еще. Только скажи и мы перенесемся в любое место во вселенной! — добавил Кью между поцелуями в спину.

— Теперь мне от вас никогда не избавиться, — догадался Жан-Люк, испытывая странную смесь эмоций, в которых сам не мог разобраться.

— Именно, — подтвердил Кью. — Но разве это так плохо?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Непристойный шепот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917370) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020)
  * [The Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370967) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [iscalox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox)




End file.
